RWBY Reacts to Ships
by RandomReaderThatWrites
Summary: Team RWBY decide to look into FNDM's shipping chart and react/review to some of the ships. Follow their fun and embarrassing moments, as reviewing others' ships isn't the same as reviewing yours.
1. Prologue

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **By:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 **Prologue**

Ruby: Hello Readers! We are back in a new fanfiction. The author of this story just learned that she cannot write long stories, 'cause she can't keep her attention in one place and so will get ideas of other stories, forgetting past ones… and so on. To solve this problem, she decided that writing short stories is the best thing she can do. So, this is a 20 chapter long story.

Weiss: Firstly, the author does not own RWBY, we belong to Rooster Teeth. Now, starting from the next chapter, the countdown begins. 20 chapters, that's the decided length, however the reader has requested your help for two of the chapters since she does not know what ships we should react to. Leaving a review with your opinion and favorite ships will do.

Blake: Secondly, we do not accept flames. This story is written for fun, and has jokes on purpose. Some of our reactions may just be OOC for the sake of the story. Said story will be updated daily, and if the author doesn't have time to post the chapters, you will get two in the next day.

Yang: This means that if chapter 1 is updated on July 10th and chapter 2 doesn't come out on July 11th, you will get chapter 2 and 3 on July 12th. You get it? Good. Now, to show the author you like or know how she can improve her writing, please do leave a review.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake: *Stare*

Yang: What?

Ruby, Weiss, Blake: There was no pun in the whole statement.

Yang: You could tell. Oh, you are so _Weiss_ guys!

Ruby: Yang, no more please!

Blake: Also, the author will give you the titles of the following 5 chapter on each update, just to let you know on what she is working.

Weiss: Until further update, Auf Wiedersehen.

Yang: Wow, Weiss became German. Anyway, have a look:

Chapter 1: White Rose

Chapter 2: Lady Bug

Chapter 3: Enabler

Chapter 4: Monochrome

Chapter 5:Freezerburn


	2. White Rose

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 **Chapter 1** : White Rose

Blake: The first ship is: White Rose. Also called: Reiss, Pink, Combat Skirts, Rice, Osiria, Candy Cane, Red Snow, Ice Flowers.

Ruby: Hmm… Are they referring to the names of a rose?

Weiss: I don't think 'Combat Skirts' and 'Candy Cane' can be used as a name for a flower, Ruby.

Blake: Those are the ship names for the pairing RubyxWeiss.

Ruby: What?

Yang: We are reviewing ships, remember? So, starting up, what does Ice Queen think about this ship?

Weiss: Hmm… Well, Ruby is my partner, but I don't know. I promised her I would be the best teammate she ever had, even though our start wasn't that good. I know she cares about me, just like she does for the rest of the team, but I don't think we would get that far. Don't get me wrong! I really love Ruby, just like I love you and Blake, but going into a relationship is different.

Yang: Touchy! Ruby?

Ruby: What do people do in a relationship?

Yang: *sweat drops* They like kiss and make out.

Ruby: Oh!

Yang: *mischievous smile* But it's not like a kiss to the cheek. It's on the lips. You also use your toun-! *mouth gets covered by Blake's hand*

Blake: Okay, I think that's enough explanation.

Ruby&Weiss: *Blush*

Ruby: Well… Weiss is my BFF, and I love her very much, but going so far as to "Kiss and make out" seems kinda weird. We are the same gender, too. But, it could be possible too. Ahhhggg! Why are we doing this?!

Blake: Anyway, before we enter too much into the Private Zone, we will be closing this with a final question: Do you girls ship it?

Ruby: … Maybe?

Weiss: I don't know…

Blake: I ship it.

Yang: Totally ship it! I mean just look at them, aren't they cute?

RWBY: Do YOU ship it? Leave a review and tell us.

RandomReaderThatWrites: I ship it! For all White Rose fans, go read the Henceforward AU comic if you already aren't!

* * *

Chapter 2: Lady Bug

Chapter 3: Enabler

Chapter 4: Monochrome

Chapter 5:Freezerburn

Chapter 6: Bumblebee


	3. Ladybug

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** _Lady Bug_

Ruby: Hey we got three reviews!

RandomReaderThatWrites: Say what?!

 _Ultimonoob: I totally ship White Rose_

Ruby: *Blush* W-well, it's n-nice to know!

 _Ashquinox: Ooh ooh do Baked Alaska on ur list_

RandomReaderThatWrites: One Baked Alaska order coming right up on Chapter 12!

 _Emiliano733:_ _Ohoho, this story seems very interesting. I can't wait to see how you will torture these poor Huntsman and humtress. See you later._

RandomReaderThatWrites: Yes my friend, I'm curious myself. Thank you all for your review. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Ruby: Wait! Did I hear you read "Torture" in the review?

RandomReaderThatWrites: Pfft no! Of course not, Rubes. What made you think that? Must have been a mistake. Now, chuff-chuff, we have a chapter to work on!

Ruby: Okay.

* * *

Yang: Now, this time we have: Ladybug. A-…

Ruby: Ladybugs! They are so cute!

Yang: -_- Also known as: Black Rose or Maroon.

Weiss: Now, who could the two being shipped be?

Yang: Ladybug! Ladybug? Ladybug? Ladybug? Ladybug? Ladybug? Ladybug? Ladybug? Ladybug? Think! Think! *Looks around* Think! *Spots Ruby and Blake* Ah… *Stares*

Weiss: What? *Follows Yang's eyes* Of course. *Stares*

Ruby&Blake: *Blush*

Ruby: Why me again?!

Yang: You are just loved by the FNDM, Rubes.

Ruby: But it's impolite to create Rumors and Stories about other people!

Yang: Kinda fun too! Should have complained before starting this.

Weiss: Yeah, because we have yet to find your ships.

Yang: You're right… Wonder with whom I'm being shipped. Hn! No one can stand up to my awesomeness!

Weiss: No one can stand up to your puns, Yang! Moving on, what do you two think about this ship?

Blake: Not interested in Romance. If Ruby is to love someone, she can choose whomever she wants. We or FNDM don't have a say in it. If I love Ruby, it is as a teammate and friend. Not really into romantic stuff.

Yang: Really? 'cause "Ninjas of Love" is a Book for Romance.

Ruby: It's filth!

Yang: And Ruby, do you accept Blake as your _future Wife_?

Ruby: Yang! Couldn't it be somebody else?! Why me twice in a row?!... As for my opinion, I will stay neutral. I'm way too early to be thinking about going into a relationship!

Yang: C'mon Ruby!

Ruby: Blake is my teammate, and a very important friend. A Faunus or not, I still love her like everybody else. Yeah, she is nice, we both like books and I like her very much… but I still remain neutral. I have no clear answer for myself. Please let us not consider the fact that we are both females.

Weiss: Okay then, guess this is it. Do you girls ship it?

Ruby: Well.. Hey, where did Blake go?

Weiss&Yang: Eh? *Blake has disappeared*

Yang: *Shrug* I don't really think I ship it. Ruby has some really strong rivals if she wants to have her way with Blake.

Weiss: Still the ship is possible… I ship it.

RandomReaderThatWrites: I kinda ship it, but White Rose still OTP. Platonic ship more like it. Do you ship it? Leave a review and tell us.

* * *

Blake: *Gets out of hiding spot* Phew! I escaped! Anyway, here is a list of the following 5 chapters:

Chapter 3: Enabler

Chapter 4: Monochrome

Chapter 5: Freezerburn

Chapter 6: Bumblebee

Chapter 7: Arkos


	4. Enabler

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Enabler

Rudy: Hello people! This is a special chapter that will be published before the due date.

Yang: Wait. Does that mean we are free tomorrow?

Weiss: It depends. If the author has no time, yes. If she does, we are back to work.

Ruby: Okay, back to the point. Since this is an extra chapter, the author is going to change the writing style just for this chapter. If you like this writing style better, please do tell, and the writer will consider using it in later chapters. However, this means that the updates may slow down.

* * *

Team RWBY was currently located in their dorm room. After a tiresome day of school, came the fun time. For Yang at least. Each taking a place on their respective beds, the girls waited for Yang to read the Ship name they would review today.

Pulling out her scroll, Yang typed a few buttons and started scrolling on a list of names.

 _White Rose-Done_

 _Ladybug-Done_

"Enabler," Yang read aloud, as she pressed on the name and waited for the next page to open.

"Who could be shipped in here?"

"Checking." Yang said as the page opened. Under the name 'Enabler' were a few others. Under said names were a few information, but the girl read the names first. "Also referred to as: Burning Rose, Rose before Bows, Orange, Yellow Rose, Puns and Roses and Lannister."

"Hmm… Burning Rose…" Blake repeated one of the names. "Rose as in Ruby Rose, and Burning…"

"Something related to fire." Yang finished for her. Then, all three girls minus Ruby widened their eyes.

"Puns and Roses," Weiss started. "As in Ruby and Yang."

That was the moment when Ruby caught up to them, and her expression matched theirs. The next few seconds however, the room was suddenly heated up.

Looking at Yang, all three rose to their feet, when they saw the blonde with her semblance activated.

 **"How dare FNDM place me and my baby sis in this embarrassing situation**!" Yang shouted as her hair rose up in flames. " **This is no more for fun! This means war! No one dares mess with my baby sis!"**

"Eh… Ruby has been shipped with me and Blake, too. And you did not have the same reaction." Weiss said, but soon regretted it when the blonde turned to her.

 **"This is different."** Yang growled. **"How dare they turn my love for my baby sis into such thing! I love Ruby more than anything else. I will do everything to protect her, even at the cost of my life! However, the love between sister, the love between mother and child should never be turned to love of lovers like the FNDM has done! Unacceptable!"**

"Oh, come on sis. It's just for fun." Ruby said, in hopes of calming down the blonde.

"It is not fun anymore." Yang said, her hair getting down on their rightful place.

"Of course it isn't, when you are the one being shipped."

"Shut up, princess."

"Okay, so that means Yang doesn't ship it."

" **Of course I don't!"**

"My ear!"

"Yang! Don't be like this!" Ruby scolded as if she was the older sister. "FNDM may ship as not as Lovers, but maybe as people so close to each-other that they would even go so far as to love themselves more than just sisters. Besides, the FNDM exists for a reason, and they do things for a good reason. Just give them a chance and don't go down and burn everything down. Okay?"

"You can always get 'Strawberry Sunrise' the platonic ship." Blake suggested, and the blonde nodded in acceptance.

"I don't ship it." Weiss said, still holding her ear.

"Me neither." Ruby added.

"Make it 4." Blake said. "I wonder though, what about the readers? Do they ship it?"

Before anyone could say anything in turn, Ruby's scroll started ringing. Pulling it out of her dress's pocket, she read the name 'RandomReader' that was displayed on top on a ringing phone icon. Accepting the call, Ruby placed the scroll close to her ear.

"Hello Rubes." A female voice came from the other side. "How have things been?"

The young huntress wanted to say something in turn, but Yang had snatched the phone away.

"Who the hell created the ship Enabler?!" She screamed to the caller. "And why the f?k did you send it to us?!"

Instead of answering the caller started laughing nervously. Ruby snatched the scroll back and spoke. "Aside from a Raging Yang, everything is fine. Why did you call? Surely not just to say hi."

"Of course not! You see," the voice paused for a minute. "I never knew that this story would actually be read. I thought people were going to skip it and all, but I was proven wrong. As such, I want to say thanks to all those that left a review, followed and/or favorited."

"As a thank you, I have decided to make this story 25-30 chapters. However the new 5-10 chapters' ships will be out of schedule, which means it's up to you readers to choose what ship we review. Until tomorrow's update, be well and safe."

With those final words, the call was ended. A message came into Yang's scroll and she read:

 _Here are the names of the following 5 ships:_

 _Chapter 4: Monochrome_

 _Chapter 5: Freezerburn_

 _Chapter 6: Bumblebee_

 _Chapter 7: Arkos_

 _Chapter 8: Boop_

 _Sorry if I angered you, Yang ;)_

"Monochrome? What ship is that?" Ruby asked, seriously hoping it had nothing to do with her.

"Shh." Weiss stopped her. "We are not supposed to know until the next chapter tomorrow."

"Wait." Yang realized something. "Does that mean we have work tomorrow?"

* * *

Extra Part I

 _Pip pip_

"A message?" RandomReader looks down at her phone/scroll. A bright smile soon formed on her lips. "I got two new reviews!"

 _XNiteWalker: "For Ruby within the team Lady bug is my favorite ship with Enabler as a somewhat close second. But my favorite has got to be Falling Petals."_

Typing a few buttons, she replied. "When I entered the world of RWBY, at first I didn't ship anyone. That was until I saw a few signs of White Rose. But, lately, I have started to see that Ladybug has its own signs as well. So now I kinda ship them both. Falling Petals is coming on Chapter 17 by the way."

 _Mikalyn: "I'm interested to see them react to Rosewick and Falling Petals :) Hero x Villan ships always have a soft spot for me and I think it would be funny to see Ruby and her team mortified at the fact that she is shipped with Torchwick of all people (and cinder). other than that it was a good chapter and Enabler is going to be an odd one to have them react to."_

Thinking for a few seconds, the girl started typing: "Yeah, Enabler was kinda hard, and I had to pay Yang to make it funny. Or at least tried. If you read on, you will understand what I meant by 'paid'. Also, Falling Petals is coming out on Chapter 17 and Rosewick on chapter 19."

* * *

Extra Part II

 _Ring Ring_

"Oh, hello Yang!"

"Hey Random," came the voice of the blonde from the other line. "I expect you to give me my payment."

"Of course, the plan worked after all."

"I don't get it." Yang started. "Why did you want me to act like Completely in Denial of Enabler?"

Instead of answering, the writer ended the call, of course with a few final words.

"One barrel full of Strawberry Sunrise coming right up."

"Besides Yang..."

A chuckle escaped her lips.

"...I have no idea myself."


	5. Monochrome

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Monochrome

Ruby: We got 5 new reviews!

 _Levibrechbiel: I ship pollination and can you review pollution?_

RandomReader: One order of Pollination coming right up on chapter 21.

 _korben600: I like this story, it's entertaining to see them all freak out when they learn they're being shipped._

RandomReader: That's why I write it! J

 _Emiliano733 : Hello, very funny chapter, i can't wait to see the nexts and whath other charachters will be mixed in this living hell. Regarding enabler, while i never condone incest, i found some nice styff where they aren't related, like Strawberries and lemons of blackace70. Adms next ships i'd like to see Dragonslayer, Scarlet knight and Hummingbird(despite whath Monty said, i still hope Qrow x Summer was a thing resulting in Ruby). Keep up the good work and see you later._

 _P.s. frankly, at this point i'd prefer too if Ruby stays single._

RandomReader: With this many ships, Ruby might as well choose to stay single XD. As for Dragon Slayer, Scarlet Knight and Humming Bird, Chapter 22, 23 and 24 are now booked.

 _ArrowFan252016: I definitely ship Enabler, but I also ship White RoseBumblebee. Great FanFic by the way._

RandomReader: I ship White Rose and Bumblebee, too. Ahh, why did RT make us ship multiple ships which contain at least one same character?!

* * *

Ruby: Hey, Random! Please tell me I am not part of this time's ship!

RandomReaderThatWrites: No, Rubes. For the following six chapters, you are free for tortu-… I mean work! From work.

Ruby: Yes! Finally!

Yang: Hey! Wasn't Chapter 3: Enabler supposed to be the chapter we were to work today. So, if we finished that yesterday, why don't we have this day as 'free'?

RandomReaderthatWrites: But Yang, if we finish this chapter today, we can finish the rest faster. And this way, you get your 'whole life' holidays faster.

Yang: Whatever!

* * *

RandomReaderThatWrites: Hello People! For today's chapter, we have something special for you. Volume 4's RWBY is here with us!

RWBY: *Calling...* Hi!

Weiss: For today's ship, we have Monochrome. Also known as: Checkmate, Bliss and Snow Clones.

Yang: Let's make this quick, guys. I'm on my way to Haven right now.

Weiss: Be patient Yang!

Blake: Checkmate...? As in Chess? White and Black?

Yang: Weiss and Blake! *Gasp* Okay, can I go now? I wanna ride Bumblebee faster.

Ruby: No, Yang! If I have to deal with this, you have too! *BANG* *BOOM*

Weiss: Hey, is everything alright on your side?

Ruby: Minus a giant Golem Grimm on our trail, everything else is just perfectly fine.

?: RUBY! WE NEED YOUR HELP!

Blake: Was that Nora?!

Ruby: I'm sorry guys! I need to go! Yang, can you send me WB's comments later?

Yang: Gotcha sis!

Weiss: Wait-!

Ruby: *Call Ended*

Yang: Now, ladies, before I hit someone with Bumblebee, your comments?

Weiss: I-I-I...

?: Miss, we may have been detected by your father. I suggest you shut down your scroll.

Weiss: Just a second.

Blake: I'm starting this then. Weiss, I'm guessing this ship was created because even though I'm a faunus and you a Schnee, we are still close friends. I guess FNDM thought that if a faunus and the future CEO of SDC could love and live together, then they would show the world that faunus and humans are equal, that they can live together. Besides, I love you, Yang and Ruby, so that creates reasons to ship us.

Weiss: Blake... *Chuckle* this is stupid. Why are we doing this? I love you as a friend and teammate, for sure. But maybe it's too early to say anything yet.

Yang: Touchy...

Weiss: *BOOM* Sorry guys, I have to go! My father has found us! *Call Ended*

Blake: Guess we have to hang up too. We can't ask the usual "Do you girls ship it?" without RW.

Yang: Just a minute, Blake.

Blake: ...?

Yang: Why did you leave us like that?!

Blake: Can we please leave this for chapter 6?

Yang: No! Answer me!

Blake: *Call Ended*

Yang: Hey! Dammit!

RandomReaderThatWrites: What about you readers? Do you ship it?

* * *

Yang: I want Holidays! Come and protest with me!

 **Chapter 5:** Freezerburn

 **Chapter 6** : Bumblebee

 **Chapter 7:** Arkos

 **Chapter 8** : Boop

 **Chapter 9:** Crosshares

* * *

So far for the extra chapters:

Chapter 21: Pollination (requested from Levibrechbiel)

Chapter 22: Dragon Slayer (requested from Emiliano733)

Chapter 23: Scarlet Knight (requested from Emiliano733)

Chapter 24: Humming Bird (requested from Emiliano733)

There are still 6 chapters left. Tell me your favorite ship and I will do my best to review them. :)


	6. Freezerburn

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **By:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

Ruby: We got 2 new Reviews!

 _Levibrechbiel: Thanks and I know this ship better as Checkmate_

RandomReaderThatWrites: You're Welcomed! I was first introduced to WeissxBlake with the name Monochrome though.

 _Momoshinju: Please Roman x Ruby (Rosewick)_

RandomReaderThatWrites: You will have to wait for it's chapter my friend. ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** Freezerburn

RandomReaderThatWrites: And what do you know. Volume 4's RWBY is again with us!

RWBY: Hello again.

Ruby: Hey guys! Since I'm not in today's ship, can I go? I mean we are fighting a psychopath over here.

Weiss: No! You left last time! You know, it's not easy keeping away from father when my scroll is on.

Yang: Whatever. Can we proceed now?

RandomReaderThatWrites: I'm with Yang. For today we have Freezerburn, also known as: A Song of Weiss and Fire, Snow Dragon, Little Miss Tsunshine, White Gold, the Concordat or Weiss Crispis. So, while you figure out the partners, I'm leaving and evading the possibility of being burned to a crisp. *Call Ended*

Blake: A Song of Weiss and Fire; Weiss Crispis. Thank you for making it obvious. Weiss&Yang, your turns.

Weiss: What the-!

Yang: Impossible! Am I being shipped with Ice Queen now?

Ruby: Yep!

Yang: Ahhg!

Ruby: Oh, come on! It's not like you two hate each-other. *BOOM&BANG Sounds Ignored* I can surely say you actually love each-other as much as you love me and Blake. Now, Chuff-Chuff! I don't wanna get killed here.

Weiss: *Cough* With all honesty... I love Yang. She is a very good friend and cares about us. She proved that much during the tournament and the attack. Yeah, she is a little hot-headed, loud and doesn't behave like a lady... But that's what makes her Yang! Perhaps, this ship makes sense... Still though. When I meet you, I will _Myrtinast_ you for scaring us.

Yang: And I will _Celica_ you and Blake for leaving like that! Yeah sure, you act all bossy 'cause you're rich. When we first met, you were just a silly little rich girl, but now, I can see that you are different. You're kind at heart, I know you care, and you are strong, no more a silly girl, but a _Weiss_ Huntress, Weiss.

Weiss: Couldn't you finish it without a pun!

Yang: Nope! *Grins*

Ruby: *Wipes Tear* I ship it!

Weiss: *Smiles* I do too!

Yang: Make it 3.

Blake: I don't.

RWY: *Stare* Why?!

Blake: What? One had to be in denial. 4 Yes, 0 No just don't work here.

RWY: Just tell your honest opinion.

Blake: You want my honest opinion... Well, later 'cause this crazy chameleon faunus old friend of mine, wants to kill me. *Call Ended*

RWY: Do you readers ship it?

* * *

Yang: We still have time to protest for my holidays!

 **Chapter 6** : Bumblebee

 **Chapter 7:** Arkos

 **Chapter 8** : Boop

 **Chapter 9** : Crosshares

 **Chapter 10:** Lancaster


	7. Bumblebee

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

Ruby: Thank you readers for leaving a review on each chapter. This time we got 5!

 _I cant be arsed: Personally Ladybug is my fav! Oh and i think it would be so funny to see them react to the Ozpin x Ruby ship. *Evil laughter* This is so fun._

RandomReaderThatWrites: *Evil Laughter* Oh yes it is. One order of Ozpin/Ruby coming on chapter 32.

 _Somebody: LANCASTER!_

RandomReaderThatWrites: Chapter 10 my friend, chapter 10.

 _Mikalyn: My main ships are actually mainly Ruby based to be honest with you. I don't really have any problems with any ships because who cares? if it makes someone happy then good on them. A few ships I would like to request are Nuts and Dolts (Ruby x Penny), Red Bull (Adam x Ruby), Wild Rose (Whitley x Ruby), North Pole (Weiss x Pyrrha), and Romeo (Neo x Roman) ;) I know its a lot of ships but I think my need for angst and awful humor would enjoy these as chapters :) I also slightly ship Freezerburn! I mean, I enjoy it but I wouldn't be upset if either characters were paired with someone else. Good luck on the next one!_

RandomReaderThatWrites: Nuts and dolts coming up on chapter 14, while Red Bull, Wild Rose, North Pole and Romeo will have to wait for chapter 25, 26, 27 and 28.

 _Sederance: I like how you review these ships, I can't wait to see a bit of Circuit Breaker and White Knight_

RandomReaderThatWrites: How could I forget White Knight! Circuit Breaker and White Knight coming on Chapter 29 and 30.

 _DennyIsMenece: Blake you are LYING you are diabolically planning to rip Ruby's innocence to shreds you bad kitty!  
Btw is Hoodwitch going on? Glynda x Ruby? I know Blake ships it bc she's kinky ;)_

RandomREaderThatWrites: Who knows, she may actually have a plan. As for Hoodwitch, chapter 31 is booked.

* * *

 **Chapter 6** : Bumblebee

RandomReaderThatWrites: Hola Amigos! We have one special guest tonight. Expect Volume 4's RWBY, whose appearance ends this chapter, Sun has also joined us this time.

Sun: Hey! For this chapter's ship we have Bumblebee, also known as: BMBLB or Bumbleby.

Ruby: Wait... Isn't Bumblebee the name of Yang's bike?

Weiss: That gives away Yang. But who is the second?

Blake: Bumblebee... They are yellow and black in color...!

Sun: Oh no-no! Yang and Blake? Never!

Yang: Hey, calm down monkey-boy! This is my ship, not yours! Now... WHY DID YOU LEAVE US, BLAKE?!

Blake: It's just that... I didn't want to see you get hurt anymore...

Yang: And you thought that's best! Leaving without a Goodbye! Hurting us even more!

Blake: I did not mean to do that-...

Yang: But you did! We lost Pyrrha, and then you... How does that help?!

Sun: Hey, calm down Dragon!

Yang: You shut up, monkey! You say you didn't want anyone getting hurt anymore, yet he is there with you!

Blake: He followed me! And-

Yang: And you could have run away from him, too. You are good at that after all.

Blake: Yang, I didn't-...

Sun: Hey, don't blame it on her! I followed her, because I care of her safety! And you know it!

Ruby: Will you three shut up! This Nuckelavee Grimm on my back is enough to get stressed about. I don't want to hear you too!

Weiss: Ruby's right. Blake, I did the same mistake as you. All Yang wants deep down is to see you again, even though she is acting all tough right now.

Yang: Tch!

Weiss: But, we are here for the ship 'Bumblebee' not to hear you three blabber.

Blake: ...

Yang: ...

Sun: Never gonna happen! *Atmosphere Completely Ruined*

Yang: You little Monkey! Just keep your mouth shut!

Sun: Nope!

Blake: Sun, please...

Sun: Fine. But keep in mind Yang: Blake is mine.

Yang: Keep dreaming, monkey!

Ruby: Keep this up and I will _Crescent_ you!

Yang: Shish sis. Getting back in track. Blake, you are a really important person to me; a friend, a teammate, an _arm_ and someone I can rely on. I'm grateful for all the things you have done for me, and I'm being honest when I say that I love you, as a friend, comrade or something more, whichever makes you more comfortable.

Blake: *Blush* I-I'm sorry, Yang. For everything. You lost an arm because of me, and then I left like a coward. But honestly, I did that because I thought that this way, you wouldn't get hurt because of me. Adam... He vowed to take away what is important to me, and I couldn't have that.

Yang: Oh, come on! I'm h _armless_. *Grins*

Blake: *Smiles*

Ruby: I ship it!

Weiss: Double it.

Yang: Make it three.

Sun: I don't ship it. Blake is mine!

RandomReaderThatWrites: Do you readers ship it?

* * *

Yang: She is stealing my Vacations away from me!

 **Chapter 7:** Arkos

 **Chapter 8** : Boop

 **Chapter 9:** Crosshares

 **Chapter 10** : Lancaster

 **Chapter** **11** : Iceberg

Requests:

 **Chapter 25** : Red Bull (by Mikalyn)

 **Chapter 26:** Wild Rose (by Mikalyn)

 **Chapter 27:** North Pole (by Mikalyn)

 **Chapter 28** : Romeo (by Mikalyn)

 **Chapter 29** : White Knight (by Sederance)

 **Chapter 30** : Circuit Breaker (by Sederance)

 **Chapter 31** : Hoodwitch (by DennyIsMenece)

 **Chapter 32** : Ozpin x Ruby (by I can't be arsed)

Only three chapters left, and then the Requests are over.


	8. Arkos

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

Yang: Will someone join my protest?!

 _Emiliano733: Hello, nice chapter. Blake is my second favourite character after Qrow, but i'm neutral about her pairings(if they aren't bullshit, as a professor for example, i like them all if used well), but actually i'm cheering up a little more for blacksun. For next requestion, emercury and ice cream knight. Keep up the good work and see you later._

RandomReaderThatWrites: Since this is the last time I will be taking requests, one order of Emercury and Ice cream knight coming on Chapter 35 and 36.

 _lizabug36: I love WhiteRose so much! id like to see Qrow and Glynda!_

RandomReaderThatWrites: Qrow/Glynda? Seems interesting. Maybe chapter 37 will do.

 _XNiteWalker: I'm just gonna go ahead and say this before they pop up other than a little bit of Red Bull I don't really ship Ruby with any of the guys in the series especially Jaune because I'm not particularly fond of him. I tend to ship her more with the other females of the series even the ones that don't really make any senselike Ruby x Salem which I've seen a couple of and they weren't all that bad. And outside the ones I've mentioned so far are Ruby x Coco, Ruby x Winter, Ruby x Glynda, Ruby x Pyrrha, and Pollination. On a different note did you know there is at least one Ruby x Summer story out there (it was a lemon by still) but there is no Ruby x Raven and on that same note I am a fan of Summer x Raven, hell there's even a Kali (Blake's mom) x Raven._

RandomReaderThatWrites: Honestly, I only ship Ruby with those inside RWBY. For chapter 38, I decided that SummerxRaven would be a good idea.

 _Ginger Ninja 47: I loved this! Freezerburn is my OTP! And Blake, don't lie, none shall escape the wrath of Freezerburn! Anyway, can I request Sea Monkeys (Sun x Neptune), Arctic Ocean (Neptune x Weiss), Pyrruby (Pyrrha x Ruby) and Pussy Magnet (Pyrrha x Blake). Thanks!_

RandomReaderThatWrites: Freezerburn! XD As for Artic Ocean, it is coming on chapter 11, so it's pretty near. Milk and Cereal (Pyrruby) is already on the list as chapter 13. However, Sea Monkeys and _Cat_ Magnet will have to wait for chapter 33 and 34.

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** Arkos

RandomReaderThatWrites: Hello Readers! Today is a special day! We are going to review 2 ships, which means: 2 chapters!

Yang: Nooooooo!

Ruby: Wait! That means that tomorrow we have a ship about me!

Weiss: Stop whining you two!

RandomReaderThatWrites: And for chapter 7, we have 2 special guests.

Nora: HELLO PEOPLE!

Ren: Hello!

Blake: Today, we are reviewing the ship known as "Arkos".

Weiss: For this ship, the name "Legends" is also used sometimes.

Ruby: And as we all know, this ship is about: Pyrrha and Jaune.

Nora&Ren: And we were asked to come here as secondary commentary.

RandomReaderThatWrites: Hey, that actually rhythms!

Ruby: You know, Jaune and Pyrrha would actually make a great couple.

Weiss: No way. Jaune is way too weak and silly for someone like Pyrrha.

Blake: It's pretty obvious that Pyrrha likes him though.

Weiss: No matter. Those two are really different from each-other. It doesn't make any sense.

Yang: "Notice me Senpai" Mode: On.

Nora: Jaune is completely oblivious though. He is all caught up on Weiss to notice.

Weiss: Not my Problem.

RandomReaderThatWrites: Can we please leave WeissxJaune for its own Chapter?

Blake: To be honest, it was obvious that Pyhrra developed feelings for him since day one.

Yang: She did choose him as her partner during the initiation.

Ruby: And she is training him, most likely because she cares for him.

Ren: We have talked before, and Pyrrha herself proved to us that she loves him, but will never gather the courage to tell Jaune how she feels.

Nora: I told her to practice what she preaches, but she won't listen.

Ruby: Team gather! We have a new mission!

Yang: What are you planning, sis?

Ruby: Getting Pyrrha and Jaune together!

RWBYNR (Rubinir): On it!

Weiss: Wait! Why am I in this?!

Nora: We are gonna get Arkos together! We are gonna get Pyrrha and Jaune together! Yassss!

Ren: That will be hard though. Unless Remnant is about to end, Pyrrha won't say anything.

Nora: Then we can go break legs and end Remnant. *Straight Face*

Yang: Count on me!

Blake: We are not really gonna destroy everything, are we?

Nora: Maybe.

Ren: Nora, please refrain from breaking legs of the innocents.

Yang: You are no fun, Ren.

Ruby: Gather up team. Arkos shippers get ready!

RBYNR: Yess!

Weiss: Noo!

RandomReaderThatWrites: Goodbye Friends! *Waves* They're quiet the bunch. What about you readers? Are you going to join the Legend shippers?

* * *

Yang: MY VACATIONS! Now we are working two chapters per day! This is not what I signed for!

 **Chapter 8** : Boop

 **Chapter 9:** Crosshares

 **Chapter 10** : Lancaster

 **Chapter** **11** : Arctic Ocean

 **Chapter** **12** : Baked Alaska

Yang: It was supposed to have 20 chapters, not 38!

 **Chapter 33** : Sea Monkeys (Requested by Ginger Ninja 47)

 **Chapter 34:** Pussy Magnet (Requested by Ginger Ninja 47)

 **Chapter 35** : Emercury (Requested by Emiliano733)

 **Chapter 36:** Ice cream Knight (Requested by Emiliano733)

 **Chapter 37:** Qrow/Glynda (Requested by Lizabug36)

 **Chapter 38** : Summer/Raven


	9. Boop

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

Yang: Want any of you join me? Of course! You evil humans are enjoying this, aren't you?!

 _Namah: I gotta be honest I really don't like white rose. It just seems like too much of a crackship for me. It feels against character. Think about it pretty sure weiss is straight she shown interest in guys and never girls. Not only that but shes a conservative rich girl she was a for majority of the show a racist, im inclined to think she moght hold conservative views on homosexuality too. Id be inclined to think ruby might be gay since she doesn't show much interest on guy but its odvious the storys been building up to lancaster._

RandomReaderThatWrites: Weiss a racist? Yes, she hated the White Fang, but I don't think that going that far as Racist is what she does. Besides, she has gone through Character Development, and honestly speaking, if you take everything into consideration, White Rose makes more sense than Iceberg/Arctic Ocean. As for Lancaster, not necessarily. Only because they spent Volume 4 together does not show that Lancaster is going to be canon.

Alas, thank you for leaving a review, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

 _korben600: Mwhahahhah! Everybody ships Arkos! Oh, and quick question, do you take polyamorous ships? Cause if so, imma add Blake x Yang x Sun. (Blake has a thing for blondes)_

 _If not, I'm also adding Stacy's mom as a ship, regardless (Kali x Sun) (not necessarily because I ship it so much as I want Blake to suffer, mwhahahaha)_

 _Also, if anyone hasn't added it, Qrowin, and Elderburn, because winter Schnee needs some love and Weiss needs more embarrassment in her life._

 _And since Yang and Ruby haven't gone through enough, I would also like to request what I call Teamlayer (Taiyang Xiao Long x Qrow Branwen) (get it, because if tai slept with Tai slept with Qrow he laid with his whole team?) (officially called Taiqrow)_

 _Sorry for adding so many ship requests, I know you're swamped but I've been enjoying all of the schadenfreude and wanted to get in some last ones before requests closed..._

RandomReaderThatWrites: Qrowin/Snowbirds is already on the list. As for "Blake and the Blondes", Kali/Sun, Elderburn and Teamlayer, I will do my best ;) Now people, requests are officially over.

 _Emiliano733: Oh, yes, i wish them good luck. Keep up the good work and see you later._

RandomReaderThatWrites: I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. Here is the second one. Hop you enjoy this too.

* * *

 **Chapter 8** : Boop

RandomReaderThatWrites: Hello again Readers! We are back with Chapter 8. For this chapter, our special guest will be: Penny!

Penny: Hi!

Ruby: Penny! What are you doing here?

Penny: I was asked to be a Secondary Commentary just for this chapter.

Yang: But Ran, she is not human, and does not completely understand human feelings.

RandomReaderThatWrites: That's why she is here. While we do our review, she can also get a better understanding of human emotions.

Yang: But you know in Canon, Penny is reduced to Qu-

RandomReaderThatWrites: I KNOW! *Starts Crying*

Yang: Eh... *Awkward Situation* For today's ship we have 'Boop', also known as: Noren, Sloth Flower, Renora, Sloth, Flower Power or Watermelon.

Ruby: Yes, we are going to review Ren and Nora!

Blake: Do those two really need to be reviewed?

Weiss: No, if you ask me.

RandomReaderThatWrites: Oh come on girls. We have to review the ships in the list, and this one is on said list.

Penny: And what am I supposed to do as Secondary Commentary?

RandomReaderThatWrites: You know Ren and Nora, right? Well, you have to say your opinion regarding their relationship.

Penny: And what do people do in a relationship?

Yang: *Eyes Shine* They kiss on the lips and make out. *Smug Grim*

Blake: Please, no further details Yang.

Yang: Sure, _Brake_.

Penny: So, do we review on the subject: "Would Ren and Nora look good kissing and making out?"

Yang: Yes!

Penny: Okay, then... based on my calculations... the answer would be: Yes.

Ruby: Penny is right! They're just so cute together!

Yang: LOL, Nora would have gone as far as to bribe Ozpin, only to pair her and Ren as partners, back during the initiation.

Weiss: Yet, they're not together.

Penny: Together? Aren't they in the same team?

Blake: Together as in Lovers, Penny.

Penny: Oh.

Weiss: This is pointless. Everyone knows Nora is a Rensexual, and everyone knows Ren cares for Nora. Why are we doing this?

Penny: What's a Rensexual?

Yang: Not lesb, not gay, but someone interested only on Ren and no other male or female.

Penny: Oh. Then, wouldn't that mean that Renora is basically: Inseparable Ship.

Ruby: Yes, but... What if somehow someone breaks this ship?!

Blake: I don't think that is ever going to happen.

Yang: Yeah sis. It's obvious. Those two are going to end up together.

Ruby: But what if one of them dies?! Like Arkos?!

Weiss: Ruby, calm down.

Ruby: No! We have to stop any interference!

RPBY: Yeah!

Weiss: Girls!

Ruby: Let us make Renora happen at all cost! For the sake of Renora cute babies!

RWBYP: Yes!

Ruby: On we go!

RandomReaderThatWrites: But girls, remember to return tomorrow for the next chapter!

RWBY: No!

* * *

Yang: I am dying here people!

 **Chapter 9:** Crosshares

 **Chapter 10** : Lancaster

 **Chapter** **11** : Iceberg

 **Chapter** **12** : Baked Alaska

 **Chapter** **13** : Milk and Cereal


	10. Crosshares

**RWB Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites a.k.a Ran

* * *

 _merendinoemiliano: Hello, i'm emiliano733 (some problem with my account, don't ask) the chapter is pretty good and i loved Penny's intromission. Renora must happen at all cost, they have both so much to give to the fandom. I request Adamx Cinder, keep up the good work and see you later._

RandomReaderThatWrites: Not gonna ask. *Sigh* The requests are closed, Emiliano, but after a talk with Yang, I think I can manage Adam/Cinder in chapter 40.

 _lizabug36: I love this ship so much! Ren and Nora is soooo canon!_

RandomReaderThatWrites: Go Renora!

 _Baron Bolt: Knightengale(Raven x Jaune)_  
 _Timid Knight(Raven x Jaune)_  
 _Inferno Knight(Cinder x Jaune)_  
 _Illusive Knight(Emerald x Jaune)_

 _RandomReaderThatWrites: You are quiet the Jaune fan I see. But, why would you ship Jaune with Raven, Cinder and Emerald? However, since this review arrived into my e-mail late yesterday, I was unable to reply sooner. Sadly, I cannot take up your requests. Maybe, if I start a sequel of this. I am after all, planning to start another RWBY story, which needs my entire time and focus. I am sorry to decline._

 _escayn: I would like to ask the pair of ozpin / qrow, taiyang / qrow and summer / qrow, since you do not see much of those couples, especially_  
 _Those who are yaoi. Thank you for reading this and I am sorry if it is not understood since I am Argentine and I am writing with a translator_

RandomReaderThatWrites: Humming Bird and Taiyang/Qrow are already on the list. While Requests are over, I think that I can make Ozpin/Qrow on chapter 39.

* * *

 **Chapter 9** : Crosshares

RandomReaderThatWrites: Hallo Readers! For today, Yang won't be with us, because that was her condition to me taking two last requests. So readers: Requests are over! No more are to be taken.

Ruby: How many chapters will we be reviewing today?

Ran: If we have time, we can work on two chapters.

Weiss: And why is Yang the one getting the day off?

Ran: Correction: the _Chapter_ off. She will be returning on Chapter 10.

Blake: Anyway, for chapter 9, we will be reviewing: Crosshares, also known as: Nesquick, Chocolate Bunny, Easter Bunny or Combat Toes.

Ruby: Chocolate Bunny as in: Coco and Velvet?

Ran: Yep.

Weiss: We haven't seen much from Coco and Velvet in Canon. Or even team CFVY.

Blake: But why would people ship them?

Ruby: Maybe because of screentime?

Weiss: Yeah. They spent most of the time together, especially during the attack. And Coco was the only student who knew of Velvet's weapon.

Ruby: Unlimited Velvet Works!

Ran: Ruby, please no references from other Animes.

Weiss: Still, would Crosshare make sense as a ship?

Blake: *Looks at Scroll* FNDM seems to ship Coco/Fox and Velvet/Yatsuhashi, too.

Ruby: Eh? Why?

Ran: Are we going to do a tripple review now?

Blake: We may need to do a bit of research for these ships.

Weiss: Yeah.

Ruby: Coco and Velvet babies would look cute tho.

Weiss: You are right. *Starts thinking*

Blake: Probably. *Starts thinking*

Ran: Girls...?

Weiss: I think I ship it.

Ruby: Me too.

Blake: Make it three. Hey Ruby, this new Cookie Shop opened up a few days ago. Wanna go?

Ruby: Yes!

Weiss: They said they served Strawberry Sunrise, too. *Shrug* Yang's loss.

Ran: Girls!... *Sigh* This has to be the shortest review ever.

* * *

Weiss: I will kill Yang. How dare she give me her Job?!

 **Chapter 10** : Lancaster

 **Chapter** **11** : Iceberg

 **Chapter** **12** : Baked Alaska

 **Chapter** **13** : Milk and Cereal

 **Chapter** **14** : Nuts and Dolts


	11. Lancaster

**WBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

I will answer your reviews (and improve chapter quality) tomorrow when I have my laptop back.

 **Chapter** **10:** Lancaster

Yang: I'M BACK!

RWB: Welcome back, Yang.

Yang: For this chapter, we have Lancaster!

Ruby: Hey, where is Ran?

Yang: She was busy, so I'm taking her place. Now, Lancaster is also known as: Crater Face, Rose Knight, Rosy Arc, Lunar Rose, Dork Knight or Dork York.

Weiss: Dork, you're up!

Blake: Rosy Arc... You and Jaune...

Ruby: Why me again?!

Yang: *Glares into Space*

RWB: Yang... Are you okay?

Yang: NO GUY IS GOING TO TOUCH MY BABY SIS!!

RWB: ...

Yang: Jaune Arc... Be prepared the test. Question number 1: Ruby, do you have feelings for him?

Ruby: ... No?

Yang: *Nods* Checkmate, search on the scroll.

WB: What?!

Yang: "JauneXRuby Moments" or "Why to ship Lancaster".

Blake: Roger, Captain.

Weiss: ...

Yang: Hmmm... If this boy doesn't pass the test, this ship shall be eradicated.

Ruby: Yang...

Yang: Not now, Ruby. Your love life may be in danger!

Ruby: I don't think that's...

Blake: Found it, Yang.

Ruby: ...Necessary...

Yang: *Looks at Blake's Scroll* Yeah, I agree with this vid.

Weiss: *Looks at Blake's Scroll* You are right. Expect their first meeting at Beacon, there are no strong reasons for this ship.

Blake: Yeah. Jaune doesn't really interact with Ruby much. The only time actually is when we meet JNPR, and even then, he interacts with all of us, and we with the entire JNPR.

Yang: Yet, there are people that believe in Lancaster becoming canon, because of Volume 4.

Weiss: Why though?

Ruby: Yang...

Blake: I can't see any real reason.

WBY: *Starts watching Volume 4 from Episode 1*

Weiss: Nope, none. Though I have to say...

Ruby: Weiss...

Weiss: I F*#king Hate You Whitley!

Yang: Wow! The Princess Cursed!

Ruby: Umm...

Blake: From Volume 4, maybe the moment when Ruby finds Jaune listening to Pyrrha's recordings?

Ruby: Blake...

Yang: Still not enough reasons to convince me. I mean, the three of them wanted to help Ruby, not only Jaune. Jaune never approached Ruby, unless it was to discuss team plans. Hell, it was only during fights, and he was clearly more worried for Ren and Nora than Ruby and Qrow.

Weiss: I would have been convinced, if they approached each-other when one was sad, but when Jaune was looking at his shield, it was Nora and Ren, and when Ruby was worried for Qrow, she was alone writing to Yan/.

Ruby: Girls!... *Face is now Red*

Blake: Maybe because the were paired together when they were searching for a medic to look at Qrow?

Yang: Still not convinced.

Ruby: WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!!!!!

WBY: *Shocked*...

Ruby: This is my ship, not yours! So will you leave it! Yes, Jaune is a good friend. Ren and Nora, too. But, it's my choice as with who I'm falling for! Not yours! Not FNDM's! If I choose Weiss, then Weiss. If it's Blake, then Blake. If it's Jaune, then Jaune.

WBY: *Eyes Wide* *Jaws Dropped to the ground*...

Ruby: Gahhh!! *Stroms out of the Room*

Yang: Jaune still doesn't pass the test.

RandomReaderThatWrites: *Pokes head into the room* Hey, I saw Ruby storming off al red and-... *Sees wide eyes and dropped jaws* Eh... What did I miss?

RandomReaderThatWrites: :) Sorry Lancaster shippers.

 **Chapter** **11** : Iceberg

 **Chapter** **12** : Baked Alaska

 **Chapter** **13** : Milk and Cereal

 **Chapter** **14** : Nuts and Dolts

 **Chapter** **15** : Snowbird


	12. Arctic Ocean

**RW Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _TM Calypso: the reactions are quite interesting. I'm hoping one of the ones you are planning on doing would be the SummerxRuby ship (forgot it's name.) The reactions would be hilarious imo._

Random: I will see what I can do about your ship. Can't promise you anything tho ;)

 _merendinoemiliano : Hello, nice chpater, i can't wait to see the next. Poor Yang, probably they will put all on her count and i loved the reference to fate. Keep up the good work and see you later._

Random: I will ;)

 _Baron Bolt:My bad timid Knight is velvet and Jaune  
_

Radom: Haha, and here I was: Timid Knight RavenXJaune? What the hell? Though, I can do something about VelvetXJaune. Maybe a chapter?

 _Baron Bolt:I have seen many alternate universe in fanfic where they make it work. He is a character that has potential to be the best hero or villain depending on who trains him._

Random: Every ship is possible if you change some things on canon storylines.

 _Levibrechbiel: Thanks to this I now know what Lancaster means_

Random: Before doing researches in the RWBY Ship category, I always was like: Arctic Ocean? What the hell? Milk and Cereal? Wut? Lancaster? What's that?

 _merendinoemiliano: Hello, it's me again(whath the heck happened to my facebook account is unknown). I totally agree with Yang, if Lancaster will happen i'll burn texas into ashes(also because, i admit, Ruby is my waifu). Keep up the good work and see you later._

Yang: On to Haven to destroy Lancaster, lol

 _DizzyDax : Just wondering if you could review Bee's Schnees (Yang, Weiss, and Blake)? Thanks and nice work.  
_

Random: Perhaps I can manage that. Dunno

 _A Lightswitch: I knew it_

Random: For some reasons those three words made me laugh for an hour.

 _Guest: Me: Hmm.. After reading this fanfiction, I should recommend a ship! How about -_

 _Ran: I will know longer be taking ship requests!_

 _Me: RoseGarden... For the love of - You know what, I may still have a chance! Maybe if I just wait long enough she'll probably post a reaction of it.._

Ran: Yes you may. In the sequel or some chapter I may suddenly plan to do ;)

 _Killer Queen:You're a hypocrite_

Random: Taking that as a compliment ;)

One last thing...

HYPED FOR WEISS TRAILER!

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** Arctic Ocean

RandomReaderThatWrites: What's up Readers? Welcome back to yet another chapter of RWBY Reacts to Ships. Now, I have one question for you: Did you notice anything strange in the top titles of Chapter 9 and 10? Yes? No?

Yang: Can we proceed to the chapter now?

Blake: Arctic Ocean is an interesting name.

Ruby: FNDM also refers to it as: Under the Schnee, Neiss, Iceberg, Arctic Waters or Icy Waters.

Weiss: Under the Schnee... I'm not feeling too well right now...

Blake: So, Weiss with...?

Yang: Neiss? Waters? Neptune of course.

Ruby: What?!

Weiss: *Blushes* Ah, me and him... I don't think... *Blush deepens*

Blake: Are you okay, Weiss?

Yang: I think you should be asking that to Ruby...

Ruby: *Evil Smirk* Hehehehe...

?: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Bumblebee: Was that Neptune? *Look at Ruby* What the...?

Ruby: *Holding Neptune's Weapon*

Weiss: Ruby... You didn't...

Ruby: If he thinks he can steal my partner, then he has another thing coming!

Yang: I think that's a: "Yes, I used my Semblance to steal Nep- _tunes_ ' weapon."...

Blake: Pretty sure?

Yang: Totally.

Weiss: But Ruby, you can't steal others' weapons!

Ruby: But Weiss, you can't steal others' Partners!

Weiss: What?! No one is stealing partners here!

Blake: ...

Yang: ...

Ruby: He is!

Weiss: It's just a FNDM ship, Ruby! Snap out of it!

Yang: Yeah, _snap_ chat out of it Ruby...

Blake: I don't think puns are gonna help.

Weiss: Yes, Neptune is cool. He is a gentelman and I kind of like him! But I don't think we can go that far... With my father and everything...

Ruby: Do you like... Really really like him?

Weiss: No!... As a friend perhaps.

Ruby: Let me do a bit of a calculation here...

Weiss: What?!

Bumblebee: ...

Ruby: You were messing with my ship last chapter, so it's my turn now. *Evil Smirk*

Weiss: But Ruby-

Ruby: First. When we first met, you were all rich and hard on us, never telling us anything about yourself, and you even looked down on me. It took you time to warm up to your team, and when Neptune suddenly showed up, you were all warm and head over heels for him. W-H-Y?

Weiss: N-no, I did not-

Ruby: Second. He rejected you when you asked him to be your partner for the dance. He only approached you after his denial because of Jaune's advice. If he really cared, he would have forgotten about his inability to dance and said: "Yes", but he did not!

Weiss: Ruby, look-

Ruby: Third. In Volume 4 he did not make any appearances, only being mentioned once by Sun for the entire series. I didn't see you thinking about him, so this ship is impossible. I bet he won't show up in Volume 5 at all!

Weiss: Will you listen to-

Ruby: Fourth. Do you...

Weiss: What now?!

Ruby: Do you love him... More than us?

Weiss: NO! I liked him because he was cool, but never more! Gahh, I'm going to retire from this Job!

Ruby: So, does that mean you don't ship it?

Weiss: Just Shut Up!

Yang: *Whispers to Blake* I think Ruby's "...Maybe" just turned into "Yes, I ship White Rose".

Blake: *Nods*

* * *

Yang: Guess I'm back. No more holidays. Whyyyyy?!

 **Chapter** **12** : Baked Alaska

 **Chapter** **13** : Milk and Cereal

 **Chapter** **14** : Nuts and Dolts

 **Chapter** **15** : Snowbird

 **Chapter 16:** Black Sun


	13. Baked Alaska

**RWB Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

Ruby: *Starts crying* We have got only one review! Are the readers not enjoying this story anymore?

Ran: Don't think like that Ruby. Maybe they haven't had time to read or they didn't know what to leave as a review.

Ruby: Is it because of my behavior last time?

Ran: No! Ruby, please calm down.

 _TM Calypso: I love how Ruby just loses it over this, lol._

Ruby: Oh, so it wasn't my behavior...

* * *

 **Chapter 12:** Baked Alaska

Ran: Hello fellow RWBY fans! Did you enjoy the new trailer published yesterday? I'm sure, Weiss Fans did.

Yang: Are we gonna talk about Weiss this chapter?

Ran: Oh, don't worry, Yang. I'm sure you will get a trailer, too.

Yang: W? H? E? N?

Blake: Girls, get back in line.

Weiss: For today we have Baked Alaska, also known as: Sandae, Lemon Sorbet, Sundae Breast, Melted Ice cream.

Ruby: No cookies?

Weiss: No. Melted Ice cream... The theme is Fire and Ice.

Ruby: But you and Yang are Freezerburn, so... Who's another Ice themed character?

Blake: Weiss' Sister and... *Looks at Yang*

Yang: Noooooo!

Ruby: My ear!

Yang: Neooooooo!

Weiss: Isn't Neo the one that you fought on the train?

Ruby: The one that beat Yang?

Blake: Yeah, that's her.

Yang: Shut up! I don't want to hear anything about her!

Ruby: Wait, *Realizes what she just said* Yang got beaten?!

Freezerburn: *Look Away*

Ruby: Weiss, too?! What? When? How?

Blake: Chainsaw guy.

Ran: Please, can we move to the ship?

Ruby: Yang is being shipped with the one that beat her. WOW

Blake: For all we know, there's a Weiss/Chainsaw guy ship, too.

Weiss: No way!

Yang: *Mortified*

Ruby: *Spaced Out*

Weiss: Ruby? Yang?

Enabler: ...

Blake: *Flicks Foreheads*

Enabler: Ouch! Why did you do that?!

Weiss: Focus you two! We have a ship to review!

Yang: *Back to Mortification*

Ruby: I got it! Neo used to be Torchwick's assistant. With his out of the picture, we can get Neo on our side and learn more about Cinder and Salem's plans!

Blake: And, how are we going to do that?

Ruby: With the power of this ship!

Weiss: I don't think Yang will agree... *Points at Yang*

Ladybug: *Look at Yang*

Ruby: *Smirks* Yang, as your team leader, I will give you a very important mission! You have to make Neo join the good side!

Yang: *Passes out of Mortification*

Blake: Do you think... The plan will work?

Weiss: It will... Totally Fail.

* * *

Yang: *Still passed out*

 **Chapter** **13** : Milk and Cereal

 **Chapter** **14** : Nuts and Dolts

 **Chapter** **15** : Snowbird

 **Chapter 16:** Black Sun

 **Chapter 17:** Falling Petals


	14. Milk and Cereal

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

Ran: See Ruby, I told ya.

 _FOne: This is super amusing, I love the interaction, Baked Alaska is one of my favorite ships._

Ran: I try to make the interactions funny but real at the same time. As in the sense: That's something they would have said in the show too. Glad you like them.

 _PotterLAW2016: Nice, I think you should do Stinging Thorns (or whatever the ship is called) TyrianxRuby, it'd be fun to see if Ruby's mortification could match Yang._

Ran: You are right. I'll see what I can do.

 _TM Calypso: In all honesty, I support YangxNeo 100% I also support RubyxNeo and...well...anything involving Neo. Mostly because she is my 3rd favorite character, right behind Ruby and Yang._

Ran: I like Neo, too. Still wondering... Why doesn't she speak?

 _DennyIsMenece: As a fellow fandom and Ruby and Blake enthusiast I give Blake the mission to defile Ruby's innocence!_

Blake: I shall see to completing this mission. Of course it will be hard, especially after the Weiss trailer and the White Roses chilling in the middle of the screen. White Rose fans may be in the way.

 _nopeite nopeite nope: oh I totally ***this one. And what about the Salem x summer ship I saw once?_

Ran: You will just have to wait. ;)

 _merendinoemiliano: Hello, nice chapters, frankly i'm neutral about iceberg, but i doubt Neptune won't appear in volume 5. And i'm very curious to see whath Neo will do, thanksfully we just have other three months to wait. Keep up the good work and see you later ._

 _P.s. still don't recognise my facebook account. Do you know anything about code f2?_

Ran: I'm sorry to say that I've never heard of it. As for Iceberg, the first episodes Weiss and Neptune interacted, I actually was neutral to it, but now I'm like: Seriously, Iceberg?

 _Silver0Wolf: I've been grinning like a fiend since chapter 1. These reactions are priceless!_

Ran: And I hope you continue. XD

 _korben600: Hahaha! The schadenfreude intensifies! Personally, I ship Baked Alaska as a hate ship more than anything. They hate each other but simultaneously think each other are really hot._

 _Also, the Weiss trailer was AMAZING. I can't wait to see Winter and Weiss kicking butt together in the new volume. Though I'm a little bit concerned that they're foreshadowing that they're going to kill her off "I won't always be around Weiss" is a pretty ominous thing to say after volume 3's ending..._

Ran: Hate ship Baked Alaska ftw.

Yeah, they could be foreshadowing Winter's (Let's hope not) death, just like how the game they played in the library foreshadowed the attack on Beacon. Yet, it could also be taken as a: "I have work to do, Weiss. I travel to places and you will be at Beacon from now on." kinda thing. Let's hope it is the second.

 _Levibrechbiel: Falling petals please bring in cinder fall so she can also react_

Ran: Chapter 17 ;)

 _wolf:expected reaction to backed alaska. now time for milk and cereal to take the stage._

Ran: The stage is ready.

* * *

 **Chapter** **13** : Milk and Cereal

Ran: Hello again. As you noticed last chapter, we will be referring to a character duo that talk at the same time with their ship/attack combo name. However, this does not mean we ship the ship. Or we do… whatever!

Yang: Only two character shorts left… one has to be mine!

Ran: Just be patient Yang. You will get one.

Yang: They better give me one! Moving on, our ship this time is: Milk and Cereal… I'm hungry all of a sudden.

Ruby: Readers, drink milk. Never forget it! Every morning. Be healthy, drink milk!

Weiss: Do not forget the Alternative Names: Scarlet Duo, Victory Rose, Pole Control, Scarlet Fever, Destiny's Child, Milk and Cookies, Red Autumn, Marshmallows, Magnetic Rose, Smol Red or Tol Red.

Blake: Victory Rose and Magnetic Rose. Why is every RubyX ship so obvious?

Weiss: Pole Control. Welcome back, Pyrrha.

Yang: We present before you, the RubyXPyrrha ship! Now give me the Milk and Cookies.

Blake: It's a ship name, Yang. Not food.

Yang: I'll eat anything!

Weiss: Isn't Ruby being shipped with too many girls lately?

Ran: Oh, you haven't seen anything.

Ruby: What?!

Ran: N-nothing! S-so Ruby, what do you think about this ship?

Ruby: Umm, well... *Blushes* Pyrrha is a very nice person, a kind friend and a really strong huntress.

Weiss: Still, why would they ship her with Ruby?

Yang: Weiss, please refrain from going "Notice me Senpai" Mode.

Blake: They do have various reasons.

Yang: They do? *Dumbfounded*

Blake: Yes. Both are scarlet heads-

Weiss: That doesn't really look like relationship material.

Blake: *Ignores Weiss* They both fought -in a way- Cinder.

Weiss: Still not relation-

Blake: And they both have connection to past legends. Pyrrha being the Fall Maiden and Ruby a Silver Eyes Warrior.

Weiss: Not really convinced.

Blake: But FNDM must have thought, that if Ruby and Pyrrha's powers were to merge into one child, he or she would be unstoppable.

Ruby: Is kids all the FNDM thinks about?

Yang: *Pushes Play button on Scroll* "For the sake of Renora Babies" "Jaune and Pyrrha's babies would look cute tho." I'm pretty sure that's what you think about.

Ruby: It's not the same! And so far I've not heard of 2 females having a child!

Yang: Science has evolved.

Ruby: It has? *Dumbfounded Mode* Still, while I do like Pyrrha a lot, I don't thing going that far is possible...

Weiss: Ship is still standing.

Ruby: B-besides... *Starts crying* ... P-pyrrha is d-dead! *Runs out of the room*

Ran: Ehh... I don't think she will like the other chapter's ship...

* * *

Yang: Sis... P-please stop crying...

 **Chapter** **14** : Nuts and Dolts

 **Chapter** **15** : Snowbird

 **Chapter 16:** Black Sun

 **Chapter 17:** Falling Petals

 **Chapter 18:** Beauty and the Beast


	15. Nuts and Dolts

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **By:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 **Chapter 14:** Nuts and Dolts

Ran: Sup! We are back. *Nervous Laugh* Hey girls... I don't think this is a good idea...

Checkmate: Completely Agree.

Yang: *Just got Ruby to stop crying* Yeah, that would be going too far.

Ran: We could work on this tomorrow or choose another random ship.

Weiss: We should do that.

Blake: *Nods* Yeah.

Ran: *Goes to check on Yang's Scroll* I think the rest of the list is here... *Starts Scrolling* Found it! How about we do-

Ruby: What's this? *Picks a piece of paper* Chapter 14: Nuts and Dolts. What does Nuts and Dolts stand for?

Ran: *Mortified*

Yang: Emm, sis...

Ruby: "Just Friends", Mechanical Rose, Roboflower, Redbot?

Checkmate: *Mortified*

Ruby: What's wrong with you people?

Yang: *Sigh* W-well sis... Those are the names of your ship...

Ruby: With who?

R(an)WBY: ... With Penny...

Ruby: Oh... So I have a ship with Penny, too... *Sniff*

Yang: A-ahh... We were gonna change the s-ship, since you weren't feeling well...

Blake: We could do Snowbird instead.

Ruby: No, let's proceed with the schedule.

Ran: Seriously Ruby, it's fine.

Ruby: Penny... She is a very good friend... She is carefree and sometimes silly. The last one more because she is a robot and does not completely understand us humans. But, that makes her special. She is very kind and I like her.

Weiss: *Warm Smile* Ruby, you don't have to force yourself.

Ruby: I'm fine, Weiss. You girls know that Penny was special, in many ways.

RWBY: *Nods*

Ruby: She is strong and funny. Our first encounter was quiet... Unusual. Awkward, too. You girls were all "No!", but now I understand that saying "Yes, we are friends" was and will forever be my best choice of words.

WBY: Ruby... Come here. *Group Hug*

Ruby: ... *Sniff* And even though she was just a robot to others, in my heart she will forever be a real human, not a system of wires and chips.

Ran: Thank you for opening the bottle of feels, Rubes. *Wipes Tear*

* * *

Yang: Rest in Peace, Penny.

 **Chapter** **15** : Snowbird

 **Chapter 16:** Black Sun

 **Chapter 17:** Falling Petals

 **Chapter 18:** Beauty and the Beast

 **Chapter 19** : Rosewick


	16. Snow Birds

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _TM Calypso: Since we are on Rub ships again, I just want to say I strongly support White Rose and Enabler. White Rose for obvious reasons and Enabler...Yang and Ruby just seem way to close for siblings. They never fight and Yang is way too protective of Ruby. It just feels like there is more there that isn't_

 _That Being said, I think we can all agree that there is 1 ship that is very likely to happen with Ruby...Guns n' Roses (RubyxCrescent Rose) lol._

 _On a side note I THINK the SummerxRuby Ship is called Blood Roses. I am not 100% sure on this though. At the very least it will be what I call it._

Ran: I support White Rose, too. And what you say about Enabler bring a good point and are true.

Guns n' Roses is the only ship that White Rose or Enabler can't defeat. XD

Summer/Ruby had a few other names, but none come to mind at the moment.

 _nopeite nopeite nope: *face palms* I ment ship._

Ran: I figured that much, but I don't think my g-mail account did. LOL

 _nopeite nopeite nope: I ship nuts and dolts. also just for shits and giggles how about the ozpin and ruby ship I saw. maybe even cinder and emerald. Weiss and the wf lieutenant. summer and raven. did you do polination? And glynda and ozpin. cardin and velvet. well thats it from me. Bye._

Ran: While Requests are closed, here:

Wait for chapter

Not on the list, but will consider

That would be pretty funny

On the list, but wait for its chapter

Yes, but wait for chapter 21

Yes, in the list

No, but it would be funny. Will consider it

 _PotterLAW2016: Oh god! I ship both victory rose, and nuts and dolts. But I only started shipping it after they died, so that sucked. Great chapter and now I'm crying. Roosterteeth better not bring back a penny without her memories. That willl be too much to handle._

Ran: Yeah. While there have been various theories where fans believe that Penny will return with no memories and join JN_R as their P. Let's just hope the bottle of feels doesn't spill anymore content.

* * *

 **Chapter 15:** Snow Birds

Ran: And we are back!

Yang: Snow Birds is today's ship. It is also referred to as: Frozen Feather, Night's Watch or...

RWB: Or...?

Yang: ... Qrowin.

Ruby: Wait. Uncle Qrow and... Winter?!

Weiss: What?! My sister is being paired with that drunkard?

Yang: That would be an interesting ship.

Weiss: No way!

Blake: You never know. Yet, we have not seen them interact much, but no one knows what interactions they might have had in the past.

Weiss: My sister is too busy to deal with someone like him.

Yang: Is she now?

Ruby: They blew a hole in the courtyard. Maybe that's why they ship 'em.

Weiss: That doesn't make sense!

?: What's with all the commotion here?

Weiss: W-w-w-winter?! *Jaw on the floor*

Ruby: Oh, hello Winter! *Cheerful Wave*

Yang: That's Weiss' sister?

Blake: *Nods*

Yang: She is Cold. (Pun Version of: She is Hot)

Blake: *Sweetdrops*

?: *Sips from Drink* And what could Ice Queen be doing here?

Ruby: Uncle Qrow?!

Winter: Shouldn't you be on your mission, Qrow?

Qrow: Shouldn't you be on your way to Atlas, Winter?

Weiss: Wait! Wait is happening here?

QW: Secondary Commentary, she said.

Qrow: Can you kiddos end this soon. I have a bar to go to.

Yang: You know Uncle...

Qrow: What?

Yang: You and Ice Queen are being shipped. *Grins*

QW: *Look at each-other*

Qrow: *Shrug* Whatever.

Winter: Impossible.

Weiss: See! I told you it was impossible.

Ruby: It would still be an awesome couple tho.

?: Ma'am the ship is about to leave.

Winter: I'm sorry Weiss. I have to go.

Weiss: B-but Winter...

Qrow: *Sips* I'm off.

Ruby: B-but Uncle...

QW: *Art of Ignoring*

Ran: Goodbye! It was nice meeting you guys!

Qrow: So, Ice Queen...

Winter: What?

Qrow: Want to stop by the bar together?

Winter: No.

* * *

Yang: I have heard rumors... I may just get my holidays in a few days...

 **Chapter 16:** Black Sun

 **Chapter 17:** Falling Petals

 **Chapter 18:** Beauty and the Beast

 **Chapter 19** : Rosewick


	17. Black Sun

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _nopeite nopeite nope: i did not know that requests where closed._

Ran: Np.

 _SuperSpecial: Nice. I like this a lot._

Ran: I'm glad you do.

 _nopeite nopeite nope: im still going to sugest ships if i think of them anyways._

Ran: Please do. I will be either starting a sequel later, or marking this story Complete on chapter 40, but still going through requests, with slowed update rate of course.

 _TM Calypso: To comment on Penny being the P in JNPR, I am fine with that happening. Although I am personally hoping that Neo will have a change of heart and join the 'good side' and join them as JNNR (Junior, just like Nora wanted.)_

Ran: Now that I think about it, that would be super awesome.

 _merendinoemiliano: Hello, very nice chapters, i can't wait to see the next. Frankly i see(or better, saw, i hope Cinder will suffer for Ruby and/or Jaune's hands, even if she will turn to the heroe's side she deserves it) and i prefer Hummingbird way more than Qrowin(also because of the age gap), but let's see it. Keep up the good work and see you later._

Ran: I ship Humming Bird, and am pro to the 'Qrow being Ruby's father' theory, but Snow Bird is kinda funny as a ship, too.

 _Levibrechbiel: I went through a different react to ships and well I didn't like it_

Ran: As in: I went and read another RWBY Reacts story, but I did not like that one? That really means much to my inner writer. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story

 _wolf:good three chapters. personally i ship white rose as well as nuts and dolts hard. the later even now because i believe penny is going to be "revived" , granted slightly different but still. weather she was made to surplus regular hunters, be a weapon of war or to be used as the new maidens. (i do mean the plural version, conspiracy later) any of those functions will require more penny's to be made or at least a few backups somewhere._

Ran: You never know what Rooster Teeth will pull out

* * *

 **Chapter 16:** Black Sun

Ran: Sup guys! For today's chapter we have a special guest.

Yang: Yo!

Weiss: Isn't that basically Yang?

Ran: Na-ah! She is not our usual Yang, you see.

Blake: What do you mean?

Ran: She is Volume 4's Yang!

Weiss: *Sweatdrops* The difference?

Ran: *Deadpan* Seriously, Weiss?

Yang: Hey Kiddos! I don't have that much time here.

Ruby: Moving on to Black Sun then! Eclipse and Midnight Sun are also used for this ship.

Yang: With who is monkey-boy being shipped with?

White Rose: *Thinking*

Blake: *Tries to Escape*

Ran: Where do you think you are going?!

Blake: Ah... Um... Eh... I forgot to buy a book and the bookstore closes soon. *Nervous Laugh*

White Rose: ... With Blake. Sun and Blake!

Yang: WTF!

Ruby: Swear, Yang!

Yang: World Taekwondo Federation, Ruby.

Blake: *Tries Escaping Again*

Yang: *Blocks Blake's Way* Explain Blake Belladona! What excuses do you have for yourself?

Ruby: Yang! Don't be rude! That's her ship, you know!

Yang: But Ruby! Why go to that idiot, when she has me, Bumblebee! She has you, Ladybug and Weiss, Checkmate!

RWB: Yang! *Blushing*

Yang: So, Miss Bellabooty, what do you have to say for yourself?

Ruby: Yang...!

Blake: Sun is a good friend. He is a faunus like I am, and as such understands parts of my past, because we share them. He is kind and tries to do his best before me. I like him, even though he has his moments.

Yang: So he is BMBLB's final Boss!

White Rose: *Sweatdrop*

Yang: Plan completed! I find Ruby, kick her ass for leaving without me. Find Weiss and bring her to Ruby, then find Blake and beat Sun! Done.

Ruby: Yang, I don't think...

Yang: *Leaves Room to get ready for V5*

Weiss: ... That's a good plan...

Blake: Moron! *Face-Palm*

* * *

Yang: A few more chapters!

Ran: And requested chapters start!

Yang: No! My holidays!

Ran: By the way, The "World Taekwondo Federation" joke came from real life! XD I have a jacket I wear every time on training classes and the letters W, T and F are written on the sides on the sleeves. That's how I made the joke, lol. Oh, I wanted to ask: Do I have any reader here that also practices Taekwondo or any other Martial Arts?

 **Chapter 17:** Falling Petals

 **Chapter 18:** Beauty and the Beast

 **Chapter 19** : Rosewick


	18. Falling Petals

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **By:** Ran

* * *

 _PotterLAW2016: Yes! Come on Yang break out of the depression/ptsd! Even if it involves beating sun then I'm all for it._ _I think that since Blake has two very potential ships (bumblebee and black sun) that most likely either Sun or Yang is going to be killed by Adam. This way she'll have more drive and won't have to choose. I personally prefer they kill Sun._

Ran: That would be something only the next volume will be able to tell us.

 _TM Calypso: No arm jokes? I'm surprised. Thought you would have been...armed and ready...for it. :P_ _I gotta say, I don't really like Black Sun as a ship, but that being said... My encounters with most Bumblebee shippers was toxic, to put it mildly. To the point I hope Black Sun succeeds just to make them mad. I'm not saying they are all like that (I myself like Bumblebee) but most of the ones I talked with would be 'less than nice' about other ships and then start on how Bumblebee is so much better. Why can't we all just get along and enjoy the show (and resulting fics) for the awesomeness that it is?_

Ran: Well, people have been using the arm jokes way too much, so I thought of using something else for a change. Of course, at first I had a few h _armless_ jokes that would have made Yang'a _Armed_ and ready self get dis _armed_. But wouldn't it be _butter_ to say something different sometimes? Besides, using the same arm jokes seam _tear_ rifying. Now I can't stop. _Cotton_ you not have brought up the situation?

As for the shippers, you are right. Why can't we simply ship our ships, don't go to war with other shippers and read fanfiction to our heart's desire? Leave the ships to the creator to decide.

Levibrechbiel: Yes I meant it that way

Ran: *Goes to Heaven*

 _wolf:good chapter. next 3 chapters involve the main villans let us see the hell unleashed. most interested in beauty and the beast (if it is what i think it is adamXblake) because canon does give the vibe that it might have happened in some unknown degree so the reactions for that are a must see._

Ran: Yep, it's AdamXBlake. Tomorrow will be the day we have waited for

 _Eikkert: I kinda ship Bumblebee but with Like Morning Follows Night from the volume 4 soundtrack I ship Black Sun so much more now even though I don't like V.4 sun as much as I did for V.1-3_

Ran: There's also the BMBLB soundtrack. RT is playing with our minds! Agggghhhh

* * *

 **Chapter 17** : Falling Petals

Ran: *Nervous Laugh* Um... Hi...

Yang: What's wrong with you?

Ran: N-noth-nothing... I just...

Yang: You just...?

Ran: IinvitedCindertotoday'schapter!

Yang: Holy Sh-What?!

Ran: I'm sorry! *Runs out of Room*

Ruby: Wait! Did she just say...

Weiss: Cinder...

White Rose: Holy Haven Dust Why?!

Blake: This would explain it. *Reads Paper* Falling Petals, also known as: Fire Flower, Haunted Harvest, Fallen Petals, Mother's Warmth...

RWY: And?

Blake: CinderCreep or CinderRuby.

Yang: Holy S*t!

Weiss: Holy Dust Why?!

Ruby: HolyMotherDustofRemnantwhy?! *Passes out*

Blake: Ruby! Are you okay.

Ruby: ... Ah... Hey I saw a dream. Really weird, I was being shipped with Cin-

Cinder: You kids are all so... Irritating!

Ruby: Holy Mother of- *Passes out again*

Yang: My baby sis!

Cinder: I came her for Falling Petals not to see you crying there!

Yang: Excuse us for _ear_ itating you, witch!

Cinder: You little punster- *Looks at Ruby*

Ruby: *Wakes up Again* Hi... Y-Yang... I saw this really weird dream where I was being shipped with-

WBY: Ruby... *Faces Paler that Weiss' Skin*

Ruby: What? Are you guys okay?

WBY: I'm afraid that dream...

Ruby: What about my dream?

WBY: ... Was true...

Ruby: HOLY MOTHER OF DUST! *Passes Out of Mortification*

Cinder: Will you quit this nonsense! Just wake the kid up and finish this.

Yang: *Shakes Ruby awake again* Sis keep your focus here. We need to finish this review.

Ruby: O-o-o-o-o-ok-ok-kay.

Cinder: *Deadpans* Now, kiddo. You and your beautiful silver eyes -which I want to rip off their sockets- are going to become mine.

Ruby: *Looks at Cinder Terrified*

WBY: Holy S*t NO!

Cinder: With this ship, I will have those special eyes for myself. I will end Beacon and torture all those you love. So little Rose, come with me. Let's kiss and make out. *Smug Evil Smirk*

Ruby: *Soul leaves Body*

Weiss: Ruby?!

Blake: What happened?

Yang: Ru! Please stay with us, baby sis!

* * *

 **Chapter 18:** Beauty and the Beast

 **Chapter 19** : Rosewick


	19. Beauty and the Beast

Before starting this chapter, there is something I have to say: I got a review saying that this story is potentially violating the guideline rules of Fanfiction . net. I went and reread them, but I still can't find the reason why? May some of those reading this point my mistake (if they have found it before but ignored it) and tell me? I am really having fun with this story and I don't want to stop/delete it, or have my account banned. I repeat: Please help me! Other than that, I don't think I have anything else.

RWBY is a web series created by Monty Oum (R.I.P) and owned by Rooster Teeth. This fan story is made just for fun and I earn nothing from it.

* * *

 **RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **Fan Story by** : RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _PotterLAW2016:_ _Well holy crap Cinder is a creepy person. I've seen falling petals done well a few times but it's kinda like Rosewick and beauty and the beast most of the time. They either trick ruby or Stockholm syndrome. Although there is always the really cute they fall for each other during the vytal festival._

Ran: And there is this really cute AU where Cinder finds baby Ruby and becomes her mother. You should check that one if you haven't

 _Guest: Yay *jumps in the air while cheering*_ _  
_

Ran: *Reaches out to catch you before falling*

 _Guest: This has to be the stupiest idea for a fanfic with the cringiest text ever._

Ran: Um... What can I say? I was brainstorming on ideas for a RWBY story, one that wouldn't need much time to write, and this one came up...

 _wolf:why was falling petals just ruby fainting?_ _  
_

Ran: 'Cause poor Ruby couldn't do anything else out of mortification.

 _TM Calypso:_ _I do find Falling Petals to be an interesting pairing...though...after reading just ONE fic I can only ever see the 'Mama Cinder' thing between them. (Why must little Ruby be so adorable?)_ _  
_

Ran: I have read Mama Cinder AU multiple times, and now that I think about it... You are making me feel guilty. Lil Ruby is just so... A-D-R-A-B-L-E

 _Nixa Gorden: This was so funny! I don't actually understand why the FNDM ships Ruby and Cinder, but okay._  
 _Hi Blake! You're my favorite (don't tell the others)._

Blake: Will not.

 _merendinoemiliano:_ _Hello, very nice chapters, glad you agree with me about Hummingbird(let's hope for some confirmation in volume 5 and maybe in some some flashbacks about team STRQ, also because i think Lionhearth's apparent betrayal is a consequence of Summer's death). I hope Yang won't beat up too much Sun, in last times i grow up on blacksun and Sun is my fourth favourite character and whath coincidence, i made kick boxing and karate for many years. And i also know a webcomic, the god of high school, where the protagonist, Jin Mori, Is another version of Sun Wukong and a master of taekwondo. I advice it to you, since it's far better than thath crap called Dragon ball super. Keep up the good work and see you later._ _  
_

Ran: True, let's hope Volume 5 sheds some light on Humming Bird and Team STRQ. Sun is one of my favorites too. Oh, and not just because he uses Nun Chacks and a Bo-Staff... I use them too... I have been training in TKD since I was 5 (9 Years), and I really love Martial Arts. My master used to mix Kick Boxing and Self Defense in our training, too... And because I love MA so much, I went and learned Nun Chacks and Bo-Staff with my brother... and then self-learned Swordsmanship...

Yes people! Girls like Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang exist!

Oh, and thank you for suggestion. I am going to look at it right now. Oh wait, I have to finish the chapter.

 _Fantasy OH YEA: I can't wait for the next to chapters and I hope you keep up the good work because this is funny and your writing style is fun though is this before or after the fall of Beacon because where are they meeting up but anyway it is hilarious and I love it_

Ran: I will try my best! :) You could say that this Story takes place in a AU similar to RWBY Chibi, because the characters know what has happened through the course of the story, and their meeting place as said in Enabler is their dorm room. The only times this rule changes is when the cast ist made of Volume 4's RWBY, and so they are on the locations we have seen them on vol.4, communicating via their scrolls. Hope this clears your confusion.

* * *

 **Chapter 18:** Beauty and the Beast

Ran: ... Um...

Yang: What now?!

Ran: I-I-I-I-I...

Yang: Just speak already!

Ran: Ididitagain!

Yang: What?! You invited Cinder again?!

Weiss: I don't think Cinder is today's guest. *points at Blake*

Yang: Who could it be then? *Looks at Blake*

Blake: *Holding piece of paper* Beauty and the Beast...

Ruby: Is that the ship name?

Blake: ...Tauradonna or Nightshade Rose.

RWY: Blake and...

Blake: Adam! She invited _Adam_!

Ruby: Who is Adam?

Blake: The one that dis _armed_ Yang.

Yang: Not cool, Blake.

Blake: Quick! Block every window and door! Noway is he coming here!

?: I am afraid you are too late, love.

Blake: *Wide eyes* A-Adam... What are you doing here?!

RWY: *Deadpan* He is here for the review, remember?

Adam: This is our ship, my love. Let us enjoy it.

Yang: My love? Why is he calling you 'his love'?

Blake: It's complicated, Yang.

Yang: Did you two have _something_ before volume 1?

Adam: Shut up blondie, or I'll have to take your other arm in Volume 5.

Yang: Try it, Adam Hornhead.

Adam: Tch! *Draws Sword* May as well do it now.

Ran: Oh wow wait! Peace Flag, people. No killing, burning or _disarming_! Ship, people! Reviewing ships, people!

Yang: Whatever.

Adam: As I was saying, love. The FNDM ships us together, and we should forever be together. May this ship be the reason for your return to the White Fang.

Blake: I quit the White Fang, Adam. There is no way I'm returning!

Adam: Blake, the White Fang is fighting for the Faunus race! For equality!

Blake: You strained from that route, Adam! That's why I left!

RWY: Um... We are supposed to be reviewing a ship here...

Adam: You don't understand Blake! We have to do this! For all the faunus that are being treated like trash around the world!

Blake: You _were_! The White Fang has become violent. You are killing and robbing when such acts could be avoided.

Adam: We have no other way, Blake! Humans won't accept peace! They want war!

Blake: No one wants war, Adam! Why can't we learn how to live together for once?!

RWY: Eh... Guys...?

Blake: No! We will end this now!

Adam: You _will_ return Blake! It is your destiny!

Blake: No!

Adam: Then... How about I make you. I _will_ destroy everything you love! Everything you hold dear! Everything you care about!

Blake: You will _never_ lay a finger on my family!

Weiss: Girls, this is getting out of control.

Adam: They are your family now? What about us, Blake? The White Fang? The rest of the faunuses?

Ruby: Should we stop them...?

Blake: *Teary Eyes* ... Yes! They are my family!

Adam: Then they are the first people I shall be taking!

Yang: Holy Dust, we must run!

RWY: This was supposed to be a ship review!

* * *

Ran: For some reasons, this is the only thing that came to mind when thinking about Blake and Adam. :p

 **Chapter 19:** Rosewick

 **Chapter 20:** Secret ;)


	20. Rosewick

Does this fix it?

* * *

 **RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by** : RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _PotterLAW2016: So ya know how they are based on beauty and the beast. Well doesn't the Beast become a man in the end? So does this mean Adam is getting a redemption arc? If he does I will still kill him._

Ran: Taking the story of the Beauty and the Beast, doesn't the Beast turn into a man after the Beauty kisses him? So, does that mean that Adam's redemption will only happen if Tauradonna is confirmed?

 _Lucian Naruto: Call me crazy, but for some reason I have interest in pairing Ruby x Adam...(Although I hate what Adam did with Yang)_  
 _Ironically I think this relationship might look like 'Beauty and the Beast', with the purity and kindness of Ruby making Adam remember that he is not a monster. Could Ruby revive Adam's humanity? Could Ruby if she had the chance to do what Blake failed to do?_  
 _That is the one pairing I enjoy toying with in my head, even after the fact he was made out to be a monster. I hope he gets his just desserts for what he did to the girls but at the same time, a paring between Ruby and Adam is too interesting to resist toying with. Adam can be anything. A monster, a murderer, a terrorist. I sincerely hope he pays for what he did against Yang... But for some reason I have an interest in a pairing between him and Ruby._  
 _See this when you have some time._

 _s/12076139/1/Something-about-a-Rose_

 _After I saw this fanfic, I became interested in this pairing, but unfortunately it's hard to find fanfics containing this._

Ran: You're actually right... I will give your suggestion a look.

 _TM Calypso: Why am I not surprised this happened? lol. Hope Yang beats the hell out of Adam in volume 5._ __

Ran: I think everybody is waiting for that.

 _korben600: I think that the thing that's toeing the line is the script format of the review, if I recall correctly there might've been something against that in the guidelines, but I could be wrong._

 _Or the guy who sent the message was just a hole. I heard of some groups on specifically try to get fics pulled for some reason._

 _Anyway, I'm a fan of Tauradonna for backstory, but not as a relationship. Adam is an abusive piece of s*** and Blake was smart to leave him. It gives depth to Blake's character and is a valid reason for her to have trust issues. But in terms of relationships, they have chemistry, but it's like Harley Quinn's and joker's chemistry. It's there, and both characters know it, but for Harley's (Blake's) sake you really, really wish it wasn't._

Ran: Dunno.

I don't really understand the relationship between Harley Queen and Joker, but reversing their roles with Blake and Adam... I think I get it.

 _merendinoemiliano: Oh,very funny chapter, glad to converted another disciplu to the true king of monkeys. Frankly i don't hate Adam so much, while for sure i can't condon his methods neither in true world, i hope he will have still a lot of fights and become more than a psycopathic boyfriend, also because i found some nice stories in these times. Keep up the good work and see you later._

 _P.s. bah, better not talk about the so called 'rules'. In this fandom alone i found a lot of i***(no, not enabler, way worse) thath nobody complains, while others stories thath are just a very good mix of smut and fluff(the first for me can works just alongside the second) are damned with segnalations withouth a true reason. Sadly, the web is full of ipocrythist._

Ran: Long live the King of Monkeys!

I don't really hate Adam, and I hope to see more of him in Volume 5. Maybe more about his relationship with Blake or his past.

I've done 'researches' before on many stories, and I had to stop at the start. What you say is true, and it makes me quiet sad.

 _Nixa Gorden: Well, THAT was dramatic.  
_

Ran _:_ That was the GOAL _._

 _wolf:that was good. now we can move on to someone more charismatic and likeable. roman always struck me more as a show man after all._

Ran: Let's see his behavior here.

* * *

 **Chapter 19:** Rosewick

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"Eh? Who could it be this late?" Ruby asked sleepily, getting up from bed. "Coming." She added, rubbing her eyes. It was late at night and her other teammates were asleep. Weiss and Yang, actually. She could see Blake's amber eyes shining in the dark.

Another knock. Slowly reaching for the door, she pushed it open. Letting out a yawn, she saw Ran at the other side of the door. The other girl gave a wave of her hand and with a nervous laugh stepped aside.

Ruby's sleepy eyes hadn't noticed the tall figure behind Ran's form, but as her sight adjusted to the dark, she could finally recognize the figure before her.

A yell echoed through the room –and possibly Beacon-, making Weiss and Yang storm out of their beds.

"T-Torchwick?!" Ruby let out in shock, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Soon she found the other 3 girls at her side.

"Geez Red," Torchwick started, rubbing his ear. "You're loud."

"What is he doing here?!" Ruby asked alarmed, looking between Ran and Roman.

"Um…" Ran started, but scratching the back of her head, handed Ruby a piece of paper.

"Chapter 19: Rosewick. Also known as: Candy Cane, R&R Connection, Clockwork Rose." Blake read over Ruby's shoulder, as said girl's jaw hit the ground. "RubyXRoman." Blake finished.

"What am I supposed to do here?" Roman asked, looking down at his cane. "I have better things to do. Robbing banks, dust shops, the SDC trains, ya know?"

"We talked about this, Roman." Ran sweatdropped, as Roman stared at Ruby.

"Of course," he started. "I and Red have a few business together."

"What?! No!" Ruby finally composed herself. "You are a criminal Torchwick. What business could I have with you?"

"Ask the shippers, Red." Roman said, pointing his cane at the team leader. "You could come with me and become my personal assistant." He proposed.

"Wait a minute," Weiss started, the sleep in her having flown out of the window. "She is our team leader. You can't just take her."

"You're right." Roman said, shocking the four. "I have Neo for that job."

At that, three of the girls sighed in relief, while Blake sweatdropped, being the only one to understand the real meaning behind it.

"Still Red. No matter what Ice Princess says, I'm shipping us."

"Torchwick, I said noway! You are a criminal and I'm a huntress. This is crazy!"

"What's normal about Remnant?" Roman said, matter-of-factly. "Just join the dark side Red, we have cookies."

"You do?"

"Of course. We have cookies and Neapolitan. Just join me and we could rule Remnant. Your skills will benefit us."

"Free cookies?"

"Yes."

"I'm in-"

Yang was between the two before Ruby could finish her sentence.

"Wait there, Roman Torchwick." Yang growled. "No way am I letting you anywhere near my sister."

Roman raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, but the blonde beat him to it.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." Yang said, seriousness in her voice. "If I win, you go back to your White _Puppies_."

Roman smirked.

"Eye Stare!"

Yang was having it hard.

"Um… Scissors, Rock, Paper!"

"That's the same game, blondie."

Ruby couldn't take this anymore.

"Eh… Um… Karaoke!"

"You are gonna lose, yellow."

"Weiss, change with me!"

"Don't get me into this mess, Yang."

"But you're Rubes' partner!"

Was it sleep or was it shock, Ruby didn't know, as she passed out.


	21. October 14th

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** Random

* * *

 _TM Calypso: I have a tendency to avoid Rosewick fics, even though I am perfectly fine with it. No idea why I do that. Also, I shouldn't be surprised by this...but there are a lot of Ruby ships out there._

Ran: Yeah, looking at my list everyday to see what I have to work on and I'm like: Ruby again? As for Rosewick, I don't usually ship the villain with the protagonist if they don't show signs of having the 'chemistry' in them. I usually read fics on those I ship, so never read a Rosewick one.

 _PotterLAW2016: I have been waiting for this chapter since you started the story. This did not disappoint! I am an avid crack shipper and have a slight (yeah if you can call and ocean, slight) obsession with Rosewick. I have read every story I could get my hands on with those two making any interaction. Can't wait for the next update! Also Taurodonna is confirmed for the past and an abusive relationship. So maybe it's Beauty and the Beast in reverse?_

Ran: I am glad you liked it. Tauradonna, I don't know if it was confirmed by RT or not, 'cause simply Adam saying Love and Darling, don't really convince me. But you could be right, Beauty and the Beast in reverse could happen.

 _merendinoemiliano: Hello, very funny chapter. I don't ship this pairing, since i hate the age gaps(as in the stories i mentioned before) and i agree with Yang, i hope she'll win. Keep up the good work and see you later._

 _P.s. well, generally i hope the villauns will be more than simple bad guys, maybe tragic figure somehow like in Kenichi(another awesome series of martial arts) and Hokuto no Ken. In particular for Salem and maybe Lionhearth(even if we barely seen his shoulders), i don't want her like a crazy overlady copy of Voldemort and him like Pettigrew(and if you want to talk, i'm free)_

Ran: The age gaps are a problem. If Weiss decides to switch places with Yang on the Karaoke challenge or Yang does a wrestling/punching challenge, she is sure to win.

Having villains simply being bad guys and nothing more is annoying sometimes. Creating a backstory and reasons for them to be evil kinda makes them more interesting. For me at least. Lol, and I finished Harry Potter and the Cursed Child yesterday... We could talk about Martial Arts, RWBY, story ideas! Yassss! XD

 _wolf:good chapter. now i am guessing you are about to do some of the rarer and stranger ships like the oregy known as pollination._

Ran: Oh, you have no idea. As for Pollination, next chapter ;)

 _Nixa Gorden: Random, stop being so hard on poor Ruby! Yang, get your games straight! Weiss, loosen up! Blake, do something bad so I can scold you for it! And Ruby...stop being so darn adorable!_

Ran: We will try... XD

* * *

 **Chapter 20: October 14th**

All four girls were gathered in a large room. Ran had suddenly called them and told them to meet together in this building.

"For today's chapter we have changed things a bit." she had said, while pushing the four inside the room. "We are gonna review ships, but a bit differently."

Not giving any chances of argument, the writer had quickly added: "I'll send you a message with the 'thing' you are to review. Please make yourself comfortable." and then she left.

About 15 minutes later, Ruby's scroll let out a sound, notifying the huntress that a message had come.

 _"You will be re-reviewing your previous ships, but in a more different way. ;)"_

Ruby read.

"What?!" dropping herself into the ground, Ruby started crying, Gloom written above her head. "And here I thought we were done with them..."

Another kling, Another message.

* * *

 **Part I** : RWBY Reacts to White Rose Fanfic

This time, a document had come attached with the message. Ruby opened it, as the other three rounded on her.

Ruby's cheeks started heating up as she read on more of the document's 'contains'.

"I want to meet this author." Yang suddenly said. "He/She is simply amazing."

"Yang!" Ruby and Weiss yelled in unison, their faces the same color as Ruby's cloak.

"What?" Yang shrugged. "They have talent. Just look at the detail."

Ruby didn't have time to react, as Yang had snatched the scroll from her and started reading aloud:

 _Lying on her bed, Ruby closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind. She had skipped class today, because a certain face had been haunting her thoughts for a few days now. It was simply impossible. Evey time she saw her smile, Ruby's heart skipped a beat._

 _It was a strange feeling. She did not know what exactly it was, but one thing was for sure: Ruby wanted to kiss that Heiress on her team._

"Ruby?!" Weiss yelled, mouth agape, her pale skin now a crimson red.

"I do not!" Ruby tried to defend herself. Any further argument was however cut off by Yang.

 _Ruby wanted to feel her so badly, yet the Ice Queen would give her no chances._

"Ruby Rose!" Weiss had drawn Myrtenaster by now and was chasing Ruby around the room.

"Weiss! I did not write that! You know I would never have such thoughts!" Ruby screamed, running for her life.

"Blake, you have to read this!" Yang had by now tears in her eyes. Still laughing, she handed Blake the scroll. Blake's eyebrow started rising at the text.

 _Weiss was finally on her arms. She leaned in to-_

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Right, I told ya the author was awesome!"

Blake had stopped reading, not sure if Weiss hearing the rest could lead to a wounded Ruby.

"Read on, please! Read on." Yang said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yang, I don't think that's appropriate." Blake replied, and Yang's face turned into disappointed.

"Weissssssssssssss! You know I love you BFF Partner, but I would never do such things!"

"Still tho... Who wrote this?" Blake asked in a whisper, only Yand hearing her. Going to the end of the fic, she read with a raised eyebrow.

by: LittleFieryWhiteDragon

Looking at Yang, the cat faunus growled.

* * *

 **Part II:** RWBY Reacts to Ladybug Fanfic

About one hour later, Weiss and Ruby were panting on the ground.

"That was a reaction." Yang started laughing again, only to get elbowed by Blake. "You guys don't appreciate real literature."

 _BIP BIP_

"Hm?" Blake's scroll started vibrating for a few seconds, a message having come. "Oh, it's Ran again."

"Did she find some awesome literature again?" Yang asked, as she looked at the screen over Blake's shoulder. "Hmm... Is this a Ladybug story?"

"TURN OFF THE SCROLL!" Ruby suddenly screamed from her position.

"Geez sis," Yang ignored her order. "'m sure this is yet another masterpiece."

"Please tell me, you didn't..." Blake looked at Yang, her eyes holding a threatening glare.

"Nope!" was the blonde's reply, as she opened her mouth to read.

 _Opening her amber eyes, Blake sighed. Sleep wouldn't come to her, not now that her mind was focused in one goal._

"Yang. please don't-"

 _It was strange how the feeling had come. She knew from the first moment that she would regret having felt it, yet she could not shake it off._

"Yan-"

 _Now, it was too late. She could not go back, she could not leave it behind._

"I swear Yang, if-"

 _Turning her head to look at Ruby, her team mate and leader, Blake was shocked to see that she was staring at her._

"Ahhh, stop!"

 _A red tint was now covering the little Rose's cheeks. She opened her mouth, but Blake didn't need any words._

"Yang Xiao Lo-"

 _The both of them slid out of the room, leaving their two teammates alone._

"For Dust-"

 _Yet, Blake could not keep it in anymore. She pushed Ruby hard against the wall and quickly pressed her lips-_

"YANG XIAO LONG!" Yang could not ignore this one yell. "YOU ARE SO F*CKING DEAD!"

Blake was on top of her, mouth covered with hands. Her face was by now the same color as Ruby and Weiss'.

Oh wait, Ruby's face had gone 2x darker.

"BLAKE!" the young huntress let out in embarrassment.

* * *

 **Part III:** RWBY Reacts to Enabler Fanfics

"Hmfweu...! hsf!" Yang was tied up in a chair. She could not move, nor speak.

 _BIP BIP_

It was Yang's scroll. Blake went and reached for it. Opening the message, the faunus let an evil smirk form on her lips.

Yang started shaking in her chair, a look of terror in her eyes.

"Oh, you thought you were the only one who could embarrass us?"

 _Ruby took a step back. The woman before her was not her sister._

"Why me again?!"

 _Her eyes were full of hunger. Hunger for her._

"Blake, no more me!"

 _Her waist was hurting. Yang had warped her arms around it, in an iron grip._

Yang shook harder and harder in her chair, trying to free herself.

 _"Yang, what is wrong with yo-...?!" Ruby tried to ask, but Yang's lips shut her up._

 _"Nothing is wrong with me, Ruby." Yang replied, lust in her voice._

"BLAKE!" Ruby screamed, anime tears like a waterfall. She was trying her best to snatch the scroll away from Blake, but it was impossible.

 _Ruby wanted to speak again, but Yang's lips were soon on hers. Impatiently, she started removing Ruby's-_

"AGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" that was the end of her reading, as Yang -with her body aflame- broke free from her restraints and lunged forwards at Blake.

* * *

 **Part IV:** RWBY Reacts to Monochrome Fanfic

"Was that necessary?!" Blake screamed, as she looked at Yang, the blonde having calmed down after hitting her.

"But you wouldn't stop!"

"And you had to punch me!"

"You were reading inappropriate literature!"

"Why, were the ones you read Appropriate?!"

"Just stop!"

The two woman stopped their argument when Weiss yelled at them. Blake still holding her bruised cheek, shoot a glare at Yang, before her attention was drown way by Weiss' bipping scroll.

"Oh, not again!"

 _"There have been lots of noises coming from your room, girls. Is everything alright?"_

 _Weiss: Oh, nothing is alright in here!_

Weiss typed furiously, her eye twitching at the response.

 _"Sorry guys, but here is the next one."_

"Oh, I'm having no more of this!" Weiss screamed on top of her lungs, completely oblivious to the fact that Ruby now had Weiss' scroll in her hands.

"Oh, it's a Checkmate story." Ruby read in wonder, but then an evil gleam clouded her eyes. "Payback time."

 _Weiss had had enough. She was the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Everyone was basically praying and begging they could be with her. Yet, the one person that had caught her interest, was ignoring her!_

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled at her partner, betrayal in her tone.

 _She was currently seated in the library, trying to get her mind off of the woman._

 _Talk of the devil. Opposite of her direction was the bookworm that she was so trying to make her own._

"Ruby Rose, stop this nonsense at once!"

 _It was today. Today was the day the black haired woman would bow before her._

 _"Blake." Weiss greeted, as said woman rose her eyes slightly and then went back to her book. "Hello Weiss."_

 _"Just stop ignoring me!"_

 _"I'm not ignoring you."_

 _"Yes you are!"_

 _"Am not."_

 _Weiss' short temper had had enough. Removing the book from her face, she soon found her lips pressed-_

WOOSH

In a cold wind of ice, Ruby found herself frozen, unable to continue.

* * *

 **Part V:** RWBY Reacts to Freezerburn Fanfic/Freezerbabies AU

(I do not own Freezerbabies AU. Go check the original work, it's awesome)

"I am sending her a message!" Weiss said, pulling out her scroll, only to stop when a bipping sound rang out of Yang's scroll. "Too late."

"What literature could we have now?" Ruby said, surprising the others with the irony in her voice.

"It's a..." Yang started as she read the document sent to them. "... Freezerburn story."

"What?!" Weiss was besides Yang the next moment.

 _Yang was looking at her wife. They where going to add those fog machines!_

"We are married?" the both of them asked, looking at each other.

 _Their twin children suddenly entered the room, followed by an angry older sister._

"We have children?" again in unison, looking at each-other dumbfounded.

"How is that possible?" Blake asked. Females could not have children together. Or so she had heard.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Ruby was jumping around, trying to take a look at Yang's Screen.

"Nope!" Yang quickly replied.

"This piece of literature is only for Freezerburn's eyes!" Weiss added, as the two woman retreated to the corner, eyes not leaving Ruby's form. "Us only!" both added, getting back to reading.

* * *

 **Part VI:** RWBY Reacts to Bumblebee Fanfic/Henceforward AU

(Henceforward AU is a fan-made Manga by Kuma)

"This is getting out of control." Weiss started. "No way are we reading anymore of this things!"

"Oh, come on Weiss, it's fun!" Yang replied cheerfully, only to be glared at by Blake. "Punching me is fun?!" the faunus asked in distrust.

"N-no!"

"Weiss freezing me in a block of ice is fun?!"

"Maybe?"

"Yang?!"

Yang wanted to reply to her sister, but was interrupted when her scroll started bipping again.

"Don't open it-!" Weiss started, but Yang didn't listen.

"It's a..." Yang started reading it, and had to hold her nose. "Bumblebee story."

"No...!" Blake growled, placing a book she pulled out of nowhere on top of her head.

"I'm hurt, Blakey." the blonde huntress said, eyes not leaving her scroll's screen.

"Yang... your nose is bleeding..." Ruby voiced out, and Yang's eyes widened.

"Oh, tell me that's not..."

At this, Blake retreated to the corner, book still covering her face.

"No way." Yang tried to look innocent, but her nose was being evil to her. "Um... Is that Ruby?" she asked, wanting to get out of the awkward situation.

"Yang, don't-"

"No, that's actually me."

All three girls turned to look at the book Blake was using as a face-cover.

"RWBY Henceforward AU?"

At the question, Blake pulled the book down and looked at them with wide eyes. "Umm... eh... this is..."

Before she could continue tho, her book was on Yang's hands.

"It's a... It's a... Fan-made manga about team RWBY in a AU Future." Yang finally said, as she went through the pages.

Blake was mortified.

"I look good with long hair."

"I have Dust in my blood? It looks efficient but painful."

"Oh, come on! I am the most awesome of them all!"

"And it's a..."

"Bumblebee and White Rose story..." all three then turned to Blake, but the cat faunus was not there.

* * *

 **Part VII:** RWBY Reacts to Arkos Fanfic

"I need a break." Ruby whines. Six times. For six times in a row, something bad has happened every time a bip sound is heard.

And no god was hearing her pleas, as yet another message came.

"Do. Not. Open. It!"

"Geez guys," and yet again, Yang had decided to open the damned message. All three other girls glared at her, and were about to jump at the blonde. "It's about Jaune and Pyrrha!" Yang quickly said, just as the others were on top of her, hands going to mouth.

"Oh," Ruby started, relieved. "Then it's not a problem."

"Ruby! We can't read stories about other people!" Weiss yelled at her partner.

"Weiss is right." Blake added. "We should end this."

Yang suddenly appears before her, waving her manga before her face. "I get your point Yang." Blake deadpanned, snatching the book away from the blonde.

 _Pyrrha was one of the strongest huntresses in Beacon. She had power and intelligence, making others believe that she could achieve anything. If she wanted fame, she could easily make it. If she wanted money, she could earn them. However, no one knew of her one goal. There was one boy, who didn't look at her as Pyrrha the Invincible, but simply as Pyrrha Nikos. He, Jaune Ark, owned the one thing others had no chance of achieving, Pyrrha's heart._

"It doesn't look that bad." Ruby said, earning a nod from Weiss. They had had enough of embarrassing texts.

"Lame!"

That was Yang.

 _However, Jaune didn't seem to notice this. Pyrrha would try her best, never pushing him tho. Yet, one ice princess had captured his eye from the beginning, and it looked like Pyrrha had no chance._

 _So, can you imagine her joy, when she kissed him?_

"Wait! They kissed?!"

 _Even if it was a means of goodbye, she was happy._

"P-pyrrha!"

 _She was finally able to show him that she loved Jaune Ark. She didn't want anything else. Pyrrha had decided, that if this battle would be her last, she would not die in vain. She would fight for Jaune, for her team, her friends, her loved ones._

 _Now was not the time to turn back, she had to look forward._

"*Sniff* Your death was not in vain, Pyrrha. *Sob* I'm sorry! I couldn't make it to the top... I was too late. I could have saved you!" Ruby started crying, her two teammates went to comfort her, as Yang read on.

 _So I say to my friends, please don't cry._

 _Please, do not hurt yourself anymore. I don't want you to keep this sadness, I want you to move on._

 _Tell Jaune I love him._

 _Tell Ren and Nora to look after each-other, to never separate._

 _I'm sorry, but this is my final._

 _Goodbye._

 _by P.N._

*Sob*

"Goddamnit Ran!"

* * *

 **Part VIII:** RWBY Reacts to Boop Fanfic

 _BIP_

"What is it this time?!"

They were getting annoyed by this.

"Oh, it's a voice message."

 _"Hola Amigos! It's me again. Sorry 'bout the last fic, but it was sent to me via e-mail by P.N and I couldn't ignore it, so I sent it to you. Please, when we meet again, refrain from killing me. Oh, and now Imma gonna send you a Renora fanfic."_

Yang didn't wait tho, immediately calling Ran.

 _"Sup!"_

"Hey Ran."

 _"What does my favorite blonde want from me?"_

"Don't send the doc."

 _"Why not?"_

"Either send a live video or nothing else."

 _"What?!"_

"Pfft. Everyone knows Renora is gonna be Canon. No need for fanfictions."

 _"O-okay."_

"*Cracks Knuckles* Now, about the _other_ fics..."

"Y-yes?"

 **"* &%##^*(*%^&%&^$$#^%^%^%!"**

 _"Y-yes m-m-ma'am!"_

"Yang...?"

Yang: *Completely Evil Smug Smirk*

* * *

 **Part IX** : RWBY Reacts to Crosshare Fanfic (+Velvet)

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"Velvet?" The 4 girls asked in unison, as they saw the rabbit faunus standing by the door.

"H-Hello!" Velvet greeted, as the girls motioned for her to get inside. "RandomReader -or something- asked me to come visit you girls h-here."

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, all four with an unreadable look in their faces, retreated to the corner of the room.

"This is bad."

"The next 'review' must have something to do with Velvet."

"Crosshares, remember?"

Velvet could not make out their words, as the four talked in whispers.

Taking a step back, she was shocked when the girls suddenly appeared before her, Velvet opened her mouth, but Yang beat her to it.

"Hear me out. No matter what, even if labelled as urgent, never open the messa-"

 _BIP BIP_

"Huh? What's this?"

"VELVET NO!"

Too late. Their try at saving Velvet had failed. Looking at said faunus, as she curiously read the text, RWBY terrifyingly watched as Velvet's expression went from normal to

 **MORTIFIED**

"KYA!" Was all Velvet gave as she ran out of the room, accidentally throwing her scroll behind.

Yang picked it up, and started reading.

"... I'm scandalized..."

* * *

 **Part X:** RWBY Reacts to Lancaster Fanfic

"I am out!" Yang suddenly said, going for the door. Yes, she was having fun reading the embarrassing stories, but she preferred not being tied to a chair again.

"It's locked...?" she told the other three. No matter how hard she pulled, the door wouldn't open.

"We are stuck here until the ships are done." Blake told them. "And if I remember correctly, we reviewed 19 ships up to this point."

"And this is...?"

"The tenth ship I think."

"The tenth ship." Weiss put a hand under her chin, trying to remember something. "The tenth ship... What was it about?" then it hit her. "Lancaster! The tenth ship was Lancaster."

"Oh no, we are not reading any fics about my sis and Vomit boy."

No matter if Yang wanted to read or not, Ruby's scroll started bipping.

"I am reading it." Ruby said. "Only. I."

5 minutes later, and Ruby regretted it.

Quickly going to the mortified Ruby's side, Yang starting reading to the other two.

They were all curious as to what terrified Ruby after all.

They regretted it too.

 _Team RNJR had finally arrived in Haven. Ren and Nora had left to their own room, and as Jaune was looking at his shield, a thought ran through his head. A thought about a certain member in his new team._

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

 _That thought was interrupted by the knocks on the door. Rising to his feet to go answer said door, Jaune was surprised to see Ruby on the other side._

 _"U-um... Jaune... Can I talk to you about something?"_

 _"Sure Ruby." Jaune answered, as the scyther entered his room. "What is it you need from me?"_

 _"I-I wanted to let you know that I-I h-have f-"_

 **"That Blonde is not passing my test!"** Yang growled, as a certain scroll went flying out of the window.

"Yang?!"

* * *

 **Part XI:** RWBY Reacts to Arctic Ocean Fanfic

"My scroll?!"

"Relax Rubes, now no more fics will bother you."

"But, Yang-"

 _BIP BIP_

"Of course," Yang started. "Chapter 11 was about Arctic Ocean."

Ruby's semblance allowed her to burst into rose petals, thus gaining super speed. This semblance came in handy when you wanted to throw your partner's scroll out of the window, in order to prevent her from reading a fic about a ship you hate.

"Ruby?!"

"Now we are even."

"But Yang threw your scroll not me!"

From outside their room, through the window, they heard a yell: "Goddamnit! What's with these falling scrolls today?!"

"Oops..."

* * *

 **Part XII:** RWBY Reacts to Baked Alaska Fanfic

"Let me guess... Baked Alaska?" Blake deadpanned, watching as Yang was head-butting the wall. The continuation of the buttings counted as a yes.

"Yang, you could get some advice, tips and methods from the fic. Use them and we can get Neo on our side!" Ruby told her sister.

"N-E-V-E-R!" Yang growled, the wall before her about to give away.

"Come on, sis! Think about the future."

"Never. Gonna. Happen!"

"I don't think she is going to listen."

"But Blake, the future of Beacon! Having Neo on our side will benefit the good side!"

"The only thing that involves Neo that Yang will accept is a rematch."

"But, Blake-"

 _CRASH_

The wall gave away.

The head-butting continued, even tho Yang was hitting only the air.

"Okay, I see your point."

* * *

 **Part XIII:** RWBY Reacts to Milk and Cereal Fanfic

"Chapter 13 was about Milk and Cereal right?"

"I think so, Weiss."

BIP BIP

"I was right!"

Ruby pulled out her scroll (a random guy -who was hit by the falling scroll- brought it up to them). Opening the doc, Ruby read to herself.

"Finally!" she sighed in relief. "It is not about kissing and stuff!"

The other three started rounding on Ruby, curious to take a pick at the text.

Weiss: Wait, Pyrrha is your partner in this? B-but what about me?

Blake: Pyrrha is training you? You two would be unstoppable if you were to team up.

Yang: Where am I in this?

Ruby: *Retreats away* The rest is for Ruby Rose's eyes only!

* * *

 **Part XIV:** RWBY Reacts to Nuts and Dolts Fanfic

"Do you think Ruby's alright?" Yang asked the other two. "She has been glued to her scroll for hours now."

"And she has that weird face on..."

"Nope she is so not okay."

 _BIP BIP_

"And that is not a good sign."

"Nuts and Dolts if I remember correctly."

"Weiss, distract Ruby. Blake, we are getting that scroll away from her!"

"What, Yang? Why do I have to-"

Yang: Puppy dog eyes

"Fine!"

Weiss slowly walked near Ruby. She tried many things, waved her hand in front of Ruby's face, talked, walked away, yelled etc, but nothing could remove Ruby's attention from her scroll. Not now that she had opened another fanfiction.

"What do you need Weiss?" Ruby suddenly asked, her voice forced. "C-can't you see *sob* I-I'm busy? *Sniff*"

"Ruby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. J-just reading something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's just that this fic reminds me of Penny so much."

"Ruby..."

"Yeah, I-m j-just fine... *Sniff*"

* * *

 **Part XV:** RWBY Reacts to Snow Birds Fanfic

"*Sigh* this is tiring!"

"Stop complaining, Yang."

"If my memory serves me right... Snow Birds. I believe that was the ship name."

"Oh great. Uncle Qrow and Winter."

Yang looked at the other three. The sleeping Ruby (what? It was about 10 PM by now), the pacing Weiss, and the ever so calm Blake. Whose scroll would bip?

 _BIP BIP_

Oh, Weiss'.

"Catch it, Yang." Weiss suddenly threw her scroll to Yang. "Read it." she waved her confused look off, going for the window, stopping to look the outside view. Not that she could see much.

 _This was surprising. Qrow was known to frequent numerous bars, but to see Ice Queen here too was shocking._

 _Rising from his sit, Qrow made his way to the table Winter was sitting._

 _"Sup, Ice Queen." he greeted, making the Schnee turn her attention to him._

 _"Qrow?"_

 _"I should be the one surprised, Schnee."_

 _"Why are you here?"_

 _"To drink of course. And maybe get a sight of beautiful-"_

 _"It was a rhetorical question."_

 _"Of course."_

I light snore interrupted Yang's reading. The blonde looked at Weiss, seeing her sited down on the ground, sleeping.

Yang smiled, and went to go sit near her sister and Blake, after carrying Weiss to their location.

* * *

 **Part XVI:** RWBY Reacts to Black Sun Fanfic

A low bip sound came from Blake's scroll. Ruby and Weiss were asleep, and she wasn't sure about Yang.

Pulling out her scroll, Blake started reading, the doc she believed held a Black Sun fic.

She would sometimes smile, sometimes blush and sometimes frown.

She however, wasn't aware of Yang looking at her. The blonde slowly pushed herself closer to Blake, enough to rest her head on the faunus' shoulder.

"Whatcha reading?" she asked, even though she had a clear answer in her head.

"N-nothing!" Blake responded, quickly turning off her scroll.

"Black Sun?"

"Yeah..."

"I won't judge you." Yang said, even tho Blake detected something strange in her voice. "Good night."

"Good Night, Yang."

* * *

 **Part XVII:** RWBY Reacts to Falling Petals Fanfic/Mama Cinder AU

"How many left?"

"Three I think."

"The VillainXHero ships?"

"Those are the three last ships so, yeah."

It was morning again. The second day of their 'imprisonment' had come. What about food, someone may ask. Well, now they understood why Ran had said: "Bring as much food as you can."

The real question would be: Why the hell do they have to stay locked in this room until they finish the reviewing?

 _BIP BIP_

They were expecting Ruby's scroll to bip soon, as they all knew the next ship.

Falling Petals.

"No way." Yang said, her mouth hanging open. She was looking over Ruby's head, interested in the 'fic'.

But it seems, it was actually a comic.

"Why are you so adorable Ruby?!" she asked, screaming, the adorable little Ruby in the comic having defeated her.

"What do you-" Weiss and Blake were looking at the scroll the next moment, both quickly defeated by the view.

"Aww! So cute!"

"Wait, Ruby is adopted by Cinder in this?"

"But my baby sis...?"

"If this is what Falling Petals stands for, I'm so supporting it."

* * *

 **Part XVIII:** RWBY Reacts to Beauty and the Beast Fanfic

"Goldilocks calling Red Hood. Goldilocks calling Red Hood. Target in sight."

"Red Hood can hear you Goldilocks."

"Goldilocks to White Snow. Goldilocks to White Snow. Can you hear me?"

"Why are you speaking via scroll, Yang? We are one meter away."

"Shh, White Snow! You will blow our cover!"

"Really?"

Weiss deadpanned at Yang and Ruby, as the two sisters slowly approached Blake. They knew the next ship would be Tauradonna, but acting as if they were miles apart, communicating via scrolls, telling each other about the plan and target... this was stupid.

Yang's genius plan was to steal Blake's scroll from her, before said faunus could open the message containing the doc.

It would fail of course.

A tick mark had appeared in Blake's forehead, as only the summary had made her irritated. "How many times do I have to say: **I'm not going back!** "

"Goldilocks to Red Hood. Goldilocks to Red Hood. Operation start!"

Using her semblance, Ruby suddenly pushed Blake to the ground, her scroll flying in the air. Before it could fall back on the ground, Yang had it in her hands. With one easy throw, the scroll was out of the window.

"Are you serious?!"

" **Goddamnit**!"

Oh, that guy has yet to move from his place?

* * *

 **Part XIX:** RWBY Reacts to Rosewick Fanfic

"The last... ship..."

The four girls would rather be in a dessert than this room of terrors.

"Rosewick, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why are there so many ships about me?"

"Dunno, sis?"

 _BIP BIP_

"Our door to Heaven has finally opened!"

"The last hardship is now before us. Just one fic... We will live!"

 _Ruby looked at her husband. People would always ask, how could a huntress of justice like her, fall for a criminal like Roman. Even she didn't know it._

 _Looking back at her husband, no, his grave, a lone tear fell from Ruby's eye._

 _She knew, she knew what was coming their way, when Roman had told her the plan they would use to rob the SDC._

 _But, she did not want to accept the fact that her love was killed by a dear friend._

 _Roman was killed by Weiss Schnee._

 _Previously her partner, Ruby had left her team to join Roman and the White Fang, but to think that she would lose her current family to her last one was painful._

"Wait, wait!" Weiss stopped the reading. "You would betray _us_ , _me_ your _partner_ , for Roman?"

"No! Never!"

"This fics are such a trust killer."

* * *

(I have wanted to do this for a while)

 **Part XX:** RWBY Reacts to Wild Rose Fanfic

Months had passed since the fall of Beacon.

Months had passed since the four had last seen each-other.

Now, they were standing face to face. Together again, at last, Team RWBY again.

 _BIP BIP_

And the bip ruined the moment.

"What now?" Weiss asked herself, pulling her scroll out. She was here, finally together with her team, and someone had the guts to interrupt their moment. "... Oh, it's from Ran."

 _"Sup Weiss! I found this little piece while searching DustNet and thought you might wanna read it. *Document Attached*"_

"Please, let it not be one of those stupid fics." Yang pleaded.

"I think... it is..." Weiss rolled her eyes at the doc, but still proceeded reading it.

Her skin going from pale to red, from anger of course.

 _Whitley Schnee, now the new heir of the SDC. He knew that he was their father's favorite child, yet for some reasons, the status was given to Weiss, his useless older sister._

 _Now however, he had it. He had what was rightfully his. Both of his barbarian sisters didn't deserve that right, and he was not going to give it to them. The Schnee Dust Company was going to have a bright future with him as the leader._

 _He had just one wish, one demand. He wanted to make his sister, Weiss, suffer._

 _But, all she loved now was their oldest sister and her team. He had no chances against Winter, so only her team was left._

 _More specifically, her partner._

 _One Ruby Rose. He had her locked up in his chambers. N_ o _matter how strong RNJR might have been, they stood no chance against the Atlasian Army._

 _Now all he had to do was torture the little rose. That would make Weiss suffer. No not torture, that would anger her, and not make her suffer. Another plan, he needed another plan._

 _Of course, he could make the girl love him._

 _Yes, that would make Weiss suffer. Losing the only thing she held dear._

 _Yes, it would all start with the unexpected loss of someone dear._

" **You little...** " Weiss was growling. Ruby backed away, not understanding anything. Of course, Weiss hadn't read aloud, so the only one understanding anything was Yang, the huntress standing right next to Weiss.

 **"Whitley Schnee!"** Weiss screamed to the sky. " **You are so F^% &ing DEAD!**"

"Want a ride on Bumblebee?" Yang asked, cracking her knuckles. "I just found a new punching bag."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah... I wrote all the fics up above...**


	22. Pollination

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** Ran

* * *

 _merendinoemiliano: Hello, greath chapter, i loved how team RWBY argumented and i love some of the au you mentioned, if you want next time you do something like this i can give you some advice. Shitley deserves to die slowly and painfully even now, but if he dares fo touch my waifu i'll send all my ocs to help team WBY and as i said before, i hope even if Cinder will change side, she will suffer. I can't wait to see next chapters, keep up the good work and see you later._

Ran: My back is still aching from staying put in my chair and typing for days, XD. I don't usually hate Anime characters, no matter what they have done, but for some reason, i goddamnit hate Shitley. Since people want the rest of the Wild Rose snippet, I may need your OCs (LOL) to kill 'em.

 _wolf:interesting new format. great way to recap the previous chapters._

Ran: It took me a while, but I'm glad you liked it.

 _PotterLAW2016: Could you extend the Wild Rose fic, it sounds like an interesting concept that I would love to read. Great chapter as always, also the Rosewick fic would be fun to read. Mama Cinder AUs are the cutest._

Ran: I haven't seen anymore updates from Mama Cinder AU, :(. I could extend those two fics, the Wild Rose one perhaps post it together with chapter 26: RWBY Reacts to Wild Rose, while Rosewick when I have time to write it.

 _Mikalyn: Hello! nice chapter! I thought it was funny and I enjoyed the tiny snippets you gave us. I would like to see those continued on some day if you want to but its up to you (the Wild Rose one really seemed interesting) Good job!_

Ran: Since people want to read the Wild Rose one, I will be doing that one, and the Rosewick one. But, they may take some time as my brain want stop.

I have so many ideas going around my brain. I mean, I have already planned:

5 AU Stories

2 Semi-AU Stories with my own Original Beacon Teams

3 One-shots (two of which are Wild Rose and Rosewick's extended version)

2 Series with collections of One-Shots

1 Crossover

Which I will start writing when I finish RRTS.

Please Brain, STOP!

 _TM Calypso: You just HAD to sneak those feels in there didn't you? :( Pyrrha...Penny... Do you know how awkward it is to be grinning and chuckling while crying at the same time? This was all great to read and I enjoyed it thoroughly._

Ran: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I'm sorry to have made you chuckle while crying, but it just didn't feel right, to make a 'Romantic' fic between Ruby and a character I really liked but that is dead in the series.

 _Guest: I'm sorry if this a little late, b/c I only started reading this, but I think your Lancaster chapter might have been a little, how to put this, unfair, given your investment in RubyxWBY and other such elements. I mean I get that the ship is just theoretical, like all ships are, but your take on their reactions to it, while still entertaining, seemed a little bias. Then again, Ruby herself didn't get to add her points to the argument until later, so maybe its understandable since WBY would judge it by their own experiences between Jaune and Ruby. I personally think Lancaster is about as possible as White Rose, although in the end it depends on what Roosterteeth takes the show._

Ran: NP, not everybody starts reading a story the second it is posted. I'm not in denial of Lancaster, as I know it is a possible -in a way- ship. As you said, only RT knows what will happen.

 _Guest: This was pretty funny, Great work! Looking forward to more, Also_

 _I Ship Lancaster_  
 _Bye_

Ran: I have nothing against Lancaster, so I will not say anything about you shipping it. It is a possible ship, even though because of Arkos, my heart can't take Lancaster. Well, what can we do? RT happened to be a troll when it comes to ships.

 _Guest: Ship it (white rose)_

Ran: *Thumbs up*

 _John R. Branwen: Hey, I liked this reactions to ships -excuse me for my English, I speak Spanish-._  
 _What if you include QrowxSummer, and in the same chapter the theory of "Qrow is Ruby's father". I would wanna see the reactions_  
 _And as other ship: 'Guns N' Roses", the name of this ship: RubyxCrescentRose... yeah, Ruby with her own gun. I wanna see divided between Crescent and Weiss... I hope the next..._

Ran: I speak Albanian, so my English isn't perfect. I understand you people tho, going around and saying please excuse my English. No need to worry with me tho.

Moving on from that, Humming Bird (SummerXQrow) is coming up on chapter 34, and I plan on posting an One-Shot story too, which contains my own thoughts on the theory (As a story of course.).

Yes, Crescent VS Weiss over Ruby...

...

THANK YOU FOR 100 REVIEWS!

* * *

 **Chapter 21** : Pollination

"Hey girls." Yang called, wanting to get the attention of her team. Her call was completely ignored tho. Ruby was currently washing Crescent Rose in the bathroom, Weiss was doing something on her scroll, and Blake was -as always- reading a book.

"Girls."

Ignored again.

"Amigos?"

No answer. The door of the bathroom opened, and Ruby crossed the room to her bed, while whistling the entire time.

"Team?"

Weiss started typing on her scroll, Blake turned the other page, Ruby sat on her bed.

"SHRIMP! ICE QUEEN! BOOKWORM!" Yang yelled. She had had enough of their ignorance.

Ruby looked offended, Weiss had a tick mark on her forehead and Yang was sure Blake was about to throw a book at her.

"What?!" all three of them asked in unison.

"We have work today, remember?"

"Work?"

"Yes! Ran, ships, reviewing? Forgot?"

Ruby's face went to mortified, Weiss face-palmed, and Blake went back to reading.

"NOoooo! But my holidays!" Ruby yelled in shock.

"I thought Yang was the one complaining about holidays." Weiss told Blake, the faunus shrugging and going back to reading.

"Hehehe," Yang started laughing, pulling out her scroll. "And today's ship is... Pollination! A.k.a Pollution."

"Eh... What does that mean?" Ruby asked in confused. This had to be the first ship that didn't give away at least one of the partners just from the name.

"Pollination... The divine solution when you don't know what to chose," Yang started, waving her arms around dramatically. "The divine solution when you ship White Rose, Ladybug, Monochrome, Freezerburn, Bumblebee and..." at that, Yang stopped, as a shiver ran through her body. " _Enabler_."

"Say what?" Ruby gaped, and she was sure her jaw -if physically possible- had hit the ground.

"The divine solution. No more wars between RubyXWBY shippers and WeissXRBY shippers or BlakeXRWY shippers alongside YangXRWB shippers."

"What?" Weiss asked dumbfounded.

"Do I have to repeat myself, Princess?" Yang replied, annoyed.

"This i-is... This is... This is-" Ruby started, but Yang cut her off.

"Marvelous." the blonde finished her sister's stuttered sentence.

"I think she meant: Stupid." Weiss pointed out, raising a finger. Yang ignored her comment. "Pfft, please!" the blonde started. "What is stupid about this? This ship is the most _intelligent_ one. Right, Blake?"

For a few seconds, no answer came.

"Whatever you say, Yang." Blake whispered, too caught on her book to care.

"Yep." Yang cheered. "Now, how about we-"

Whatever 'Wild Thought' Yang could have had, it was cut off by Ruby passing out.

* * *

 **Chapter 22:** Dragon Slayer

 **Chapter 23:** Scarlet Knight

 **Chapter 24** : Humming Bird

 **Chapter 25** : Red Bull

 **Chapter 26:** Wild Rose


	23. Dragon Slayer

**RWBY Reacts to Ships a.k.a RRTS**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites a.k.a Ran

* * *

 _Levibrechbiel: Yay_

Ran: :)

 _TM Calypso: I was expecting them, especially Ruby, to be a bit more mortified. Though I'm guessing having gone through so many 'ships' that this one doesn't seem as far out there?_

Ran: The plan was: Yang=Approves, Ruby=Mortified, Weiss=Dumbfounded, Blake=Passive. So taking into consideration the fact that Ruby doesn't say anything besides her question, and the fact that she passes out, she is pretty mortified to me. But of course, she loves her team and she has gone through many crazy ships, so the level of mortification is lowered down by that. But, don't worry, Ruby's level of mortification on chapter 25 will be... Over 9000.

* * *

 **Chapter 22:** Dragon Slayer

And they are again at it.

Weiss typing on her scroll, atop her bed, Ruby reading something on her own scroll, and Blake reading another book.

"Seriously, girls?" Yang deadpanned. "While I love my holidays, we have work to do."

"But, we already did today's chapter." Ruby said, looking up from her device.

"Yes, but in truth that was not today's chapter." Yang tried explaining. "Because of how long chappie 20 took, we have to work longer to catch up with the schedule."

"Something is wrong here." Weiss pointed out, eyes not leaving her scroll. "Yang wants to work on a second chapter. Wonder what happened?"

"Did somebody bribe you?" Blake asked, her attention on her book.

"Bla~ke..." Yang whined, her shoulders slumping. "Whatever. Dragon Slayer is today's ship, if you're curious."

 _IGNORED_

"Agghh!" Yang slammed a fist on the wall, but the three were used to the blonde's occasional loss of temper. "Fire Wall, Vomit Boy, Dragoon, Icarus or Arc Welder." she added, her left eye twitching.

"Great, it's about you and Arc boy." Weiss mockingly cheered, not really paying attention. "Deal with it."

"You little Princess-!"

"Yang and Jaune?" Ruby's question interrupted her possible curse.

"Seems so." Blake answered. With the way she was glued to her book, it wouldn't be surprising if that line was just a line from her book she had decided to read aloud.

"But why?" Ruby asked again.

"Dunno." was all the fauna gave.

"Why Vomit Boy for a ship name?" Ruby's attention went to her sister.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Yang answered with a question full of irritation. "Will you girls help me here?!"

"Why?" Weiss asked, but oh god, her attention was still on the stupid scroll. "It is your ship, not ours."

"But, it's RWBY Reacts not Yang Reacts!"

"You problem."

"W~weiss!"

"Who would ship them, tho?" Blake's question was directed at Weiss. Did they plan this before? Ignoring Yang, I mean.

"Dunno." Weiss voiced out the short word. "Blond duo fans, maybe?"

"Perhaps."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I don't think I ship it." Ruby said with a finger under her chin, as she watched Yang walk out of the room with heavy steps.

"Why~ are they ignoring me~?"

* * *

 **Chapter 23:** Scarlet Knight

 **Chapter 24** : Humming Bird

 **Chapter 25** : Red Bull

 **Chapter 26:** Wild Rose

 **Chapter 27:** North Pole


	24. Scarlet Knight

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _Levibrechbiel: Can't wait_

Ran: Neither can I, for some reasons.

 _TM Calypso: Kinda feel bad for Yang getting ignored. Didn't really do anything wrong to deserve it. That being said, I generally don't like Jaune that much so, in turn, I honestly don't like any of his 'ships.' Other than with Pyrrha and...well...yea..._

Ran: Yang never deserves to be ignored! The best punster and the most badass girl in the world only needs love! I really don't know how I feel about Jaune, but I'm sure I don't harte the boy. For some reasons, the only ship I like that involves Jaune is Arkos, the other ships simply not feeling right.

* * *

 **Chapter 23:** Scarlet Knight

Maybe they had overdone it. Yang, was currently lying on her bed, head covered by her pillow. She had refused to speak to any of them.

"Um... Yang?" Ruby tried again. Yang only gave a muffled sound from her covered mouth. "Eh... okay?"

"Come on, Ruby." Weiss let out a sigh, and waved Ruby over. "We can proceed without her."

"What's this time's ship, Blake?" Ruby asked, curiously looking at Blake's scroll screen.

"Scarlet Knight," Blake read the official ship name. "Also known as: Timid Knight, Bunoculars, Caerbannog, Golden Bunny, Pumpkin Pete."

"What does Caerbannog mean?" Ruby asked, her silver eyes full of confusion. Blake shrugged, not really having an answer.

"Some crazy meaning that involve Arc and Velvet." Weiss replied, crossing her arms as Ruby looked at her confused. "What? Golden Bunny? Scarlet- Timid Knight? Every JauneX? Ship has 'Knight' in its name."

"So, FNDM is shipping Jaune with Velvet." Ruby pointed out, Weiss frowning. What? She had already come to that realization before Ruby. "Why tho?"

"Becaushe they are bosh bullied by Chardin." Yang said, her word coming out muffled, as she raised a finger to count her points.

"The only ones to be bullied, that have it shown during the Volume." Blake added.

"And they are the two characters that seemed weak against Cardin at first." Yang added, rising from her position and sitting cross-legged. "Similarities, perhaps?"

"Yeah, that could be a good point." Blake turned to Yang. "From experience from the other ships, it seems that the FNDM tends to ship two characters with similarities, or that have gone through a similar hard situation."

"In this case, it would be their fear as a similarity and the time they were bullied as the hard situation."

Ruby was looking from Yang to Blake, and then from Blake to Yang. Weiss tho, was too caught on her scroll. What's with Weiss and her scroll today?

"While the ship may make sense, I don't see them falling in love any time in the future." Blake added, placing a hand under her chin, as if thinking her sentence again.

"Still won't stop FNDM and shippers from writing and reading fanfics." Yang pointed out, as she stretched her bones and went to lie on the bed again.

"I ship it then." Ruby said cheerfully, jumping over her bunk bed.

All three girls looked at Weiss.

"Finally!" the heiress let out in a yell. All three of her teammates raised an eyebrow at it. "Winter finally replied!" Weiss added cheerfully after a few seconds.

Oh, so that was her problem.

* * *

 **Chapter 24** : Humming Bird

 **Chapter 25** : Red Bull

 **Chapter 26:** Wild Rose

 **Chapter 27:** North Pole

 **Chapter 28** : Romeo

 **P.S: Humming Bird may take more time to be uploaded, because of my special plan.**


	25. Humming Bird

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** Ran

* * *

 _TM Calypso: You are firing these out quite fast. You have them prepared in advance or are you just that fast? I hadn't really thought much about Jaune and Velvet...I could get behind that. Although it is highly unlikely to happen. That last line from Weiss made me wonder...is there a name for a Weiss x Winter ship? If not...I vote for it being called Frozen :P lol_

Ran: I'm just that fast, XD (Finished this chappi: 7/30 7:20 PM XD). I planned what I would write in the morning (e.g: For chapter 23's ship, Weiss will be passiv, Ruby approving, Bumblebee pointing out the reasons), and wrote them in the afternoon. My brain is just that crazy. I believe Weiss/Winter ship was called Gesundheit (In German lol), but Frozen is a fitting name too. Gonna include it if I ever make a chapter about Gesundheit.

 _wolf:good chapters and good ships. so now your doing humming bird and with it the theory that qrow is ruby's father. how will ruby and yang react to both the ship and the theory? i will stay tuned to find out._

Ran: Yeah, I'm planning on posting an one-shot together with the chapter. I am writing my opinion on said theory with it. But not an argument presented as a challenge, oh no, it is a story, like a real fanfiction, which explains why Ruby recognizes Qrow as Uncle if he is her father.

 _Mikalyn: Good job- I was surprised at how many chapters came out so quickly! Despite them being kind of short I really liked them I just wish you would add more reactions to the story. Good luck on the next ones and I'm excited to see what other stories you publish._

Ran: " _I just wish you would add more reactions to the story_ " as in add more chappies to the story or add more content to the chapters? The chapters were kinda short, because just think about it: With all the crazy ships that RWBY has gone through, they wouldn't be too surprised by a simple Dragon Slayer or Scarlet Knight. But worry not, the full of reactions ships will come out soon. Thanks for wishing me good luck. I can't wait myself to start writing them. :)

 _merendinoemiliano: Hello, pretty good chapters, i would sell my soul to see their face at every ship. I admit, i don't exactly ship dragonslayer, simply i found some nice story, so i prefer it to Lancaster, while for Scarlet Knights, other than their obliuvs similiaritues(plus the bunny's theme and Velvet's appareances in chibi), i ship it also because they have both a true background to show us(we still don't know anything about his family. And i doubt one of the only two secondary students to have a semblance will never show up again). I can't wait to see Hummingbird, whath is Winter's answer and who will make company to these poor girls this time. Keep up the good work and see you later._

 _P.s. maybe for one of the next special chapter do something about fandom's theories, commons or not. I have something i could find nice._

Ran: I was planning of adding a bit of chibi in the Scarlet Knight chapter, but it simply wouldn't come out. Winter and Weiss' conversation will be added as an extra part in chappie 26, since people are so interested in it.

Please tell me more on this 'I have something I could find nice' you say. PM me when you have time.

* * *

 **Chapter 24:** Humming Bird

"Thanks for letting me in your room, girls." Ran said, while typing her password on her scroll. "This one ship we have today is quiet interesting."

"What ship?" Ruby curiously asked from her bed.

"Humming Bird...?" Yang read. Ran was sitting on Yang's bed so she was the only one able to read it. "Flown North or Hunter's Dream?"

"Yep," Ran nodded. "It's a ship between Ruby's mother and Qrow."

"What?!" Ruby asked in shock, rising from her bed.

"Summer and Uncle Qrow?" Yang was on her feet too.

"Yes. Many people ship it, and they are pro to the theory of Qrow being Ruby's real father."

"But Taiyang _is_ my father." Ruby pointed out. "He _is_ my _real_ father."

"The theory still stands." Ran shrugged her shoulders as she continued. "I have heard many stories of father's leaving their children to their best friend because they can't raise them."

"But-"

"She does have a point." Weiss suddenly said. "You are half-sisters, so it wouldn't be hard to convince you that only your mother's are different."

"I agree with Weiss." Blake added. "Being as Qrow and Yang's mother are twins, I wouldn't be surprised if that is the real reason behind the 'half' part."

"But still, how can that drunkard be Ruby's father?" Weiss asked, dumbfounded. Blake rolled her eyes. Weiss had a really strange expression on her face. "Only because they are father and child doesn't mean you have to be a carbon copy of your dad." the fauna answered Weiss' question.

"You are right." the heiress mused. "And maybe Ruby's love for cookies could have come from Qrow's 'love' for alcohol." Stopping for a few seconds, as a shiver ran through her body, she continued. "Ruby is drunk from cookies and Qrow from Alcohol."

"But I'm sure-"

"Do a test." Weiss interrupted her.

"What?" Ruby replied in confusion.

"Do a blood test or whatever. That will prove who your real father is."

"But-"

"Okay, girls! We are getting out of topic." Ran cut them off. "We review, not argument on who Ruby's father is."

"You are right." Yang talked, her eyes on the ground. "Even if they have lied to us all this time... I'm sure they did it for our best." Raising her head up, she slowly warped her arms around Ruby. "And you are still my cute baby sis!"

"Yang..." Ruby tried to talk. "... Can't breath..."

"Oh, sorry!"

"So, taking into consideration that Qrow cares so much about Ruby, you could say that maybe she reminds him of miss Summer." Weiss started.

"Which could mean that he used to love her." Blake finished for her. "They were on the same team after all. It isn't uncommon for teammates to fall for each-other."

"You do give a strong point." Yang mussed. "Well, it doesn't hurt to ship 'em."

"Ya~ng?!" Ruby whined. "That's my mom and uncle!" she stopped, as a shiver ran through her body. "It just sounds weird."

"Figured sis. I shiver did just _Ran_ over your body after all."

"Oh, Miss Xiao Long, don't you dare use my pen name as a pun!"

* * *

 **Chapter 25** : Red Bull

 **Chapter 26:** Wild Rose

 **Chapter 27:** North Pole

 **Chapter 28** : Romeo

 **Chapter 29** : White Knight

 **P.S: Check my profile for the Humming Bird One Shot**


	26. Red Bull

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **By:** Ran

* * *

 _TM Calypso: When it comes to Ruby's real father...I really like the idea of it being Qrow. They are quite close and Ruby looks NOTHING like Tai. From a story standpoint it would be intereating to see how they handle it. Plus, this is probably the only way Enabler will ever happen (which I am a fan of.) At the same time I don't like it simply cause I want Yang and Ruby to remain as sisters._

Ran: It is true, Ruby and Tai are NOT alike. This Theory is like a double edged sword. If confirmed true, Enabler fans have a hope, but then Ruby and Yang wouldn't be sisters anymore, but cousins. Then again, if denied, Enabler fans can see the ship sink before it even started sailing, while Ruby and Yang can continue being sisters. Ahhhh!

And, I decided to reply to your review on Humming Bird her:

 _This is pretty much everything I thought probably happened assuming it is true._

Ran: The only possible road, if you ask me. Thanks for the review, pal!

 _PotterLAW2016: I am so excited to see how Blake and Ruby and Yang are going to react to Red Bull. Adam cut off Yang's arm for petes sake! Blake used to be in a relationship with him and left! And Ruby is an innocent little flower! Weiss might be a little appalled at the fact he is white Fang. Course that might open up another can of worms in the monochrome department. Well anyways great chapter and I'm excited for more._

Ran: I can say only one thing about Red Bull: Mortification. For all I know, Red Bull may take more time than Humming Bird and the one shot together, XD. Can't wait to start writing it.

 _wolf:good chapter and your one shot is my next stop._

Ran: Hope you like the one shot too.

 _korben600: I think that the last chapter was pretty in character. Ruby's closest to Qrow so she'd be more skeptical of the idea than Blake or Weiss who both already think that Ruby's family's a little wierd. It's also pretty heartwarming that Yang fully supports her baby sis no matter who her father is._

 _I only disagree with the fact that Yang supports the ship, since that would mean that Qrow abandoned Ruby, and Yang wouldn't be a fan of that._

Ran: It is true, Yang would hate Qrow for abandoning Ruby. But as she says "It would heart to ship them", it is meant that the ship makes sense to her, not that she is pro to the theory "Qrow is Ruby's real father", 'cause then, her line would be: "If Uncle truly loved Summer, then fine I support them, but after I break him a few bones for leaving Ruby." or something like that, XD. Thank you for your review. See ya later.

 _merendinoemiliano: Hello, very nice chapter, i loved Ruby and Yang's reaction, as your one shot(i rewieved it on archiveofourown). I can't wait to see next gates of h...ahem, i mean chapter, and if you're interested i'll give you some of my theories if in one of next specials the girls decide to review them(not just mine, in general). Keep up the good work and see you later._

Ran: And I replied via ao3, XD. The next gates of h- I mean chapters, are going to be opened soon. You could send me this 'ideas' you speak of, and I can see what I can do.

I mean, I already have in plan:

5 AU Stories

2 OC Teams Stories

2 One Shots (minus Humming Bird)

2 Stories with One Shot Collections

You Salem theory

and 1 Crossover.

So, since it will be a bit long till I start them, send me some idea in PM so I can practice my hand in the RWBY franchise, while entertaining readers at the same time.

* * *

 **Chapter 25:** Red Bull

"I win!" Yang cheered. It was the tenth time they had played the game and Yang had finally, finally, won. "Who wants to go at it again?"

"I d-" Ruby started, but a knock on the door interrupted her. Walking up with a quick 'I'll get it', the young huntress-in-training opened the door, but no one was there. Only a piece of paper that was slowly falling to the ground. Grabbing it in mid-air, Ruby returned to the small circle the four were playing on.

"It's a letter from Ran." she informed her team, sitting down on her previous position. _"Please don't kill me after this: Red Bull."_ Ruby read the first line and with a raised eyebrow continued. _"Seeing Red, Enhanced Rose or Kujo... Kujata?"_

"It's Ruby again." Weiss informed the three, secretly glad it wasn't her. "And a... Bull themed character?"

Yang started choking, while Weiss and Ruby were sure they saw Blake almost fainting.

"What?!" Yang managed in between coughs.

"Tell me it is not who I think it is!" Blake yelled with pleadingly eyes. Weiss and Ruby started slowly taking steps backwards. The sight before them was... unusual...

"No way is that bastard being shipped with my sister!" Yang yelled as her coughs finally stopped.

"Please, tell me it is not who I think it is!" Blake yelled at the two partners, as she went from shaking Weiss to Ruby.

"W-Who are you talking a-a-a-a-bout?" Ruby managed to ask as Blake continued to shake her. No answer came tho.

"Will you to calm down!" Weiss yelled cutting them both off and making the two woman stop whatever crazy thing they were doing. "Who are you two talking about?"

Blake and Yang looked at each-other. After a few silent seconds, swallowing, Yang was the one to answer.

"A-Adam..."

"Who?" both the heiress and the silver eyes huntress asked.

"The one that _cut_ off my _arm_ in Volume 3!" Yang yelled showing her mechanical arm to the two.

"Blake's ex-partner?" Weiss asked as her mouth stayed open in shock. Ruby's reaction was, different tho. Her eyes were slowly widening in horror. "The one from the White Fang?!"

"Yes, Weiss-"

"Blake's ex-partner! White Fang's Leader! The reason behind my family's troubles!" Weiss cut Yang off, as her eyes flared with anger. "And now he is after Ruby?! Our Leader!"

"No Weiss!" Blake yelled, startling the snow haired huntress. "He is the leader of the White Fang, but... But he wasn't always like that! The harshness of his life made him that way and-"

"And you are protecting him, Blake?!"

"No I'm not! I hate him as much as you do, even though for different reasons!"

"Then why were you protecting him a moment ago?!" Their voices were loud and strong. Weiss' eyes had a tint of betrayal in them.

"I was not-"

"Will you two stop!" Yang interrupted the two woman from arguing any longer. "We are talking about Ruby here! Not the White Fang! Not the SDC!"

The temperature in the room rose slightly as the tips of Yang's hair were glowing aflame. "I hate him! You hate him! Adam cut _my_ arm and almost killed _me_ and _Blake_! Just look at Ruby," Yang pointed a shaking finger at her sister. "Tell me if I'm wrong, but it doesn't look like she likes him either!"

The black and white haired huntresses turned their heads at their leader's direction, and their eyes slowly widened. Ruby's face was all pale and her eyes were wide in horror. She looked as if the image of Pyrrha's death was repeating again and again before her.

You could say that it was. But instead of Pyrrha, it was Blake and Yang. In Cinder's place, it was Adam.

Both Blake and Weiss lowered their head, eyes fixed on the ground.

"I'm sorry." Blake whispered. "I just... I used to love him... but then he strayed from his ways... and he became an animal... I just don't want that to happen to Ruby, too..."

Weiss nodded at her words, but said nothing.

"So, let's just proceed with what we usually do." Yang added calmly, but no matter how her voice sounded, her dip red eyes portrayed the fiery anger inside of her.

"I... don't ship it." Weiss said, raising her head and looking at the other side. "Not even in the afterlife."

Yang raised an eyebrow at her last words, but didn't ask her. "The only thing that bastard is getting from out team is a good ol' punch in the jaw." _and 'a bit' of 'a beating'_ , Yang added in her thought with a smirk on her face.

Blake nodded at her partner's words and raised her head to look at Ruby like the other two.

"Rubbes...?" Yang started worried. Ruby's eyes were closed as if she was thinking about something. The next second, her body started falling to the ground. "Ruby?!" all three girls lunged forwards to catch their passed-out-falling team leader, ending up atop of each-other.

"I don't think a passed out Ruby means: I ship it." Weiss tried to joke.

"I didn't know you three where so heavy..." Yang let out from underneath the other girls.

* * *

 **Chapter 26:** Wild Rose

 **Chapter 27:** North Pole

 **Chapter 28** : Romeo

 **Chapter 29** : White Knight

 **Chapter 30** : Circuit Breaker


	27. Wild Rose

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by: Ran**

* * *

 _TM Calypso: The reaction was about as great as I thought it would be, lol. Love how Ruby said the least but had the biggest reaction. Wonder what would be going through her mind seeing so many ships based around her, lol. Great chapter._

Ran: It would be something like: "Wait... I'm being shipped with Adam. But he is a villain... a bad guy... isn't he? But, why would FNDM ship us? Could they have a semblance where they see the future? Then... does that mean that we fall in love in the future?!... But that means that I would be betraying Yang! And Blake! And Weiss! That would be... no I cant't!... But wait... Why are there so many ships about me?... Could it be... Could it be that the FNDM is the real villain?! That means... they are my real enemy! Ahhhh, this is so confusing!"

 _merendinoemiliano: Hello, very good and funny chapter, even better than last chapter. Obliuvsly i don't ship it, the closest indirect bond i can believe beetween these two is Adam beings a Raven's disciple and/or a brief fight beetween him and Ruby(even if i'm looking more for Sun vs Adam). And my complements for your busy schedule, i've also a lot of projects on efp for the nexts...at least, four years, and most of mess with RWBY in a way or another(by simple reference, to true crossover. In a series i'm doing about highschool dxd all charachters are huge fans and use a lot of makeshift weapons), maybe if the google account doesn't abbadon me i'll try to traduct some of them. I can't wait to see next chapters, keep up the good work and see you later._

Ran: Hai Captain! XD

 _Guest: Jaune x Neo, silent knight/ ice cream knight_

Ran: It is already on the list, you'll just have to wait.

 _wolf:good chapter. if wild rose is a rose and whitley then i am expecting a big reaction from weiss._

Ran: Oh, yes... And a special guest too.

 _Eikkert: Organized Hell RWBY Shipping List by IShipYouNot lists all the ship names that have been found and is a good resource for that_

Ran: Got it!

 _Makeanotherone:I'm honestly living this story, keep it up. Also I'm curious, what do you think the ship between torchwick and summer would be called since rose wick is kind of already taken by her daughter? Also don't if I can add to the list but can you do strawberry ice cream, aka ruby x neo, at some point?_

Ran: Lol, that's the first time I can't give a name to a ship. I made a bit of a research and the Summer/Roman ship is called Old Enemies(?). They could be Summwick LOL. Also, I think I had plans for Strawberry Ice Cream somewhere in the least... hmm... I'll see what I can do.

* * *

 **Chapter 26:** Wild Rose

"What are you doing?" Yang asked the girl before her. She was dressed in formal attire and was writing letters to people. She even wrote four for her team. "Ran?"

The girl said nothing, as she slowly and sulking walked to the beds to put the letters she had wrote to each member respectively. "Hey? What are you doing?!"

At that same moment, Weiss got out of the bathroom, Blake and Ruby entered from the door.

"I'm preparing my funeral..." Ran finally answered, her face looking down as she drugged her feet.

"What?! Why?"

"Weiss is gonna kill me..."

"What?! Why would I do that?"

Ran didn't answer, but pointed a bonny finger at the door. Weiss opened her mouth to ask again, but a knock interrupted her.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

The door was pushed open by the same person that knocked. The light from the hall shone atop the new comer's white hair. He was about the same height as them, with rich clothes that radiated authority. A smirk was plastered on his face, as he looked at the five girls before him. He looked annoyed at one of them as she simply left the room while dragging her feet all the way out. With his presence in this filthy place, they should have already bowed before him!

"W-W-Whitley?!" Weiss yelled in shock.

"Hello dear sister." Whitley greeted with faked kindness. "It is nice to see you again." _not really._

"Sister?" the three other girls asked in unison, turning to Weiss with open mouths.

"He is my younger brother." Weiss answered with a sigh. Yang kept pointing fingers from Weiss to Whitley and vice versa, until she was elbowed by Blake.

"Oh, I see my sister hasn't talked about me to you." Whitley said, his voice sounding hurt and betrayed.

"Nope, never." Yang replied to his pained comment, only to be pained herself by another elbow. Glaring down at Blake, the blonde swallowed when Blake returned it. 'Shut up and be polite' was written all over her face.

"How come you-" Ruby was about to ask Weiss, but when she saw the icy glares the two siblings were exchanging, she paused in mid-sentence. "Oh."

"Well then, let me properly introduce myself." Whitley said with a light bow, smirking at Weiss as the ex-heiress rolled her eyes at his 'politeness'. "My name is Whitley Schnee (Father's favorite child), the current heir of the Schnee Dust Company."

"Wait, heir?!" Yang yelled out in shock (again), but Blake was herself too confused to elbow her this time. "Isn't Weiss the heiress?"

Whitley let out a light chuckle, as Weiss looked the other way with gritted teeth.

" _Was_." he corrected the blonde, and in return she blinked. "Oh sister, how could you forget to tell them this too?"

Weiss' teeth grit even harder, and the three looked at her confused and worried. "I was striped of my status as Heiress because-"

"Because of _ungraceful_ behavior." Whitley interrupted her and gave the other three girls a small smile. "And so Father saw it fit to give _me_ the title."

"I can't even start imagining Weiss as ungraceful." Yang spoke again, this time not elbowed because of it.

"You can't always judge a book from the cover." the heir said, his voice sounding smart and mocking at the same time.

"What are you here for?" Weiss asked in a low threatening tone. Whitley had opened his mouth to speak beforehand, but his sister's question changed his thoughts. "I was invited in this filthy room as a participant of your little show or whatever it is."

"You are here to review with us?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow, clearly not believing him at all.

"Yes." Whitley gave a small nod at Weiss and looked in their general direction again. "It had something to do with Wild Rose, Rose Medow, Country Rose or whatever. Something involving me."

Weiss' eyes widened, as Ruby let a 'Why me again?!'. Blake and Yang raised an eyebrow. It wasn't unusual for Ran to invite someone to review with them that was also part of the ship. Hell, she even invited Cinder, Adam and Roman once!

But, why would this ship earn that reaction from Weiss? Oh, thinking back to Ran, this had to be why she said Weiss was gonna kill her. Clear to them now, was the fact, that Weiss and Whitley where like Ice and Fire. Or worse.

"What?!" Weiss let out in a loud yell. Maybe Weiss in an ungraceful behavior could be imaginable.

"Tch. Have you gone diff sister?" Whitley questioned, annoyed.

"Repeat it again for me, please." Weiss took a step towards him, a distance she was so glad she had, beginning to close. "Did you just say something about a ship between you and Ruby."

"Yes- Wait, who is this Ruby you are talking about?" Whitley asked, looking at his sister with an annoyed look. First, she acts diff to his words and now she is mocking him with being in a relationship with this Ruby persona!

The black-haired red-tipped girl slowly raised her hand, and it took Whitley a few seconds to understand why.

"I'm Ruby." The team leader said, but Whitley turned his attention to Weiss again.

"And dear sister," he started, his tone superior. "What is this about a ship you are talking?"

"The FNDM had this stupid idea to pair you two together, it seems." Weiss answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"B-But I've never even met him!" Ruby yelled in Weiss' direction, while pointing a finger at Whitley.

"That's my point." Weiss said, leaning slightly in Ruby's direction. "My little brother has come all this way for nothing. You may return S- Whitley. I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

"I think she wanted to say Shitley." Yang whispered to Blake. Oh, the elbows came again.

"Hn, no sister." Weiss was shocked by his smug tone _and_ face. "Since I came all the way here, you may as well serve your purpose."

"My what?"

"Bring me a drink."

"Bring you a what?"

"Are seriously diff sister!" Whitley shouted in anger. "You are nothing more than garbage now! You and your barbarian powers have nothing of use to the SDC. I'm the heir now and you will do as I say!"

"Make me." Weiss countered, making Whitley even more angered. Though, to Yang's anger chart, he would be near 1 out of 10.

"You... You... _peasant_! _Mongrel_! Whatever! You have no more power, don't you understand that?!"

"Dunno, looks to me like I have way more power than you." Weiss mocked, running her fingers up Myrtenaster's blade. Whitley grit his teeth, but then calmed down. "Anyway, I'll forgive you _this_ _once_ for your behavior."

"As for you," he then turned to the team's leader. "What was your name again?" Ruby opened her mouth to answer, but Whitley somehow magically 'remembered'. "Ah yes, Ruby. Such a beautiful name for a face like yours." he added in distaste.

"Hey!" Yang wanted to walk up to him, but Blake was already grabbing her arm _hard_. _'He has got to be kidding. Ruby's level of adorableness is undefeated._ Maybe _by Zwei.'_ somehow that thought went through Blake's head.

"Since I came here, for you," Whitley started again, ignoring Yang. "How about we get to it. I don't want my time to be wasted for nothing."

"Do what?" Ruby asked in confusion, tho from looking at Weiss' face, she had a pretty good idea.

"These ships we were talking about..."

 _'We were not.'_

"Since they seem to not be ships that sail in the sky or see."

' _Dah_.'

"That would make them nothing more than romantic... um... ships?"

"Y-yes." Okay, now Ruby was scared. There was something about this boy's face. Something scary.

"And as such," would this guy shut up? Weiss really wanted to kick him right now. "With my title and power, I -who am far superior- am giving you the chance -a mongrel- to be one of my ladies. My fun ladies. Call it as you wish. But, never get ahead of yourself! You are still but a mongrel."

"Wait what?!" Ruby's jaw, even tho physically impossible, hit the ground. Her eyes were widening in horror, not of course as much as last time.

Taking a look at the other three girls. That was... a bad idea.

Blake was busy at the moment. Why, you ask. Well, Yang would be the answer.

Yang was... How to correctly put this... fighting as hard as she could to free herself from Blake's hold. Why? Because a rich idiot boy just stepped in their dorm room, called Weiss inferior, _garbage_ , and he made the biggest mistake. He called Ruby, her baby sis, a _mongrel_ , a _peasant_ and looks at her as nothing more but a toy! Oh, he was so dead. But first, she had to remove Blake from herself. The faunus was a little in a... bad position. Not that her burning hair was making it any easier of the fauna.

Taking a look at Weiss. The ex-heiress was in a way, better than Yang. Or it looked that way. Weiss' eyes were open to the maximum, her hand gripping Myrtenaster in death grip, and the other one trying its best to not allow the Myrtenaster hand to roll the revolver and blast Whitley out of the window.

How dare he...! Calling her inferior... _garbage_ and... and... Calling _her_ Partner, _her_ Friend, _her BFF_ , _her_ team leader a Peasant! A Mongrel! **A #$% Toy!**

Oh, he was so dead.

"So, Ruby was it, how about we take it slowly and go to _my ship_." Whitley suggested, completely oblivious to the horror in Ruby's silver eyes and the two people that were trying to kill him.

 **"Get your filthy hands off, you son of a-"**

* * *

"You two are grounded!" Blake yelled at both Weiss and Yang.

"But Blakey~"

"Shut it!" Blake would have none of her partner's tries at her. "How could you _Celica_ a person?"

"But he was talking shit about Ruby!"

"No excuses!" Blake yelled in Yang's face, and she could swear the blonde looked about to cry. "And you, Princess..."

"..." Weiss patiently waited for Blake's punishment. She was pleased with her artwork earlier.

"How could you _Myrtenast_ your own brother."

"He made me."

"Agg!" Blake tried to calm herself. How was she going to explain this to Glynda?! Massaging her temples, Blake looked at the mirror and she saw smoke that was still rising from her hair and the thin cut on her left cheek. Oh, but first, she had no time to worry, she had to deal the _punishment_ to this two after all.

 **Chapter 27:** North Pole

 **Chapter 28** : Romeo

 **Chapter 29** : White Knight

 **Chapter 30** : Circuit Breaker

 **Chapter 31** : Hoodwitch

* * *

 **Special Extra: Gesundheit Reacts to ... um... eh... Gesundheit?**

 _(Chapter 23, Winter replies to Weiss scene.)_

 _(Weiss is typing)_

 _Weiss: Hello, Winter!_

 _Weiss: Um..._

 _Weiss: How have you been lately?_

 _Weiss: How have things in Atlas and the army been going?_

 _Weiss: I'm doing fine. My grades are good and I made a few good friends._

 _Weiss: I know, you already know that._

 _Weiss: Well, that's not really the reason I'm messaging you._

 _Weiss: You remember the job I told you about a while ago, right?_

 _Weiss: The job I took with the rest of my team._

 _Weiss: Well, you see..._

 _Weiss: We review ships in there._

 _Weiss: Ships as in romantic ships._

 _Weiss: And I found this ship called Gesundheit or ._

 _Weiss: I'm not sending you this because of the names!_

 _Weiss: It's because..._

 _Weiss: Well the ship is about us!_

 _Weiss: FNDM is shipping us romantically!_

 _Weiss: But that isn't possible, right?_

 _Weiss: I-I'm not saying I don't love you!_

 _Weiss: You are the best sister ever! I love you with all my heart!_

 _Weiss: Not like Shitley._

 _Weiss: Yeah, I know. You told me to never call him like that._

 _Weiss: But, well... What do you think about the ship?_

 _Weiss: N-Not that I'm saying I support it!_

 _Weiss: Or that I don't love you!_

 _Winter: Weiss..._

 _(End of chapter 23. Winter finally replies.)_

 _Weiss: Yes?_

 _Winter: I'm in a meeting._

 _Weiss: Oh, okay._

 _Weiss: But what about the s-ship?!_

 _Winter: Weiss..._

 _Weiss: O-okay..._

 _Winter: Love you too. Bye._

 _Weiss: Bye..._

 _Winter: Before you type again: No._

* * *

 **P.S: I'll be working on my Wild Rose Snippet continuation now, so the update of the next chapter may slow down.**


	28. North Pole

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** Ran

* * *

 _PotterLAW2016: Shitley will be handled_

Ran: He will.

 _merendinoemiliano: Hello, definitly one of the best chapter so far, most on all for Weiss' behavior(hoping she will finally slap finally Shitley and Jacques at least in next saga), and of apparently personality's switch beetween Yang and Blake. But seriously, thath a*** is the fusion of Gilgamesh and Shinjii Matou(fate/stay night) and will deserves everything team RWBY will throw to him(even if i found sometimes ago a story where he's Dante's reincarnation, go to Beacon with Weiss and form a team with Kratos, Ryu and Bayonetta, who is Yang's twin sister. It's called team scrn, i advice it to you) and also Winter's answer is pretty funny. Keep up the good work and see you later._

Ran: Thanks. I had fun portraying their personalities. Seriously, if Shitley is Gil and Shinji together, than Weiss is Sakura/Rin (The sister thingy) and Saber (Hands off Gilgamesh!), XD. I will go read that fic you mentioned so blame Emiliano if my updates slow down, LOL.

 _korben600_ : _I must say, Whitley got off a helluva lot easier than I expected. Normally someone doing that would be in the lower stratosphere by now. Huh, I guess Weiss does have a soft spot for family... ;)_

 _Anyway, chapter was pretty in character, Ruby not really processing the s*** that is Whitley Schnee immediately, Weiss getting ready to stab a fool, Yang getting ready to pummel a fool, and Blake being smart enough to realize that Ruby would chop Whitley into little bits if he tried anything so she kept the two fools on her team from doing something they regret._

 _Personally, I'd ship it, but only under very VERY specific circumstances. For some reason I cannot fathom I am sympathetic to Whitley, he was a bit of j***, but I'm not sure he personally did anything too wrong in volume 4 besides gloating. He's a creepy, rude, person, who likes to mess with his sister, but I'm not sure anything that happened in the volume was his fault, so much as things that happened to him. He's not necessarily a nice person, but I'm not sure he's a bad guy (yet...)._

 _That being said, he's still a j*** under his father's thumb at this point so I'd only ship it in the context of him being disowned or becoming independent of his father, then Ruby giving him a few lessons in manners with the dangerous end of Crescent Rose before going out with him. If I were to ship it, Ruby would have to be in a dominant position in th..._

 _This message has been truncated due to length. To view in full, please visit site._

Ran: I'm actually liking long reviews so no need to apologize. Really I was reading the review on my gmail when the message up in your review suddenly cut my laughing. I agree with you at every point, so can I cut it short on the reply? And the part ' _Ruby not really processing the s*** that is Whitley Schnee immediately, Weiss getting ready to stab a fool, Yang getting ready to pummel a fool, and Blake being smart enough to realize that Ruby would chop Whitley into little bits if he tried anything so she kept the two fools on her team from doing something they regret._ ' got me laughing the entire night. True my friend, just too true. As for why it is called Wild Rose... from the first time I heard the ship name, I've been like: wtf? and no, this time it's not World Taekwondo Federation.

 _TM Calypso: I was really hoping to see either Whitley getting beat down by Yang and/or Weiss or Whitley becoming flustered with Ruby and make zero progress. Would've also accepted Ruby getting fed up with it and show her terrifying side. lol. :P This was very enjoyable to read, especially the bonus. I could see Weiss getting nervous just like that._

Ran: Keep in mind that Yang was being held down by Blake and Weiss was trying not to lose herself. And Ruby, she just has too much self control. But of course, I didn't say Whitley got off easily, did I? Yes, Blake did say to Weiss/Yang that how could they Myrtenast/Celica Whitley, but she never said that it was just a stab/punch, because if it was only that, then Blake wouldn't have a cut cheek/burned hair. Muahahaha

 _splithaven: yeah I practice a blend of martial arts. learn enough and you can get yourself a ruby grade fighting style for just how bat s*** crazy it is._

Ran: The Martial Arts group grows bigger!

 _wolf:(evil chuckle) shitly you pain nourishes me. to the scavangers daughter with you. now time for some north pole action. "ohohoh" not you santa. OH GOD! mrs. clause were are your clothes?!_

Ran: Santa no!

 _Guest: Jaune x every girl: Rainbow Arc_

Ran: That could get him killed by a few certain girls.

 _Guest :Are you going to be reviewing Ruby X Oscar?_

Ran: It is somewhere in the list.

 _Guest :Knightshade please? :D_

Ran: I'll see what I can do.

 _Decotom23: Pretty good. Just wondering about the title. I love reading all your work, it always brings a smile to my face. (by the way if you were wondering my favourite ships are White Rose, Renora and Rosewick, although I have no idea why I like the last one, I guess I just do._

Ran: The title of Chapter 20 is dedicated to the date that volume 5 will be coming up. I was planning this story the a little before the news came and while I was thinking of what ship to do on chap 20, it hit me that maybe I could do something different this time and dedicate the chapter name to the date. I thank you for your compliments. I have my own favorite ships, just like you have yours (and they happen to be pretty close), and I accept that Rosewick is an interesting ship, while I can't bring myself to ship anything with Roman that isn't Romeo, XD.

* * *

 **(Okay I said I was going to focus more on my Snippet now, but I simply love this story so much I can't put it in second place.)**

 **Chapter** **27:** North Pole

"Blakey~" Yang whined at the faunus, but she only glared in return. "Oh, come on! We have been locked here for a week!"

"And it is still not enough!" Blake yelled back at the blonde. "Whitley is still in hospital."

"Not my fault that he hasn't trained his Aura." Yang shrugged, looking away to avoid Blake's deepening glare.

"You Celica-ed a human! An innocent person!"

"Innocent? Oh, please." Weiss rolled her eyes at the words. "He deserved it."

"And that's why I'm not letting you two out."

"Blah!"

"Boo!"

"Shut it, _children_."

"Can't we at least take classes like normal students?" Weiss asked getting Blake's attention. "We are getting out of our form room just of a few hours. What bad could happen?"

"You are not getting out of this room until I'm convinced you have exited your... Killer mode?"

"Lame!" Yang whined again. Yet another glare came at her.

"Oh come on. It's not like we will sneak out of class and go beat my brother again. Besides you are missing classes too." Weiss was not going to be defeated. "Ruby is the only one attending classed, and missing more of them will weaken our team."

Blake let out a groan. Weiss smirked.

"Fi~ne!" Blake muttered as she covered her forehead with a hand and moved it down her face.

At that same time, the door burst open, welcoming a very cheerful Ruby inside.

"We have finally got a message from Ran!" the huntress yelled the information to the other three.

"Wasn't she placing herself under a grave a week ago?" Weiss asked, her arms crossed under her chest.

"She is not dead?" Yang asked dumbfounded.

"Ouch!" both the blonde and the snow hair let out in pain. Blake's elbows were becoming more dangerous than Gambol Shroud (Oh, I'm so using this on my other stories, too XD).

"What does it say?" the faunus asked calmly, as if her elbows had never hit the other two's guts and made them crouch in pain.

Looking worried at her two pained teammates, Ruby read: _"I am not dead!"_

"She looks too happy about it." Blake rolled her eyes. Would Weiss snap out of this attitude she was in?

"Still not convinced. Did she send a picture too?"

"Ouch!"

By now, the two huntresses were on the ground, each holding their paining abdomens.

"And?" Blake motioned for Ruby to continue.

 _"North Pole is reserved for a review_." The black head (red tipped, I know) read, wincing every now and again at the groans her two other teammates let out. _"It also goes by the name White Gold, Schneekos or Star Students."_

Weiss ignored the pain for a moment, trying to listen to the names. But the 'Schnee' part was enough to make her groan again. No need to listen anymore. It would most probably be some crazy boy she had never met, or… Jaune!

"Oh, it's you and Pyrrha." Yang suddenly interrupts her thought. The blonde had turned to Weiss, her face still pained but holding a deadpanned expression too.

"Me and who?" Weiss turned her head so fast they wouldn't be surprised if her neck broke. "Me and… P-Pyrrha?!"

"Agg! Please no 'Notice me Senpai' Mode!" Yang groaned again, moving her head dramatically. Weiss only glared at her.

"Hey Blake," Ruby got closer to the faunus and whispered in her. "Is it only me, or is there something wrong with Weiss and Yang?"

Blake turned her head to look down at Ruby, her expression deadpanned.

' _Now you noticed?!_ ' Seems to be written in capitals around her face.

"So wait..." Weiss gets the attention of the other three again. "You are saying that FNDM ships me and Pyrrha?"

"I guess." Ruby replied unsure. She saw it faintly, but a light shone through Weiss eyes.

"No~! Code red! Code red!" Yang started yelling and running around the room. "Senpai notice me Mode has been unleashed!"

"Yang..." Blake let a low threatening whisper.

"No more elbows ma'am!"

"So, like old times." Ruby smiled, remembering a few really _crazy_ past reviews. "Your opinion Weiss?"

"Um..." Weiss wanted to start but found no words. Her eyes moved from place to place, searching for the right things to say. "From the very start, I... I admired Pyrrha. I admired her for her strength, her beauty, her... Freedom..."

Ruby gave a nod of encouragement, as Weiss had suddenly gotten sad by the last word. Yang was sitting on the floor, cross legged, listening to every single word that came her the snow head's mouth. Blake was looking at Yang, as to avoid 'ungraceful acts' while still listening to her teammate's words.

"I guess... I wanted to be her partner because of those traits. She was strong and I wanted to be strong. She was smart and I wanted to be smart. She was beautiful and I wanted to be-"

"But you are." Yang cut her off. "You are strong, smart and beautiful." the blonde gave Weiss a grin and added. "Not as much as Bellaboot- Auch!"

Weiss let a small chuckle at the two partners and continued. "And maybe that was why I wanted to be her partner. I was afraid that maybe I would... lose... fail. I was sure that having Beacon's top student in my team would ensure that I would not... fall back. I respect Pyrrha and she is a very good friend, even tho not my part- Ruby?!"

Weiss had suddenly stopped, her mouth hanging open in shock and worry as Ruby tried to keep back tears.

"S-s-s-so-so-so..." the youngest of the four started, but the words wouldn't come out.

"N-No! I didn't mean it like that!" Weiss quickly added after understanding the situation. "Yes, I was disappointed at first when we were paired up together, but I did not mean it that way! You are my partner Ruby! And I wouldn't change anything about that. I was just saying my opinion on Pyrrha, not on how about we change partners! That will never happen, Ruby. I told you, remember? I would be the best partner you ever had and... You are my BFF."

"I'm your what?" okay now Ruby wasn't believing her ears. Did Weiss just say BFF? In return to her question, Weiss merely nodded and smiled. Finally!

"So, do you ship it?" Blake asked.

"Yeah." Weiss nodded, as she went to the window, looking somewhere far in the darkness. "It wouldn't be so bad."

"I'm with you on that one." Blake nodded and made her way to her bed to grab a book for the rest of the time.

"Me too." Ruby said, even tho hesitating at first. Why tho, she didn't know herself.

"Me too." Yang said while rising to her feet. "For as long as it stops Weiss from going 'Notice me Senpai' Mode."

"Yang..."

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

 **Chapter 28** : Romeo

 **Chapter 29** : White Knight

 **Chapter 30** : Circuit Breaker

 **Chapter 31** : Hoodwitch

 **Chapter 32** : Ozpin x Ruby


	29. Romeo

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** Ran

* * *

 _Decotom23: OMG! I can't believed you replied to my review. All though you seem to reply to most of them I was still amazingly shocked when you did. You just seem like the kind of person to have tons of fans and not take notice of people like me. I can't wait to see your Romeo review (as you said it was the only person you shipped Roman with)._  
 _Anyway, I hope that you keep making this series and I absolutely love what you do._

Ran: Thanks for the review Decotom. I am placing this at the top, just to show you that every reviewer is important to me. I will reply to all of them, because they are the ones that make me believe in myself, my writing skills and my story. Even those like you are important. I kind of understand you tho. When I first opened my account and started reading stories, I used to leave reviews on every chapter, but the writer never replied (a few did by sending me PMs. Very few.). They used to reply the reviews of chapter 20 in chapter 21, but if they were on chapter 25, no way were they replying reviews of chapter 20 inside the reviews of chapter 25. Or something like that XD. I will continue RRTS (I like reading in it as RRoosTerS for some reasons lol) and I will finish it. Nothing will stop me!

 _DennyIsMenece: MUAHAHAHAHHAHA HOODWITCH WILL BE BLAKE'S KINK! BWUAHAHAHA sexy ;)_

Ran: Oh yes... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* *cough*

 _TM Calypso: I could just picture the tears in Ruby's eyes...none shall make the adorable one shed tears! *cough* I can ship this one even though I'm not a fan of it. Also liked the brief 'mama Yang mode' (the traits she learned while taking care of Ruby) when trying to boost Weiss' confidence. I wish more fics showed that side of her..._

Ran: Shame on the ones that make the Goddess of Adorableness shed tears! Ahem, you are right on the 'Mama Yang Mode', as not many story include that trait of her. It's just so... sad...

 _merendinoemiliano: Hello, pretty good chapter, i liked all the reaction and the imprisonement of rwy. Let's hope, even as just a memory, Pyhrra will still have an important role(maybe unlocking Jaune's semblance). Keep up the good work and see you later._

Ran: *WY. I hope that Pyrrha will somehow make a second appearance or have an important role on the rest of the series, be it as a memory, as the key to Jaune's semblance, or even the one to get Cinder in the good side.

 _wolf:good chapter now for romeo. "romeo. romeo. were are thou my romeo" wrong romeo jueliet get back to your doctor your death pills are ready_

Ran: Hahahaha XD. For some reasons a lot of your reviews make me laugh so hard!

 _Bhekisipho318: you haven't already please add a jaune X glynda inside_

Ran: I will see what I can do. (Hello from Chapter 1, hope you read this when you reach up here!)

* * *

 **Chapter 28** : Romeo

"Damn he is out!" Yang cursed under her breath, as she and Weiss left the room they had just been checking on. "Blake kept us long enough."

"Of course he would be sent to one of Vale's best hospitals." Weiss groaned. "They couldn't just keep him in the school's infirmary for too long."

The two girls continued to walk down the hall, heading straight for their room. Step by step, the two drifted inside their own worlds. Yet, both were pulled out because of the same clearing of throat sound.

Weiss and Yang started sweating bullets. They knew pretty well who it was. No need to turn around, but ignoring her would be even worse.

"H-Hello Blake." Weiss greeted the cat faunus and waved at her.

"I'm not sure anymore... Who's more scary, Blake or Glynda?" Yand whispered to the snow head, lowering her voice to the minimum, not wanting _Blake_ to _listen_.

"I have no idea myself..." was Weiss' answer. The two straightened up as Blake was getting closer and closer.

"Relax." the faunus told them when she saw their sweating face and posture. "I am not going to elbow you or anything. It's not like you were planing to beat Whitley again, _were you?_ "

"No Ma'am!"

Both girls had yelled the two words, and Blake rolled her eyes. The had, hadn't they?

* * *

"Hey!" Ruby waved at the three as they entered the dorm room. "We got a new ship for today!"

All three raised an eyebrow curiously at Ruby.

"Romeo!"

"Romeo? Romeo? Where are thou, my Romeo?" Weiss sang to herself. Oh, she had seen the movie.

"Wrong Romeo." Yang told the snow head. Weiss in return glared at the blonde annoyed. Of course she knew that!

"Also known as: Orange Julius, Gelato, Pumpkin Spice Ice Cream."

"I'm lost." Weiss and Blake said in unison, not getting the hint of each name.

"Orange..." Ruby whispered, her eyes widening in realization.

"Ice Cream..." Yang whispered back, as the two sisters shared a look. "There are only two Ice Creams I know." Yang added, as she threw a quick look at Weiss.

Said Weiss was slowly opening her eyes in fear.

"It's Torchwick and Neo!" both sisters yelled at the same time, making Weiss dramatically faint in relief.

"Wait, Roman and Neo?" Blake asked them, even tho it was rhetorical.

"Yes!" Ruby answered with multiple nods.

"The Evil Mastermind and his Personal Assistent!" Yang said right after Ruby.

"And why are you two so happy about it?" Weiss asked, as she rose from her 'Dramatic Faint of Relief'.

The two sisters shared a look again. "Because..." they both started in unison. Did they have a mental link or something? "... No more Rosewick or Baked Alaska!" they added after sharing a few chuckles, giggles, smiles, grins and very uncharacteristic expressions. The sisters then looked at their respective teammates, waiting for them to agree, but that never came.

Both Blake and Weiss were sweatdropping with a deadpanned face. Impossible? Not for them.

"What?" Yang asked, as the two other girls continued to keep their expressions. "Don't tell me you ship them?!" Yang added after a few seconds, her face going to terrified.

"Don't be so dramatic." Was Blake's comment.

"There exists the concept of Harem." Weiss informed the two.

"Ah! Weiss ships it!"

"No! How could you betray us!"

"Goddamnit Ruby! There is no way I'm shipping them!"

"Are we going to move to the actual _ship_ now?" Blake asked -_-.

"Neo is Torchwick's assistant, I get that. But, why ship them?" Weiss asked the three.

"Well, maybe because Neo only shows up when Torchwick needs her the most, and she always does her best to save him." Ruby mussed.

"That's what personal assistants are supposed to do." Weiss deadpanned.

"Not all of them do it only because of work tho." Yang countered.

"And if I remember it right, when the Griffon ate Torchwick, Neo was shocked." Ruby added, shivering slightly at the 'ate' part. "Maybe she cares for him more than just her Boss."

"You could be right in that part." Weiss agreed, not having any points against it. "If that is all... I guess shipping them wouldn't be wrong."

"Yeah. Looks possible to me." was Ruby's reply.

"No more Baked Alaska. Yay!" that was Yang of course.

"Make it four then." Blake of course.

"But, would it actually be canon (If Torchwick was alive)?" Weiss asked before the girls' attention could be removed from the ship.

"Go ask 'em."

"Seriously, Yang?"

* * *

 **Chapter 29** : White Knight

 **Chapter 30** : Circuit Breaker

 **Chapter 31** : Hoodwitch

 **Chapter 32** : Ozpin x Ruby

 **Chapter 33** : Sea Monkeys


	30. White Knight

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _Guest: Such a great idea gone terribly wrong._

Ran: Tell me where and I will fix it to the best of my abilities!

 _dragoncraftertex: Eh… quick fix, but Roman was nomed by a griffon, not a Nevermore_

Ran: Fixed it! Thank you for telling me!

 _PotterLAW2016: excited to see how Ruby and hopefully a guest reacts to OzpinXRuby. I never thought it was good until I read some really good fanfics. Great chapter, I am always excited for more!_

Ran: And more will be coming!

 _TM Calyps: In all honesty you could pair Neo with just about anybody and it would work. Just what is it about that adorable little psycho that is so lovable? (Hope she turns good in volume 5, or at east starts to.)_

Ran: I did mention something about shipping Roman only with Neo, but who said I ship Neo only with Roman *Smirks*? The little psycho just can't be hated!

 _Bhekisipho318: Please do a jaune X Glynda please_

Ran: Okidoki.

 _Mikalyn: Good chapter! It was cool; but I think you made a slight mistake in the story. When Roman was eaten by the Griffon Grimm Ruby had already sent Neo flying after opening her umbrella. Neo wouldn't really be able to see what was happening and we never see her reaction to that moment. Other than that I really liked it and thought it was funny how Ruby and Yang loved Romeo just so Rosewick and Baked Alaska wouldn't be canon (despite Ruby almost going with Torchwick over some cookies)_

Ran: Thanks. I don't know why, but in my mind the moment is printed as if Neo leaves after Roman was eaten. Ahhhh! I guess I'll have to fix that after I find another good point.

 _merendinoemiliano: Hello, pretty nice chapter, even if short. Keep up the good work and see you later._

Ran: Thank you very much.

 _wolf:so romeo is roman and neo fits good with me. now to pop some popcorn to watch weiss blow an artery when she learns of white knight and find out if you bring up that her own voice actress say that weiss would really like jaune if she just gave him a chance._

Ran: Good idea, I'll go grab one for myself.

 _Remzal Von Enili: I'd kinda like to see the ship "Hot for teacher" (the goodwitch and yang ship)_

 _Also the idea of them seeing the Jaune X Grimm Phyrra version of the Arkos ship makes me chuckle_

Ran: Hmmm... That could be interesting.

 _Decotom23: For some reason I love reading fanfic's where ruby is the bad guy (she acts and speaks evil but is still similar to ruby). So I was wondering if on one of your reviews, an idea could be to have an AU ruby that is evil do the reviews with the girls._  
 _I absolutely love this ship as well and I can't wait to read more._

Ran: *Evil Chuckle* Oh, yes!

* * *

 **Chapter 29** : White Knight

"Are you two sure of this?" Ruby asked the blake and white of her team, unsure if they should proceed with the plan. "This can end up bad."

"Oh, don't worry." both Weiss and Blake answered in unison. "Since she was so worried about Baked Alaska yesterday... It's nothing more than a harmless surprise."

Blake pushed the door open, looking inside the room. Lying on her bed was Yang, watching something on her scroll. Entering the room, Weiss gave a box to Blake and the two nodded. Ruby raised her hand to stop them but it was too late.

"Hey Yang." Weiss called the blonde. Said huntress raised her head from her scroll and raised an eyebrow at the two. "We got a present for you."

"Really?" Yang asked, eyeing the box. Weiss nodded and Blake handed her the box. "That's so nice of you... What is it?"

"Ice Cream." Weiss answered, uncharacteristically _sweet_.

"What flavor?" Yang asked again, as she opened the box. At the same time, her eyes started to open too.

"Your favorite of course." the snow head answered with a smirk. " _Neapolitan_."

 **"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

* * *

Ruby was laughing, _hard_. She had the chance to look upon the tragedy that was: Yang throwing the box in horror and the Ice Cream ending on top of Weiss and Blake's head. Should we call them Pinky Brown heads now?

Weiss had quickly made her way to the bathroom to wash her hair. Blake was waiting outside of the door with the Ice cream sticking to her hair and cat ears. The bow had been removed as it was now an accessory of ice creams.

"Weiss~!" Blake called to the other 'victim' of the ice cream attack. "Are you done, yet?"

"Just a minute!" came Weiss' answer from the bathroom.

 _BIP BIP_

Weiss' scroll started bipping. The ex-heiress had left it on her bed and Yang went to look at it.

"Ran." Yang answered the unasked question. "What's her password again? Oh yes."

 _"White Knight. Also known as: Weiss Gold, Snow Angel, Natural Blonde, Schnarc, Yellow Snow, Re-Jected or Daisy."_

Yang placed a hand on her mouth to muffle her laugh. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"Wait. Is that...?" Ruby trailed of. "Weiss and Jaune?" she added in a whisper as to avoid Weiss hearing them. Yang gave a few quick nods and went to the bathroom door with Weiss' scroll in hand.

 _BIP BIP_

The blonde pulled out her own scroll, as a message had just arrived for her.

 _"Please send me a picture of Weiss after this!"_

"Hey Weiss!" Yang called from Blake's previous position.

"What?" came Weiss' 'answer'.

"Come out already! There is a message for you!"

"From who?"

"Ran!"

"Oh god, no!" Weiss groaned, A message from the writer in _her_ scroll meant only one thing: They will be reviewing a ship about _her_!

The door was pushed open, hitting Yang right in the face. Weiss' scroll went flying in the air, landing in its owner's hands.

"Ouch." Yang started rubbing her nose. "See princess, even the FNDM ships you and Jaune."

Weiss took a few seconds to go through the names, her eyes widening with every passing one.

"And just like this ship name, he is getting Re-Jected again!"

"Oh come on Weiss."

"My No stands No!"

Yang let a frown form on her face. "Just give the boy a chance for once!"

"Why? My answer will always be NO!" Weiss answered, crossing her arms with a frown of her own.

"Please do not start a shipping war." Blake interrupted them, as she calmly stated her point. "Weiss makes her choices, Yang."

"But she doesn't even know him well!" Yang countered, not accepting defeat.

"I actually do! He is just a useless boy with big dreams!" Weiss yelled at the blonde, neither of them wanting to be defeated.

"Hey!" Ruby interfered. "He is actually a nice guy!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell her!" Yang turned to her sister. "But no! The Snow Angel has decided that to her eyes Jaune is nothing more than a obstacle that needs to be passed in order to get to Pyrrha!"

"Hey! It's nothing like that!" Weiss turned to Yang will irritation in her eyes. "He is just so stupid! So silly, weak and... and... Gahh! I can't take this anymore!"

 _Oh Wei~ss~!_

"Talk of the devil." said snow head groaned as she face-palmed.

 _You are my little Snow~ Angel~_

 _And I'm your brave Kni~ght_

"He has potential." Yang spoke as she listened to the song being sang from the other side of the door. Nodding at each line, Yang was more than convinced by this new talent.

 _I'll rescue you from your Tower~_

 _And we can live together under my Flower~_

"He is even writing a song for you!" Ruby said to Weiss, while humming with the lyrics of the 'talented singer' from outside their dorm room.

 _Just open the door to your Castle~_

"Somebody please make him stop!" the ex-heiress whined. She was serious: Weiss couldn't take this anymore.

"On a condition!" Yang suddenly spoke the words. Weiss was on the ground ready to cry a waterfall if this continued, but at hearing the sentence, she quickly raised her head to look at the blonde. Her eyes were pleading, and her expression yelled: "Anything!"

"Jaune is at the other side singing with all his heart." Yang started, her voice solemn. "He wishes more than anything for you to give him a chance. Just let Jaune take you out for _one_ day, and than you can properly judge him. It isn't that hard you know. Just... give him the chance to show who he really is."

Weiss lowered her head again. It took a few minutes of silence, but finally Weiss rose her head. Yang smirked at Weiss' look of utter defeat.

"Fi~ne!" came the snow head's groaned answer.

With her smirk widening, Yang went to the door and opened it.

"Hey Jaune!" she called the boy. "Stop singing and prepare yourself for a date!"

Jaune's eyes were slowly opening. After his eyes, came his mouth. At seeing Yang's gradual largening frown, the blonde male finally composed himself. Not for long tho.

"Yessssss~! Hurray! Yass~!" He was shouting while running to his own dorm room. "Weiss~ accepted~!"

"Was that Pyrrha?" the four girls heard Ren speaking. "The one running while crying?"

"Can I break his legs?"

 _CLICK_

"Oh Xiao Long, you did not-"

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Was that Yang?" came Ren's voice again. "Why is Weiss chasing her?"

"Can I break his leg's already?"

* * *

 **Chapter 30** : Circuit Breaker

 **Chapter 31** : Hoodwitch

 **Chapter 32** : Ozpin x Ruby

 **Chapter 33** : Sea Monkeys

 **Chapter 34** : Kitty Magnet


	31. Circuit Breaker

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by: RandomReaderThatWrites**

* * *

 _Remzal Von Enili: LOOK WHAT YOU DID WEISS! You better pray she's not a yandere.  
_

Ran: Let's hope not. For the best of all.

 _Mikalyn: I'm really excited for the next one! The Evil!Ruby reviewing ships with them seems like it would be cool as well, but I wonder how you would fit it in? good luck!_

Ran: Oh yes, and the ship is going to review will be... interesting too.

 _TM Calypso: I got a little confused as to what happened at the end there. Other than that, liked it. I just don't like Jaune, at all. Can't really see him going well with anyone other than Pyrrha. Though I would find it interesting if he, at some point, gets together with a 'bad girl.' (Or a yandere type of person lol.)_

Ran: Lol, that would be catarkstrophic! As for the end, this should sum it up: Jaune yells around the hall that Weiss accepted to go on a date with him. Pyrrha was nearby and went running crying because of her inability to express her feelings to Jaune and now she was losing to Weiss. Ren sees her and asks Nora if it really was Pyrrha the one crying, and Nora asks Ren if she can break Jaune's leg for being too oblivious to Pyrrha's feelings. Then, Yang photographs Weiss and her 'tragedy' face, with Weiss chasing the blonde to delete the photo. Ren sees them too, and asks Nora again to confirm his suspicious. Yet Nora continues to asks if she can break Jaune's legs for not noticing that Pyrrha had feelings for him.

 _merendinoemiliano: Hello, pretty good chapter, can't wait to see the next. Still thinks this ship sucks, but i really hope to see some interation beetween them. Keep up the good work and see you later._

Ran: Yeah me too. I simply can't imagine Weiss with Jaune or Neptune. Though, I like it when Weiss and Jaune interact as friends.

 _NOT an Alien: Is circuit breaker Nora and Penny? I've never heard of that before._

Ran: Nope, it's actually about Penny and Jaune. Strange, isn't it?

 _wolf:poor pyrrha why must love be so hard for her. now for circuit breaker, sounds like it should be penny with yang, nora or even pyrrha. yet when i tried looking it up i got penny and jaune. i mean how does jaune bring the breaker part, with yang and nora it is obvious and we can at least infer with pyrrha and her ferrokenisis.  
_

Ran: As strange and nonsensical as it sounds, it is actually about Jaune and Penny. I can't believe that myself.

 _Guest: I really liked the fate stay velvet reference! And it makes sense too_

Ran: Of course it does. I believe that everyone that has watched F/SN and RWBY would have thought of that too.

 _Guest: That was a really funny chapter, and I loved that you used the we have cookies meme._

Ran: The 'Come to the dark side. We have cookies' meme has got to be my favorite.

 _Decotom23: This is a random question. But if you could have any weapon and semblance in the show what would it be. Then (this is where it isn't random) maybe when you put yourself into the story you could have more things to talk about and we could get a clearer picture of your character._  
 _Great ship today. Keep up the good work._

Ran: I am surprised you actually asked this question. Well, I did add myself as a character in my Original Character Teams fics (not as part of the main team, but still a character that plays an important role), and I could say without spoiling the character that as a weapon I would most probably like to have a scythe or a Sword that could turn into a bo-staff. As for the semblance, I wouldn't want to spoil the character before I even post the story now, would I? I did finish the first trailer a few hours ago, but I'm not sure if I should post it now or when I'm about finished with RRTS?

 _DoctorHayden: What about Winter/Ruby?_

Ran: I find funny the idea of the Weiss VS Winter over Ruby ship, so I will see what I can do about it.

* * *

 ** **Chapter 30** : **Circuit Breaker

"Umm... Blake... Are you okay?" Yang asked the faunus who was acting quiet strange today. Blake had been asking Yang to borrow Bumblebee.

"Please Yang! Please! Please! Please!" Blake was pleading with all her heart, shocking the other three girls.

"Blake... I don't get it... Why do you need B-"

"It's a limited edition, Yang!" Blake screamed, as her cat eyes became filled with fear. "If I don't go there in time, I will never be able to read the book!"

"Geez, Blake. Why so alarmed about a book?"

" _A book?!_ It is not just a book! It is a limited edition book by one of the best author's in Remnant!" Blake yelled at Yang, her voice sounding as if Yang had betrayed her.

"F-fine! Just don't yell at me!"

"Yes!" Blake was relieved. With Bumblebee she would be able to reach the store in time! "The keys please!"

Yang gave the keys to Blake, and the three watched the faunus storm out of room.

"Does she even have a driver's license?" Weiss asked after a few minutes of silence.

* * *

 **~Later~**

"It was just a book, Blake." Yang patted the head of the crying faunus. "It was just a book..."

"It was not just a book, Yang!" Blake yelled between sniffs and sobs. "Now I'll never be able to read it!"

Yang looked down at her partner for a few seconds, then with a sad face turned to Weiss. Yang raised an eyebrow, Weiss did the same. The blonde raised her second eyebrow, but the snow head gave a nod. Yang gave a grin, but Weiss shook her head.

Meanwhile, Ruby was looking between her two teammates, confused by their 'face' talk.

Back to the two, Yang was attacking with a pout, but Weiss defended with narrowed eyes. However, Yang attacks again with her special attack: Puppy Dog Eyes! Weiss was trying to be strong, but her face started twitching and her guard broke down. With a sigh, she dragged her hand down her face, muttering a "Fi~ne!"

Yang smiled thankfully at her, getting Ruby even more confused.

"Hey Blakey~. Cheer up!" she told her partner, her own voice cheerful.

"Why, Yang? Why?"

"Weiss can manage to get her hands on a copy via her company's... umm... partners? System? Whatever it was!"

Blake's head slowly rose and she kept following Yang's gaze with narrowed eyes. "Are you telling the truth?" in answer, Yang only gave a grin. "Okay then, I'll give you this."

At saying that, Blake handed Yang a piece of paper and left to read another book in her bed.

Yang looked from her to the piece of paper, dumbfounded. "Eh..." she looked down at the letter and started reading it. _"Circuit Breaker it is called. Flashlight some call it, and believe me, it is not what you think, as this ship is about:"_

Yang stopped, looking at the letter yet again: Dumbfounded. Weiss and Ruby raised an eyebrow in question.

"Penny and Jaune?" Yang said, half stating and half asking. "How can Jaune make the _Breaker_ part? I would understand it if it was Nora, or Pyrrha with her ferrokinesis, but Jaune? Hell, it would make sense if it was myself, but how can Jaune _break_ Circuses?"

"Not Ark again!" Weiss groaned. She remembered her date with him. Oh that brings up the question. "Hey girls," the snow head called the three's attention. "Do you have any idea why Pyrrha has been glaring daggers at me this past hours?"

Ruby shrugged her shoulder, going back to munching a cookie.

Yang furrowed her brows for a few seconds, but then started laughing.

Blake let out a sigh and went back to reading.

"What?" Weiss was twice more confused now.

Ruby shrugged again and went to get more cookies.

Yang wanted to say something but her laughs wouldn't let her.

Blake sighed again and simply said: "Jaune for you, Pyrrha for Jaune."

Weiss opened her mouth again to ask about the meaning, only to slowly close it, understanding the sentence.

"So, back to the main topic." Ruby interfered in their silent moment of understanding. "Penny and Jaune kind of seem cute together, if you ask me."

"Have they even met before?" Yang asked, and Ruby shrugged for the third time. "Dunno." was her answer.

"No matter. Even that wouldn't stop FNDM from shipping them." Yang added with a deadpanned face. "Not that you can ship an Arc with Quarters."

"Yang!"

"This FNDM is becoming even more confusing, day by day." Weiss said, stopping Yang from making another awful pun and Ruby from continue to be adorable when she pouts.

"It is not really their fault. Fanfictions, Fanarts... They don't really give a chance." Yang said with a shrug. "But if you think about it, in an alternate verse, where Penny isn't Quarters a-"

"Yang!"

"-nd Jaune actually meets Penny -maybe in Ruby's place- the two could look cute together. That would also remove a rival to Pyrrha's heart."

"It's nothing like that!" Weiss groaned, as Yang smirked.

"I agree with you on that part." Ruby told Yang and the two shared their sisterly smiles. "What about you Blake?"

"What?" Blake returned the question to Ruby. She was too focused on the book to listen to them at the moment.

"What's your opinion on Circus Breaker?" Ruby asked again, not sure if Blake was catching the situation.

"On what?" Blake asked again, making Ruby's mouth hang open in surprise.

"The ship about Joan d'Arc and Pinocchio." Yang informed the faunus.

"Wait, what?"

The question was met with two deadpanned faces and a sweatdrop.

* * *

 **Chapter 31** : Hoodwitch

 **Chapter 32** : Ozpin x Ruby

 **Chapter 33** : Sea Monkeys

 **Chapter 34** : Kitty Magnet

 **Chapter 35** : Emercury


	32. Hoodwitch

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _korben600: I swear it's getting harder to tell the reasoning behind the ship names...anyway, good chapter! Personally, I ship it, but more on a "I have no objections to it" basis rather than a "they need to get together!" basis. So, more comparable to Iceberg than Arkos. (Weirdly enough, it's pretty much one of the only Jaune related ship I'm truly ambivalent about, the rest I either violently ship, vigorously hate, or feel extremely conflicted over)_

 _(By the way, thank you for replying to all of the reviews! It means a lot to the readers (or at the very least me).)_

Ran: Yeah, some names just exist because the first character called/told the second character of the ship by that line...

P.S: And I will continue to reply to them. ;)

 _Nixa Gorden: I don't know how you can keep up with your own life AND update this everyday, but I'm impressed. You're really devoted to your cause, and for that, I give you...RESPECT!_

Ran: *Bows Head in Gratitude*

 _DennyIsMenece: Hehehe hoodwitch is my guilty pleasure. Blake you know what to do.._  
 _Btw Ran never said it before but this fic is amazing._

Blake: Of course I know.

Ran: *Teary eyes* T-thank you!

 _TM Calypso: Penny has to be the 3rd most adorable one in RWBY. 1st being Ruby, 2nd being Neo...to me anyway. I could picture her going well with almost anyone. ...A totally random thought just popped into my head based off my last comment. What if Penny was yandere towards someone?_

Ran: About your question... *Shivers* I found this Puppet!AU a few days ago, and I think you could find your answer there...

 _Guest: It was super hypocrite of Yang to insist that Weiss should give Jaune a chance when Yang's reaction to DragonSlayer was basically "Moving on..."_

Ran: Well, considering that Jaune never made a move on Yang, while he was begging Weiss to go on a date with him for three volumes. That makes the difference.

 _Remzal Von Enili: You know the idea of Juby being a fate fan fills me with dread. I am 99% sure she'd do dumb dangerous stuff to get her own copies of those weapons._

 _Poor Phyrra she gets no break. At least she doesn't know about the Cinder X Jaune ship._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _*evil laughter*_

Ran: *Shivers* Shuuuuuut Uppppp! Do you want somebody to get killed!

 _merendinoemiliano: Hello, pretty good chapter, can't wait for the next. In effect, i can't really see how Jaune can be a breaker, at lest i can understand if he had a semblance with a similar effect, but no. I loved the reference to chibi, hoping to see before or after Zwei. Keep up the good work and see you later._

Ran: Somebody find the person that suggested the name Circuit Breaker! I was replaying the episode of chibi while writing last chapter XD.

 _wolf:blake quit blanking on your team. now the next 2 chapters have some pritty big age gaps so i am expecting big reaction. i have also noticed you tend to do multiple rudy pairings back to back, but slightly expected because she is the main character. hope red sun comes up soon._

Ran: Blake is just being a bad cat lately. This chapters all have requested ships, so the only way I could place them in order was if I placed back to back chapters that had one partner the same. Now, we just have to wait.

 _Guest:y u no update?!_

Ran: Sorry, but I don't usually update at 00:05 AM of the next day after I have just uploaded the previous chapter yesterday, XD. (Blame timezone for 00:05)

As for the past three days, I went with my family in a short trip where there was no laptop allowed.

* * *

 **Chapter 31** : Hoodwitch

"Wait..." Yang looked over at Weiss, her expression dumbfounded, "You actually... did it..."

Yang's sentence was only met with a glare from the ex-heiress.

"Did what?" Weiss sounded irritated for some reason.

"Blake's book." Yang simply answered, taking a quick look at the girl in question.

"I somehow convinced Winter to do something about it," Weiss looked down and mumbled to herself in irritation. "And Whitley just happened to be at the manor during our talk..."

"We could always kill 'em." Yang replied to Weiss' whispers.

Weiss looked up confused, but than a creepy smile came to her lips. "Oh, you are so sweet."

Meanwhile, Ruby looked in horror at her two teammates. Since Wild Rose had been reviewed, those two were behaving strangely... creepily so.

* * *

"What's this?" Yang questioned as she picked up the piece of paper that had flown from the suddenly opened window.

"Probably Ran." Blake said from her bed, still reading her limited edition book.

"Yep, it's Ran." Yang confirmed Blake's statement. "And today we got: Hoodwitch! A.k.a: Magenta Magica... Red Mage... Ruby Slippers... Milf and Cookies..."

Hood, Red and Cookies scratched the surface of Ruby's attention, but hearing her own name as part of the ship name, meant only one thing.

Blake was concentrating half on the book and half on the ship names. At hearing just 4 specific words, the faunus smirked amused. This could be interesting.

Yang was becoming more and more dumbfounded with each word that left her mouth. Her eyes were also widening as she understood who the shipped were.

Weiss dragged her hand down her face, as the ship names gave away the partners. This ship was simply stupid!

"Say What?!" both Yang and Weiss blurted out at the same time. "Ruby and Glynda?!"

Ruby's eyes started widening, her suspicious confirmed. Oh, this is as worse as being paired up with Cinder!

Blake's smirk widened as she was confirmed of her thoughts. Truly, this ship was interesting. Closing the book in her hands, she decided to listen.

"The dork even agrees with me!" Weiss said, sounding alarmed for some reasons, while she kept pointing at the dork, namely Yang. "T-This is stupid!"

"I wouldn't say that." Yang said, making Weiss gasp. Ruby then looked at Yang, her face one ready to go to mortification. "The hot teach needs to get laid."

That was it. Every string that were keeping Ruby on her feet was now severed.

"Are you serious Yang?!" Weiss asked in disbelief. The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "S-she is... Ruby is your sister!"

"I know, but if the FNDM chose Ruby... this is so sssstupiiiiiiiddddddddddddddd!" Yang groaned, the thought of her innocent baby sis and the hot teach together still not sitting well with half of her.

"Not entirely stupid." Blake put herself in the conversation. "Ruby is the only student to have interacted with Glynda, or has interacted the most, if there were students who may have spoken to the teacher before." Blake put her book down and went to join the two on the floor. "So, since Glynda needs to get _laid_ , as Yang put it, the FNDM sees reasons to make Ruby the perfect candidate."

Yang gasped at Blake. Was she supporting the ship? "Well... um..."

"But, there is Ozpin!" Weiss yelled, shocking the two. "Why go for Ruby, when you could go for Ozpin?! By age, Professor Goodwitch could be Ruby's mother!"

"But she isn't." Blake countered, crossing her arms. "Wich makes it yet another pro point."

"Ozpin?"

"The FNDM seems to not like the normal relationships..." Blake shrugged her shoulders, as Weiss fell to the ground in defeat. What was going on here?! "And Ruby is the main character -it was supposed to be all four of us, but Ruby gets the more screentime!- which could lead to the FNDM wanting her in a... abnormal relationship."

"N. E. V. E. R. Gonna! Happen!" Ruby suddenly shouted, breathing hard as she tried to keep her mind calm. Ahhh! These ships are going to make her crazy!

"Still won't stop FNDM." Yang managed in her dumbfoundness.

Ruby lost it again, her eyes going wide in mortification.

"This is so so stupid!" Weiss said with frustration. "Can we please end this?"

"Fine by me." Yang shrugged again. "While I agree to the fact that Glynda needs to get la-" Yang was cut off by Ruby turning to her with eyes of mortification on her face. "N-Nah... Don't ship it."

"Not even if Remnant is ending." Weiss muttered.

Ruby's answer came in furious shaking of heads.

"I ship it." Blake shocked the three. "As Yang put it-..." the faunus stopped and rolled her eyes at Yang's look of disbelief, Weiss' look of horror and Ruby's mortified form.

There was something wrong here, and the book was the first suspect of interrogation.

* * *

"This is stupid..." Weiss muttered as she facepalmed. She was currently in a dark room, with her blonde teammate by her side.

"It is not!" Yang shouted, not accepting Weiss' words.

"We are interrogating a book!" Weiss shouted.

"I know!" Yang shouted back in defeat.

 **Chapter 32** : Ozpin x Ruby

 **Chapter 33** : Sea Monkeys

 **Chapter 34** : Kitty Magnet

 **Chapter 35** : Emercury

 **Chapter 36** : Ice cream Knight

* * *

 **RRTS Speacial: RWBY Reacts to Hoodwitch with Special Guest**

"Yep, it's Ran." Yang confirmed Blake's statement. "And today we got: Hoodwitch! A.k.a: Magenta Magica... Red Mage... Ruby Slippers... Milf and Cookies..."

Hood, Red and Cookies scratched the surface of Ruby's attention, but hearing her own name as part of the ship name, meant only one thing.

Blake was concentrating half on the book and half on the ship names. At hearing just 4 specific words, the faunus smirked amused. This could be interesting.

Yang was becoming more and more dumbfounded with each word that left her mouth. Her eyes were also widening as she understood who the shipped were.

Weiss dragged her hand down her face, as the ship names gave away the partners. This ship was simply stupid!

"Say What?!" both Yang and Weiss blurted out at the same time. "Ruby and Glynda?!"

Ruby's eyes started widening, her suspicious confirmed. Oh, this is as worse as being paired up with Cinder! Not feeling well, Ruby quickly went to the bathroom.

Blake's smirk widened as she was confirmed of her thoughts. Truly, this ship was interesting. Closing the book in her hands, she decided to listen.

"The dork even agrees with me!" Weiss said, sounding alarmed for some reasons, while she kept pointing at the dork, namely Yang. "T-This is stupid!"

"I wouldn't say that." Yang said, making Weiss gasp. "The hot teach needs to get laid."

"Are you serious Yang?!" Weiss asked in disbelief. The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "S-she is... Ruby is your sister!"

"I know, but if the FNDM chose Ruby... this is so sssstupiiiiiiiddddddddddddddd!" Yang groaned, the thought of her innocent baby sis and the hot teach together still not sitting well with half of her.

Without even a knock, the door to the dorm room burst open. All three girls turned to look at the intruder.

"Sup gang!" Came a cheerful yet naughty voice.

It was...

... Ruby.

Yang kept looking from the girl that just arrived to the bathroom door, pointing a shaking finger between the two, while her mouth was hanging open.

"What are you looking at sis?" Ruby asked, with a creepy sweetness in her voice. "What was today's ship again?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-you and G-G-G-G-G-Goodwitch." Weiss stuttered. What the heck?!

A naughty smirk crossed Ruby's lips. "Oh... Me and the hottest person in Beacon... quiet interesting."

Weiss could feel her jaw hit the floor. It wasn't supposed to be physically possible!

The smirk widened. "The, if the FNDM chose me to be the Laying Candidate..."

Ruby and Blake shared a look, both having grins on their faces.

"I will be having a busy night these few days..."

With that, both the 'intruder' and the faunus left the room.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-that was..." Yang was trying her best to get something of her mouth, but she did not know what exactly to say.

"We are dreaming! We are dreaming!" Weiss tried to reassure the two.

"Where is Blake?" Ruby, coming out of the bathroom, asked in her innocent voice.

"We are dreaming! WE ARE DREAMING!"


	33. Simple Soul

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _DennyIsMenece: Oh yes my daughters Ruby and Blake. Make sure to do your best for Glynda dear. ;)_  
 _Lol oz x Ruby hehehe be mortified_

Ran: Let's just hope she doesn't hear about me...

Blake: Professor Ozpin and Ruby... mah

Ruby: *Passes out of mortification*

Weiss: Say what?!

Yang: I'm dead.

 _icevsfire721: Hmmm I remember people shipping both Cinder x Jaune. Fallenknight / knightfall. I wonder how that reaction will play out_

Ran: Let's just hope Pyrrha hears nothing about it.

Pyrrha: Hear what?

Ran: Holy-

 _TM Calypso: Ruby x Glinga... while I don't see it well, I'm not against it. There aren't many Lez TeacherxStudent romance stories out there (without the smut) so I take what I can get. I also wasn't quite sure what happened in the last part, was there two Rubys?_

Ran: I dunno, maybe I am pro and against at the same time.

As for the end: Choose my friend. You are either Weiss or Yang, 'cause they didn't understand it either. XD

Ruby went to the bathroom, not feeling well. As she did this, another Ruby entered the room via the main door. As such, our Ruby was on the bathroom, while Bad Ruby was in with the others. Yep, teo of them.

 _Remzal Von Enili: Oh no! All the shipping is breaking their minds and creating lewd doppelgängers!_

 _Obviously there is only one solution. Keep shipping until there's enough lewd doppelgängers for everyone._

 _You get a RWBY! you get a RWBY! Not you Jlullaby, you know why._

Ran: *Comes to the Rescue*

*Evil laugh* Just kiddin'! Let's take more and more crazy ships!

I get a RWBY! You get a RWBY! She gets a RWBY! He gets a RWBY! No, not you, go home.

 _John R. Branwen: I can't wait more for see the reaction of team RWBY to the Seamonkeys, and also I wanna see who of the girls is a fujoshi. It would be interesting..._

Ran: Sea Monkeys will be soon. Sea Monkeys will be approved. Sea Monkeys will be dumbfounded. Sea Monkeys will be denied. Sea Monkeys will be Reviewed!

 _merendinoemiliano: Hello, pretty good and funny chapter, i hope Glynda will never find you, and obliuvsly i don't ship it. And i loved the bond beetween Yang and Weiss and their interrogating a book. Keep up the good work and see you later._

Ran: Let's hope so...

Weiss: I told you it was stupid. *Glares at Yang*

Yang: Okay, okay, I get it. Stop glaring at me already.

 _wolf:just as i thought, no extra credit time with glynda for ruby. next is ruby x ospin, well at least the name is straight to the point. just how old is he anyway the lack of small details like wrinkles make it hard to tell age. i mean everyone, exept the shopkeeper and the other 2, looks like they are ruffly late teens to early to mid 20's, the main clues for age we get is what their job is and if the have grey hair. (deep inhale) wait aura stops or at least slows physical aging exept for hair color change, because we only seen like three people that actually look at least somewhat old have jobs the don't require aura and at least 2 seem to be the type to not even try to be huntsman so would never try to unlock it especially if they already felt pritty safe.  
_

Ran: For all we know Oz could be as old as Salem. He could have been using the same ability he used on Oscar to many others.

 _Decotom23: I absolutely loved the new ruby. While im not a hoodwitch shipper i can see blakes logic behind it. Make sure to tell her good job from me._

Ran: The 'Bad' Ruby will be making a second appearance. You will just have to wait.

Blake: I just pointed out what made sense.

Yang: Weiss...

Weiss: What?

Yang: Destroy that damned book!

* * *

 **Chapter 32** : Simple Souls

"Auf... Wiedersehen to the afterworld."

"Weiss..." Yang was approaching cautiously. "Please... Weiss... No throwing offthe window..."

Weiss was currently by the window, ready to jump off of it. These ships were too much for her to handle.

"Please Weiss..." one more step and Yang could catch her if the snow head even dared jump.

"I'm sorry Yang..." Weiss said, her voice broken.

"Weiss... Calm down..." Yang was close now, not too close tho, as to not alarm the girl. "Look! Even Ruby -who most of the ships are about- is calm right now!"

Wrong move, Yang, wrong move.

Ruby was now in a dilemma. Should she use Crescent Rose's Scythe or the sniper rifle?

"Ruby?!" Yang was now in a dilemma. Stop Ruby from _Crescenting_ herself, or stop Weiss from _jumping_ off? "Weiss...?"

"She is not really gonna jump, you know." Blake suddenly cut her line of thought. The faunus had been perfectly calm this entire time, reading her book. "And neither is Ruby going to commit suicide."

"Eh?" Yang deadpanned.

"Thanks for ruining the mood."

* * *

"This is today's ship."

"I didn't believe you the first time you said you were going to visit." Yang told the girl before her, as said girl handed a paper to her.

"Why?" Ran asked, not really thinking much of it.

"With Glynda and all." Yang answered, making the writer shiver from head to toe.

"Ahaha... Um... Gotta go!" with that, the girl ran off.

"Bye... Hmm... Simple Souls." Yang read the letter. "No more names... No added notes. Strange."

Shrugging, the girl put the paper in her pocket and made her way to the dorm.

* * *

"That's strange." Weiss told the other three.

Ruby was thinking hard, trying to remember where she had heard those words before.

Weiss was trying to find the name's hidden meaning, even typing it in her scroll.

Blake was reading a book -no, not the limited edition-, yet her mind couldn't focus, as the ship name had caught her interest.

Yang wasn't really catching anything.

"Of course," Ruby suddenly broke the silence. "Ozpin told me a few things about the 'Simple Souls' the first time we met!"

Weiss' scroll slipped off of her hand, as the snow head turned to look at Ruby wide eyed.

Blake's book fell from her hands and on her face.

Yang coughed once, as if choked, also turning to look at Ruby in shock.

"What?" Ruby asked, taking a step back from their stares.

"Talking from experience, Ruby..." Weiss started saying, but Yang continued for her. "The FNDM tends to put a line a character told the other -mentioned only for said character- as their ship name..."

Ruby's own eyes started to go wide, but with a different emotion in them.

"First, Ruby and the headmistress." Blake whispered as she rose her book from her face. "Now, Ruby and the headmaster. *Sigh* The FNDM is getting even weirder."

"Ahhhhhhh! I am seriously going to jump!" Weiss yelled and quickly ran to the window.

"Wait Weiss!"

"There must be some other RWBY character that goes by the name R-Ruby... hahahaha. Yes! That m-must be it!" Ruby started laughing nervously, her face sweating, as her mind was slowly falling apart.

"No one would name two characters of the same series the same way." Blake unconsciously made the mistake of having Ruby's brain break faster. The youngest of the girls brought her hands to her face, trying to remove the crazy ship from her mind.

"This is... This is..." Weiss couldn't manage any words, making her irritated with herself. "... Stupid! Absurde! Crazy! Which Psychopath thought of this ship?!"

"No... N-n-n-n-, it m-must be someone e-else..."

"You wish Ruby..." Yang replied to the slowly dropping sister. She was more then terrified right now.

"Calm down people. It's just a ship." even though reading, Blake found herself rolling her eyes at the other three's expressions.

" _Just_ a ship?! This _just a ship_ is not just a ship!" Yang suddenly yelled back at Blake. "A ship where my baby sis is in a relationship with the old man that is our headmaster. A ship where the FNDM finds Ruby the perfect lover for Ozpin! How can my baby sis and the old jerk be _just_ a ship?!" Yang started breathing hard, her hair having a faint glow of fire. "I'm dead." with that, the blonde simply let herself fall down.

"How many more...?" Weiss whispered to herself, as she looked at the broken Ruby. "How many more, until this is over?"

Blake found herself shrugging her shoulders.

Ruby however, was taking this differently.

No antidote... No Aura... would help her body protect itself from the rising mortification that was conquering her body.

* * *

 **Chapter 33** : Sea Monkeys

 **Chapter 34** : Kitty Magnet

 **Chapter 35** : Emercury

 **Chapter 36** : Ice cream Knight

 **Chapter 37** : QrowXGlynda

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I know this is short, but I have been at a wedding all day, from morning till 8 PM (now its 9 PM), so I don't have much time to go through the process of brainstorming. I really didn't want to leave you guys wait any longer, since I already didn't post a chapter for three days straight.**

 **I hope you liked this.**


	34. Sea Monkeys

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _TM Calypso: Seeing Ruby's reaction I am reminded of a quote from one of my favorite game series (Twisted Metal) which is, "sometimes the mind bends and twists in order to deal with the horrors of reality, sometimes it bends so much it snaps in two." Ruby is gonna snap, lmao. It makes me want the SummerxRuby ship even more, lol. (I must be a sadists...)_

Ruby: *Passes out (again)*

Ran: *Evil Chuckle* Oh yes... That will be fun...

 _IChallangeYou: I ship it._  
 _I know I'm going to enjoy how you torture these poor souls... *evil laugh*_

Ran: Hello to Chapter 1 XD.

I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

 _Remzal Von Enili: I hope the wedding was nice.  
I also hope someone put a mattress under RWBY's window._

Ran: It went nice and smoothly, tho I (and the rest of the kids XD) where outside 3/4 of the time, playing around like fools XD!

Gonna check that right now!

 _merendinoemiliano: Hello, pretty good and funny chapter, even if WY shouldn't try to convice Ruby to commit suicide. Of course i don't ship it, heck, i even follow a story where he's her maternal grandfather. Aniway, i can't wait to see next chapters, keep up the good work and see you later._

Ran: Hahaha true. I still think that Ozpin is as old as Salem (How old is she? lol), and using his 'man with two souls' ability he could keep himself living. *shrugs* Oh well, October 14th will open the gate to the truth. Not Simple Souks looks to have any chances of becoming canon.

 _Decotom23: Cant wait to see bad ruby again. How ever it looks like the next few ships team ruby will be okay (I think). So if they are I guess they get to have a break to stop wanting to jump or something._  
 _Im personaly exited for Icecream knight and QrowXGlynda so I cant wait for those ships._

Ran: Yeah, when RWBY is involved we get more fun (embarrassing) moments.

 _wolf:well at least now they will get a brather from their own ships and get to review a few that will not mortify them, until ice cream knight, my favorite jaune ship.  
_

Ran: Hahaha, let's just hope Jaune isn't present during the review, or we will be having a new mortification victim... *Smirk* Not that Fallen Knight will spare him anything...

 _Eikkert: My favourite Weiss and Jaune story is I've Had Enough! by NobleMETA. It is well written enough and close enough to cannon character that I could see it happening on the show before the fall of Beacon_

Ran: Hmm... I could go and try it, even tho I'm not a Jaune/Weiss fan...

* * *

 **(A/N I'm FINALLY Back! Well, what could I write with a 16% laptop battery and a burned wired charger? We finally found someone to fix it, and finally found the time to actually go to the Servis. What? We had guest over our house. Not my fault they had these really cute twin 8-year old children XD.)**

 **Chapter 33** : Sea Monkeys

"So, if I throw this Stop Card, Ruby is unable to throw a card because her turn is stopped?" Yang asked as she threw a red card down the pile of cards.

"Yeah, something like that." Ran answers, just as Weiss throws a Turn Turner Card, making Ruby able to throw a card again.

"What was this game called again?" Yang asked again, trying her best to focus and create a winning strategy.

"Uno." Blake answered, also signaling that she had only one card in hand.

"Hmm..." now the writer was having a hard time. Looking between Yang, Blake and her cards, the girl finally decided her moves. "Your turn again, Blake."

"I win." Was all the faunus let out, making Ran gasp in surprise. Had she just given the win to Blake?

"What's today's ship anyway?" Weiss asked, throwing two cards of the same number among the others. "When will we get a breather?"

"Haven't actually went through any ships about any of you four lately. I think we will have a few ships before you return to your _hard_ job time." she answered, looking as Ruby made her move with a sigh of relief.

"Lame." came Yang's reply, as she threw three cards at the table. The two still-in-game huntresses sent a glare at her, while Ran's face brightened. Throwing the single card in her hand, she cheerfully said: "I'm out!"

Blake rolled her eyes with a sigh. It happened again.

"You didn't say Uno." the other three girls pointed out, making Ran freeze.

"Holy Shei-!"

"Two extra card for you." Ruby sweetly handed the cards, but the writer was too busy crying a waterfall.

* * *

"Sea Monkeys?" Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Monkeys as in Sun?"

"Yep." Ran confirmed, organizing the cards in her hand. No way was she losing from the same mistake, _again_. "Junior Detectives."

"Aren't Sun and Neptune the Junior Detectives?" Ruby asked, as she made the first move in the game. "They appear many times in Chibi."

One second, one pair of widened eyes.

Two seconds, two pairs.

Three seconds, three pairs.

Four seconds, four pairs.

Five seconds, one annoyed sigh.

"Weiss, your turn." Ran waited for the ex-heiress to make her move. She waited. And waited. And waited. "Weiss..."

"Sun and Neptune?!" Weiss gasped, throwing a random card, that just happened to be the smartest choice. "Sun and Neptune as in Romantic Sun and Neptune?"

"Yep." Yang was the one to confirm this time, looking over Blake's cards, who was too shocked by the revelation to care. "Surprised?" she asked back, as she moved a card from Blake's hand and threw it, followed by a card from her own hand.

"Wha-. Do you even understand this situation?" Weiss gasped out, as the writer made her own move. "They are both males!"

"We and Cinder are all females too." Yang pointed out, switching a few cards from Blake's and her own hand. "Yet, that seemed to not be the problem when White Rose, Ladybug, Enabler, Freezerburn, Checkmate, Bumblebee and Fallen Petals showed up."

"Chibi kinda makes you ship 'em." Ruby said, throwing a card, earning a nod from the writer by her side. "Neptune kind of does come between Sun and Blake."

"Wasn't he interested in Weiss?" Blake finally spoke, still not caring about the things her cards were experiencing.

"No- well Ye- Why did we get to Arctic Ocean now?" Weiss didn't know what do say, finding topic evading as the best solution, as yet another card came down from her hand.

"Wasn't Sun into Blake?" Ruby pointed out, as she saw Blake stop her hand in mid-air, the card she was holding start to shake a little. "So, to get to Sea Monkey's, you would kind of have to take out Weiss and Blake."

"White Rose and Bumblebee!" Yang cheered, throwing five card in a row, surprising the other girls. "Uno."

"Or Freezerburn and Ladybug." Ran said, looking suspiciously between the five thrown cards and Yang. "Getting back to topic, Sea Monkeys would mostly be supported by Chibi fans."

"And denied by Eclipse/Iceberg fans." Yang added for her, as Ruby made her move, allowing Weiss to throw her own cards.

"But, that ship is... impossible! You can't just focus on Chibi. It isn't even canon!" Weiss said, just as Blake was about to throw her own cards.

"Who said that?!" Yang yelled, slightly rising from her sitting position. "RWBY Chibi is da best!"

"Anyway, I don't see it happening." Blake added, as Yang sat back in her place. "You can't just ship those two because of the Chibi series. We need canon proof."

"You kind of have them." Ran said, as she watched Yang triumphally cheer her victory. "Uno." No way am I forgetting again!

"So, who ships it?" Ruby asked, as she too was now single carded. "Uno."

"I don't." Weiss said, throwing a card that made Ruby frown. "It doesn't make sense, Period."

"Me neither." Blake said, as she waited for her turn to come again. "Is it me or is it 11 PM right now."

"Yep." Ran answered, as her last card came down. "A review at 11 PM. This is what happens when you get vacations."

"I ship it." came Yang's reply. _'As long as we are a step closer to BMBLB and Ice Flower!'_ she added mentally.

"Another round?" Ruby asked.

"Aren't we supposed to go to sleep?"

* * *

 **Chapter 34** : Kitty Magnet

 **Chapter 35** : Emercury

 **Chapter 36** : Ice cream Knight

 **Chapter 37** : QrowXGlynda

 **Chapter 38** : Summer/Raven


	35. Pussy Magnet

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _knight7572: i wonder if The Qrow x Tai, Ruby x Weiss x Winter, Blake x Yang x Weiss pairings will be featured_

Ran: Why consider them, when they are already on the list?

 _TM Calypso:Of course Yang would take advantage of the distraction and cheat, lol. Also, did not expect them to be playing Uno. Not a fan of Sea Monkeys...but if it brings us one step closer to White Rose, I'll support it. :P_

Ran: Yey, one step closer to Reiss. During the two days the guests stayed, we were like playing Uno the entire day lol, so I couldn't keep myself from putting it there.

 _wolf:now for the kitty magnet, my guess is that it is pyrrha with blake and/or neon._

Ran: It's not like we got another magnet in the cast, lol.

 _Remzal Von Enili:Weiss is protesting a lot. It makes me suspicious. I bet she's secretly a yaoi fan girl and this chapter gave her enough ideas for a eight book series._

Ran: Hmm, we will have to wait and see, lol. Wait... did you say eight? That looks suspicious. No, not because I have like seven stories in my profile... or maybe yes.

 _merendinoemiliano: Hello, pretty good and funny chapter, my congratulations for don't blow up Beacon while you're reviewing ships and at the same time playing one of the most infernal game ever created by mankind. Honestly, i don't ship it, probably Neptune will either die alone or marry an unnamed charachter in the epilogue. And yes, chibi isn't canon, but at best it could be a good way for make some predict, for example with all thath appearance, Velvet has an high chance of return again in Mistral's saga. Aniway, keep up the good work and see you later._

Ran: We still need Beacon. Chibi isn't canon, I know, but it still gives away hints that could probably mean something in the original series.

* * *

 **Chapter 34** : Kitty Magnet

"Why~?" the writer cried, as she continued to head-butt the wall. "Wh~y?"

"You are the one that forgets to say Uno." Ruby answered after a few yawns.

"Go to sleep already!" Weiss yelled. "It's 3 AM!"

Oh yeah, they went at it the entire night.

"Tell me there is something fun to do~." Yang whined, the blonde being full of energy.

"Go read a book." Blake replied, throwing a book into Yang's face, as she herself was reading.

"Turn the lights off!" Weiss yelled again. "Please!"

"We could review the next ship." Ran suggested, looking for any cracks in the wall. The girls were worried for cracks in her skull.

"Just sleep!"

"Noo~!" Yang started throwing pillows at Weiss. "Too boring!"

"What's the next ship?" Blake asked, closing her book and refraining Yang from taking her pillow and throwing it at Weiss.

"P- *Cough* Ahem, Kitty Magnet." Ran answered to Blake, ducking under a just thrown pillow. "Where did she find all those pillows?" the writer stopped for a second to look at the flying pillows. Shrugging, she went back to her scroll. "Purrha or... Apex Lesbians."

"I bet the second name comes from Yang!" Weiss yelled from under the hill of pillows. "Pyrrha's name as a pun, with the merging of 'Purr' from Blake and said name. As such-" Weiss stopped herself suddenly, realizing what she herself was saying. "Wait! Pyrrha and Blake?!"

"Not like we have any other Magnet." Yang said, deadpanning. Of course it was Blake and Pyrrha. The only other two would be Pyrrha and Neon, but the first was most likely. Why make such a fuss about i-

"Say What?!" the early morning hours must have made Yang's brain work slowly. "Wha- Why?" the blonde turned to Blake, who was surprised too. "Pyrrha too?!" Yang sounded defeated. Her knees buckled, as she started crying a waterfall. "Why Blake, why?! How many more ships are you going to raise just to block our sail to Bumblebee?"

"Why with Pyrrha?" Ruby interfered, not really wanting Yang to flood them. "Yeah sure, there are some really **_crazy_ ** ships, but why with Pyrrha?"

"Who knows?" Weiss answered with a question. "We will never understand FNDM's mind."

"Could be a crack ship." Ran muttered in wonder, trying to think back into any moments that hinted the ship.

"What's a Crack Ship?" Ruby asked, titling her adorable head to the side.

"Good point." was Ran's answer.

All four girls gasped at that, forgetting about the ship for a moment.

"Back to the topic." Ran sweatdropped at their stares. "Who has an opinion/argument on the ship?"

"Senseless." Weiss simply said. "The FNDM is crazy, that's it. We should have been used by now to senseless ships, but no! It never fails to amaze me." she added the last part in irony.

"But, Pyrrha and Blake are both strong-"

"That's not a reason to ship a person." Weiss cut Ruby mid-sentence, her arms crossed. "You ships two people because you find a spark between them. You ship them because you know that they would live happy together."

"So, the theory of them being shipped because both in RWBY and JNPR they are the third members is turned down?" Ruby quickly added, before Weiss could cut her off again.

"Knowing FNDM, that could be a good shipping point." Yang interfered, making the snow head unable to counter. "Still doesn't mean I am supporting it."

Weiss was then by her side, accepting a high-five from Yang.

"Hurray to the Purrha in Denial team." Ran 'cheered'.

"Umm... Blake?" Ruby suddenly attracted their attention. They had totally forgot about Blake. "What are you doing?"

Blake was -if you could call it that way- looking around her books, searching for one in particular. However, it was proving to be hard, with all the Books the girls were currently dodging.

"I know it is somewhere in here!" Blake shouted back at them, her hands moving from one book to the other. "Found it!"

Pulling up a black book that was gold trimmed, Blake made her way to the rest of the group.

"I knew I had heard those names somewhere!" handing the book to the others, Blake fixed her bow before motioning for them to read on.

"Magnets under the Window, a Purrha story." Yang read the small note on the first page.

* * *

 **~Hours Later~**

"Hey girls?" came a voice from outside the room. "It's me, Jaune. You skipped classes today, so we came to ask if everything is alright."

No answer.

"Are you okay?"

No sound.

"Okay, we are leaving now. If you need anything, just stop by our dorm."

Footprints where heard, as the four left from the door.

A pair of strained eyes blinked, a black line under them.

"Nope, still don't ship it." the owner of said eyes said. "Why do you even have this book, Blake."

"It was a gift, Yang." the faunus answered, as she closed her eyes, tired from rereading the book.

"It still doesn't change my opinion on this senseless ship." came Weiss' sleepy voice.

"Who is the writer of this?" Ruby asked, trying her best to not yawn.

"Hmm..." Blake flipped the pages shut and looked at the cover. "Anonymous writer: TheBestMonkeyKing."

One sweatdropping girl.

Two.

Three.

Four.

A sleeping writer.

"Still don't ship it." Yang said, as she drugged herself to her bed to sleep.

"Me neither." Weiss said after a very ungraceful yawn. Not that she cared.

"I ship it." Ruby said cheerfully, even tho sleepy.

Yang was surprised at that. _'What?! Oh, of course! Smart move sister. This ship eliminates both North Pole and Ladybug, which gets her closer to White Rose. But that also means endangering Bumblebee. Hmm...'_

Yet all her thoughts where cut off by a yawn.

"Good night." she whispered, but all heard it.

"It's morning, Yang." Weiss whispered back.

"Are we gonna leave Ran on the floor?" Ruby asked, but no answer came.

* * *

 **Chapter 35** : Emercury

 **Chapter 36** : Ice cream Knight

 **Chapter 37** : QrowXGlynda

 **Chapter 38** : Summer/Raven

 **Chapter 39** : Elderburn


	36. Emercury

**CRMEN Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _TM Calypso: I don't see PyrrhaxBlake working out very well. Honestly, A casual conversation between them wouldn't get farther than 'hello.' Blake would focus to much on her books and Pyrrha would be too polite to interrupt. You could realistically get more of a conversation from ANY of Neo's ships, lol. It is still cute to imagine them awkwardly sitting together in silence, blushing at the other's presence._

Ran: Hahaha, you are right on that.

* * *

 **Chapter** **35** : Emercury

"What's with this script?!" one black haired woman yelled in anger. "How could my evil plan fail?!"

"I thought it worked." another girl with tanned skin replied.

"How could they kill me off?!" a man with orange hair shouted. "I have more fans than Red!"

"Do you?" another male asked mockingly.

"Shut up boy." Roman shot back irritated. "Why didn't that blonde bomb really break your bones?"

"Will you all shut up!" came a voice from another room. "Get back to work you #$!"

* * *

"Hmm... What's this?" Cinder asked herself, pulling out her bipping scroll. _"Hello from the other Emercury!"_ she read the message that had arrived. Was this another of those pun versions of that Hello-whatever song?

 _BestFallMaidenWillBurnYouToAshes: How did you get this number?_

 _RandomReaderThatWrites: No hostilities! My name is Ran-_

 _BestFallMaidenWillBurnYouToAshes: Don't care._

 _RandomReaderThatWrites: Of course. Look, I have an offer._

 _BestFallMaidenWillBurnYouToAshes: Whatever you are selling, I am not buying it. Now, if you don't have anything important, I have a world conquering plan to make._

 _RandomReaderThatWrites: Look, I know you are busy, but it is just a little favor that will take no time._

 _BestFallMaidenWillBurnYouToAshes: What?_

 _RandomReaderThatWrites: You just have to do this:_

 _BestFallMaidenWillBurnYouToAshes: Listening..._

Cinder smirked. She was getting annoyed with the bunch of morons around her. If this proved to be fun, then she would cause no problems, but if it was just a waste of her time, Cinder would make sure to find this Ran persona and burn her to cinders.

* * *

Talking about said _Morons,_ Cinder was now in their most unwanted company.

"Emercury..." Cinder mused to herself, still catching the attention of the other four in the room. "A.k.a: Thief and Butcher, Jaded, Partners in Crime." pointing a smirk at two of the people accompanying her, Cinder added: "Looks like you have given quiet the impression to the FNDM."

"We have what?" Mercury asked, confused by Cinder's statement.

Emerald tho, understood it. "I assure you Cinder, no such thing is possible."

"Of course it isn't." Cinder found herself frowning this time. "As if you guys can get any more useless. All we need is a couple in our organization and the world is as good as ours." the maiden added the last sentence in irony.

"Oh," Roman started chuckling, as he entered himself in the conversation. "The kids have grown! Already into romance I see."

"No!"

"What? We have no time for such useless sh*t!" Mercury and Emerald where directly in denial.

"Glad to hear you know." Cinder started to take her leave, only to stop as a question popped in her head. "Why tho?"

The two shipped hunters raised an eyebrow.

"Why create this useless ship, was what I meant." Cinder clarified.

"The FNDM could be like Murderers, they ship without a real reason." Roman replied, as he fixed his hat. Looking at his side for some sort of agreement, he was disappointed to see Neo raise a Cardboard: _What?_

"Romantic Ship, Neo." Roman frowned at the ice cream themed girl.

 _Aren't ships supposed to sail?_

Roman groaned at the second cardboard.

"Just forget it!" Torchwick let in irritation, but then focused on the topic again. "And the two of you are like partners in crime. Spent a lot of time together, aided each-other... I can see enough reasons."

"It is still something we don't need." Cinder replied as she again made her way outside.

"Give the kids some chances, Cinder." Roman said, as he followed her outside. "They could be doing something good, right?"

"Pfft, no!" Emerald simply waved Roman's comment away, as if not even embarrassed.

"Tch! As if we have time for the useless shit!" Mercury added after Emerald.

After that, the boy looked at his 'partner in crime'.

"So," he started, making Emerald raise an eyebrow. "How about that shop that opened near Beacon?"

Emerald let out a groan, as she face-palmed.

* * *

 **Chapter 36** : Ice cream Knight

 **Chapter 37** : QrowXGlynda

 **Chapter 38** : Summer/Raven

 **Chapter 39** : Elderburn

 **Chapter 40** : Team Layer

* * *

 **A/N: I know, it is kind of short, but this was all my brain could think of at the moment. Hope you enjoyed. See you next time.**


	37. Ice Cream Knight

**RWYN (Ruin) Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _TM Calypso: Didn't think it'd be Cinder's group reacting to it. Was expecting Yang to get furious at the mention of the two and start a rampage, lol. I can see this ship happening, but I don't like either of them either way. :P_

Ran: Who knows, we may get a special extra in a chapter where RWBY reviews Emercury in place of CRMEN.

 _merendinoemiliano: Hello, very good and funny chapter. Still my congratulations for don't blow up Beacon and poor JNPR, probably if they know about your works Jaune will awaken(finally!) his semblance and cause a real mess...and better not talk about Pyhrra will do. I don't ship it, but once i found a story where Pyhrra was a panther faunus(and another where she was transformed into a fox faunus, of Sleepineyes, pretty funny and fluffy). Keep up the good work and see you later...and good luck for all the girls to get whath they want._

Ran: Please, someone make sure Pyrrha finds nothing about this, especially about Chapter 45... or else... Volume 3 might get a different ending...

 _FeugoFox42: A nice change of pace from the girls reacting, I liked it._

 _A also realised in the entire time of this I didn't F &F... these are LONG overdue. Keep it up!_

Ran: I'm glad you liked the little change. Thank you for favoriting and following!

 _Remzal Von Enili: Ooooh switching it up a bit. I can only hope this annoys the s*** out of Cindy._

Ran: Hmm... we would have to make another chappie with Cinder to find out.

 _Nixa Gorden: I LOVE Emercury! They're so perfect together, in a not-so-perfect way. Second favorite ship, after FlowerPower._

Ran: I ship 'em, but I really have no idea how I feel about it. :p

 _XNiteWalker: I can't really say I ship them mainly because I don't really like Mercury and I've read quite a few Gems (Ruby x Emerald) fanfictions that I've loved, especially the one shot Rose Garden by jin0uga and also that one Ruby x Emerald x Neo by jin0uga as well. Like I've mentioned in an earlier comment I believe I'm a big fan of Ruby being paired with a Villian with Gems being like my 6th favorite ship, no. 1 being Falling Petals, no. 2 being Ruby X Neo (can't remember the name of this ship), no. 3 being Ruby X Winter (can't remember this one either) no. 4 being Ruby x Coco, and no. 5 being Ruby x Raven (this one is mainly here because I got the idea in my head one day and I have still yet to find this pairing so I'm a little obsessed with it and it will remain there until find it one day and am able to form a full opinion on it)._

Ran: Neo/Ruby is called Strawberry Ice Cream. I'm more of a Baked Alaska fan than Strawberry Ice Cream. I would put Emercury somewhere around the third or second place, with the places being: First OTP, Second 'I ship it', Third 'I have nothing in denial of this ship', Fourth being 'Sink it!'. We may need to do a research on Ruby/Raven tho.

 _knight7572: what's Team Layer?_

Ran: Taiyang/Qrow.

 _knight7572: it is weird that some ship rosebird when raven is a possible suspect in summer rose's murder_

Ran: Nah, it is an interesting ship. Not saying I ship it, more like: I have nothing against it, as weird as it may be.

 _merendinoemiliano: Glad to see you again, ran. The chapter is very funny, it's so good see the villains once. I ship it and i'm sure they will have a great escape from Salem. Keep up the good work and see you later._

Ran: For some reasons, I hope CMEN will just leave Salem and join the 'good' side.

 _Decotom23: YYYYYEEEEESSSSS! I am so happy with this chapter. Few reasons, firstly because we saw all the bad characters reviewing one ship (which i think is amazing and is something you should definitely keep doing sometimes) But i also loved this because NEO is finally in it (apart from her getting shipped with others). Neo's my favorite character and i really hope we get to see her again soon._

Ran: Oh, Neo will be in it again... It may take some time for the villains to appear again tho.

* * *

 **Chapter 36** : Ice cream Knight

"Why is it so hot~?!" Ruby's voice came through the heavy air. "Where can I find a fridge?"

"Oh stop, sis." Yang waved at Ruby. "It is not really that hot."

"Weiss~! I wanna go to Atlas~!" Ruby moved close to the snow head and started to beg the ex-heiress. "Plea~se~!"

"What was today's ship again?" Yang asked Blake, the blonde seeming not affected by the heat at all.

"Ice Cream Knight..." Blake stopped, as a thought went through her head. Ruby's face brightened up. "Are you girls thinking what I'm thinking?"

All four looked at each-other, and in unison four pair of mouths were opened.

"Let's go grab an Ice Cream!"

* * *

"Silent Knight, Lemon Custard, Vanilla Ice cream, French Vanilla, you said?" the blonde turned to ask Blake. Said faunus was sitting under a tree, her book in one hand and the other holding her sweet treat. The blonde turned around just as the ice cream was handed to her. "Thank y-"

Yang had rose a hand to retrieve her ice cream, but stopped in mid-word from the face before her.

"You?!"

Yang stared.

Neo stared back.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" the blonde pointed a threatening finger at the other girl.

Neo however started searching for something.

"It could be just a coincidence, or somehow we were lured here by Ran." Ruby shrugged, as she gave a lick to her strawberry ice cream. Yang raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Ice Cream Knight is a ship about Neonpolitan and Arc." Weiss answered the unvoiced question, right after taking a taste from her own blueberry ice cream.

Yang's mouth fell -sort of. She turned back to look at Neo, who rose a cardboard at the same time.

"Wh-"

 _I work here._

"What?!" Yang was dumbstruck. "But you are a criminal! You are evil! You steal, not work!"

Neo started searching again.

 _Roman is dead, so got no evil job to do right now._

"She could review the ship with us." Ruby suggested, and smiled at Neo as the girl handed her another ice cream.

 _What's a ship? Like those that sail? Or those that fly?_

"They even _sink_ , ya know." was Yang's reply.

 **~After Explanation~**

"How many more stupid ships will we come across?" Weiss rolled her eyes. Yet another stupid ship. "Have you even met Jaune before?"

 _Who's Jaune?_

"He is this really nice guy, and-" Ruby would have been glad to continue her explanation on the blonde boy, but yet another cardboard was raised.

 _Not evil? Not a criminal? No action? Boring._

 _'How...? How does she do that thing? Where the heck does she even hide the cardboards?!'_ Weiss asked herself, sending a weird look to Neo, while Ruby pouted by her side.

"I still don't trust you!" Yang was glaring daggers at Neo, her arms crossed, even tho she looked ready to attack at any moment. Noe tho, perfectly ignored her.

"So it is decided then." Weiss said with faked cheerfulness. "This ship is stupid. We are done. Let's go."

Ruby stopped Weiss in mid-step with her next words. "Nah, I find this ship... kind of cute."

"What?!"

 _What?_

"Don't you dare move!" Yang uncrossed her arms to point a finger at the criminal. "Still don't trust you!"

"B-B-Bu-But Ruby!" Weiss was dumbstruck. "They never met! They don't even know if the other exists!"

"But if they where to meet," Ruby started, ignoring the look Weiss gave her. "I believe the two would go good together."

"Ahhg! She is a criminal! He wants to be a hero! When?! Which point?! Where do they even match?!" Weiss could feel a tick mark appear on her forehead. Oh, how about letting her knight on a rampage against the fandom?

"Say... If he was to meet Neo in Yang's place in the train. I'm sure Jaune would-" Ruby started again, completely oblivious to the tick mark.

"-have died." but was interrupted by Yang's voice. Ruby looked at her sister dumbfounded.

"If Jaune met her in my place, he would be dead by now." Yang added, removing her eyes from Neo to look at her sis. "I don't believe his mother is a super woman who travels around the world and leaves her child when she is but a baby, only to return when they almost die."

"*Pout* Why won't you just give it a positive thought? Why so pessimist?"

"Not Pessimist," Weiss started.

"But Realistic." Yang finished with a high-five.

Ruby sighed in defeat. "So...? Ship it or Sink it?" after her last words, Ruby pulled out a cardboard -from holy where?-.

(R) _Sure_ _3_

(Y) _You!_ *Points cardboard at Neo*

(N) _What?_

(W) _Morons..._

Making their way back to the dorm, with Neo tagging along half of the trip, Yang was reminded of Blake still under the tree.

Going back, Yang tried to make the faunus rise to her feet and walk, but was not successful. Not leaving her any other choice, Yang grabbed Blake by the back of the collar and dragged her along.

(B) _Reading..._

* * *

 **Chapter 37** : Crop Harvesting

 **Chapter 38** : Rosebird

 **Chapter 39** : Elderburn

 **Chapter 40** : Team Layer

 **Chapter 41:** Blood Roses


	38. Crop Harvesting

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _TM Calypso: Neo is awesome no matter what she does, how can a character be so likable and not say a single word? Lol. (Maybe it is because she is one half Mary Poppins and one half Harley Quinn?) As for the ship, I greatly approve. I also agree with Ruby's comments on it. Still hoping she'll join the 'good side' and team with Jaune, Ren and Nora... Hold on... Could you imagine all the trouble Neo and Nora would cause together?_

Ran: Neo just has that sort of effect on people. If Neo joins JN_R, then we can have JNNR (Junior). Honestly, are you underestimating my brain's ability at imagination?

 _wolf:nice bringing in neo and yang is kinda right. if jaune was in yang's place on that train he would be dead unless his semblance activates like it did with cardin and turns out it to be some sort of enemy crippler semblance, your emercury was an interesting change from rwby to cinders group. so now crop harvesting i am guessing it is that farm boy that ospin is possessing and ruby, because the scythe, ruby's weapon, was originally a tool for harvesting crops and well the farm boy. would this also count as ruby x ospin because well ospin is possessing the kid. brain going to weird relms of thought must leave._

Ran: While I do agree with your argument on Crop Harvesting being RubyXOzpin or RubyXOscar, this ship is actually about Qrow and Glynda. You could say that Qrow uses a scythe too, so it makes sense, but why Glynda?

 _merendinoemiliano: Hello, Ran, very funny chapter. I don't exactly ship it, but always better than Lancaster, and since as Velvet and Jaune, Neo has still an entire background to show us, maybe this has a future. Keep up the good work and see you later._

Ran: Neo's background kind of interests me more than Jaune's background. lol.

 _XNiteWalker: I can't really say I ship this because I love neo and don't really like Jaune all that much. But I bet Ruby ships this next one just to destroy the possibility of Hoodwitch._

Ran: Could be, hahaha. You will just have to see.

 _Guest: Is the name of chapter 35 SUPPOSED to be p*** magnet..? Just asking XD_

Ran: Yep, that's the name. To avoid endangering innocent's we are using the '*'s and the alternative word 'Kitty', XD.

 _Decotom23: YYYYYAAAAAYYYYYY! more neo! I think that Neo and jaune would make a pretty good ship together. Also will you ever be doing a strawberry shortcake ship(RubyXNeo)? If you hadn't planned to then don't fell like you have to just for me. I was just wondering_

Ran: Hmm... I don't know, tho I think it passed through my mind a while ago. Since till now I have 46 chapters in plan, I thought that maybe completing the 50 would be better, so even if it passed my mind or not, I'm doing it. It would be interesting, like:

Ran: Strawberry Ice Cream, a.k.a Ruby X Neo.

Ruby: Wha-? No- why- I-...

Yang: *Evil Smirk* Payback time...

* * *

 **Chapter 37** : Crop Harvesting

"Yet another single-name ship has come our way!" Yang informed the other three girls in the dorm room.

"Which is...?" Weiss raised an eyebrow and motioned for the girl to continue.

"Crop Harvesting!" Yang gave a wide grin at the name. "And you are not going to believe who they are!"

"Let me guess." Weiss rolled her eyes at the other girl's cheerfulness. "It's either Ruby or that Qrow guy. They _are_ the only two people in Remnant that use overgrown garden tools as weapons."

"Hey!" Ruby was offended. How dare she say such harsh words about Crescent Rose!

"And...?" Yang's grin was becoming bigger and bigger.

"Umm... Do we have a Harvest themed character?" Weiss was thinking hard now. "Hmm... usually harvesting happens in June, so maybe miss Summer? No, we already did Humming Bird. Hmm..." Weiss' eyes widened for a second. She was glad she had stopped herself before saying anything about a certain Blood Roses ship. "Sage from Team SSSN?"

"No-no-no!" Yang was by now hopping around the room. "You are far from it."

"... I give up!" Weiss' shoulders dropped.

"It's the amazing Uncle Qrow and the hot-teach-that-needs-to-get-laid Glynda!"

Blake lost the line she was reading.

Weiss chocked on her own saliva.

Ruby fell from her bed.

Blake refound her line.

"W-what?!" the team leader quickly moved to her feet, but the speed she used and her loss of concentration made her trip on her cloak and fall again.

"Yet another perfect candidate!" the blonde was way too excited about this. "Join the ship, friends!"

"Wai-! Wha-!"

 _'Not another one...!_ ' Weiss thought to herself, face-palming as she shook her head. _'I don't even get paid for this thing.'_

"Oh come on! Don't make that face." Yang looked at the two disapprovingly. "We made an oath to the mission of getting professor Goodwitch laid!" her mechanical fist was clenched, as stars shone on her lilac eyes.

"When?" Ruby managed between her shock.

"We did not!" Weiss yelled.

"And as of this oath," Yang continued, ignoring the other two. "We must do everything in our power to make this ship sail to the next... next whatever it is."

Weiss felt a sweat drop in the back of her head.

"B-but Yang!" Ruby however, was taking it differently. "We can't- You can't just do that!"

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby..." Yang slowly walked to her sister and with a smart voice continued. "With the power given to me by the FNDM, I will do everything to crown this ship."

"No-! But-! Why-? Aghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ruby sent her hands to hold her head, feeling a really bad ache form.

"Yang-"

"Weiss, Weiss, Weiss," the blonde cut the snow head off. "Please understand the importance of this mission."

"Bu-"

"It is important! It is not just a ship that can sink. This ship is... Ahh! Not words can describe it!"

"But Yan-"

"No words have to be spoken! Let us march on, team!"

Saying that, Yang marched to the door and motioning for the girls to follow her, left.

"Bu-... If that happens..." turning to look at Ruby, surprised by the tone of voice, Weiss gasped at Ruby's completely mortified face. "If that happens then... Glyndaisgonnabecomeouraunt!" okay, that was quick. "Or worse... If the Humming Bird theory is true... Sheisgoingtobecomemystepmother!"

"Ru-"

"But, if it happens, then Hoodwitch is eliminated..."

"Li-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Shielding her ears from the scream, Weiss looked as Ruby ran out of the room.

Turning to Blake, the ex-heiress sighed.

"I have got to learn how to be passive like you."

* * *

 **Chapter 38** : Rosebird

 **Chapter 39** : Elderburn

 **Chapter 40** : Team Layer

 **Chapter 41:** Blood Roses

 **Chapter 42:** Schnee's Bees


	39. Rosebird

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _wolf:well i was wrong and crop harvesting is qrow and glynda. well does use a riding "crop" and qrow uses a "harvesting" tool. i am not going to guess rose bird because i am thinking too many possibilities._

Ran: Lol, I can only say one thing: It is a ship that will get Ruby super mortified.

 _Levibrechbiel: Wait for next chapter ruby_

Ran: Hahahahaha *Evil Smirk* this chapter will be... mortifically interesting.

 _UltimateRwbyShipper: Okay just gotta say this, my number one favorite is fighting between love Falling Petals, Enabler, Strawberry Icecream, or WhiteRose ( possibly Falling Petals or Strawberry Icecream ). I absolutely hate the ships Rosewick, Under the Schnee, and Bkack Sun, just my opinions sorry if it offends you my lovely comrades. \\_(ツ)_/ •(-'~'-)•_

 _XoXo to the author and all!_

Ran: Ship White Rose, Sink Iceberg!

 _UltimateRwbyShipper: Sorry sorry I also forgot to say Bumbleby because that is one of my Most favorite and will probably be number one in my heart. \\_(ツ)_/ •(-'~'-)•_

 _XoXo to the author and all! ( P.S sorry for reviewing like a maniac.)_

Ran: How could you forget Bumblebee?!

P.S: No problemos.

 _Remzal Von Enili: I'll be honest. Off all the neo ships this is my favorite._

Ran: I am not sure which one is my favorite... Baked Alaska, I believe.

 _Remzal Von Enili: Yang is a excellent wingman...wingwoman._

Ran: And we don't know what else she has in plan.

 _UltimateRwbyShipper: Okay I officially dub Falling Petals my all time favorite ship but it's currently in a fight with all-star Strawberry Icecream! To save you guys the punishment I won't end the post with my trademark letters ;)_

Ran: What punishment? I'm the one that punishes here *Evil Smirk*... Muahahahaha, especially with this ship.

* * *

 **Chapter 38** : Rosebird

"What's wrong with you?" Yang asked the younger writer before her. "You seem nervous. Not like you."

"Umm..." Ran was trying to find the right words to put the situation in sentences, but it was simply impossible! "We were supposed to review a ship today, right?"

"Yes." this time, Weiss was the one to reply. "Go on."

"It's just that... I-I don't think you will like this ship..." the writer was now playing with her fingers.

"Try us." she heard Yang say.

"Rosebird."

It came out in a whisper, making the girl unable to understand the word.

"Eh?"

"Rosebird." Ran repeated, this time louder. "A.k.a Black Rose, A Mid-Summer's Night Team, Lenore, Nevermore, Summertime Sadness or Abandonment Act."

At the 'Rose' all three other girls turned to look at Ruby, who seemed more nervous than Ran.

"Wait," Yang muttered, as the three turned to Ran, slowly. "Summer..."

"O-okay..." Ran stuttered as she made her way to the door. "I will be leaving n-now."

In less than a second, every door was locked, every window was shut, and Ran found herself tied to a chair.

"Speak!" Yang pointed a small flashlight at her, just as the lights in the room shut down. "Who are the partners?"

"S-s-s-s-s-s..."

"Speak!"

"SummerRoseandRavenBrawnen!" Ran said as quickly as she could.

"Gahhhhhhhh!" Yang yelled in irritation. "Why can't my suspicious be wrong for once?!"

Even though dark, Ran tried to look at the other girls.

Ruby -who was closer to Yang- was looking in horror, as if surrounded by a horde of Grimm without Crescent Rose on her person.

Weiss was hanging with her mouth open, in shock, surprise, disgust and many more.

Yang was looking at her as if _she_ created the ship.

Blake was... wait, where is Blake?

"Next question." Yang's face came closer to hers, as her free hand was holding the back of the chair Ran was tied to. "Who created this ship?"

"H-How am I supposed to know?!" Ran swallowed at the unbelieving look Yang shoot her way. "The FNDM, who else?"

"Clarification."

"Dunno."

"Lier!" Yang yelled, making Ran shrink in her seat. "Moving on. Who ships this?"

"The people that created and support it." was Ran's reply.

"Thanks Captain Obvious."

"Glad to have been of service."

Yang frowned. Ran smiled nervously.

Motioning for the other three girls to get closer for a 'discussion', Yang started.

"We must eradicate this ship's base!"

"Yang... The shipping happens in Earth not in Remnant." Blake deadpanned at the blonde.

"Blake... Don't you dare betray us in this situation!"

"Yang, I am not supporting something as stupid as this." Blake countered, making Yang nod in relief. "Even tho, if confirmed, this would make you and Ruby _sisters_ , not _half_. Sort of."

"Please tell me I heard this wrong." Weiss interfered. "Are they shipping Miss Summer with Miss Raven, now?"

Yang nodded sadly, making Weiss sigh in defeat. "Can this get worse?" the ex-heiress whispered.

"It can." Ran said from her position in the chair, soon regretting it. Yang and _Weiss_ were now _touring_ over her, glares burning holes on her skull.

"Speak!" the two ordered in one voice.

"Eh... You wouldn't really want to know." Ran shrunk again, pointing at Ruby with her head.

Catching the hint, the already horrified Ruby gasped as her entire body started to shake. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. "W-why?" she whispered to herself, her brain burning inside her skull. This was just too much.

"How can they ship mom and..." Yang stopped, sighing in irritation. "... and mom?!"

"Many reasons, some stupid, some good." Ran started as the attention was on her again. "It is kinda stupid when you think about the fact that Raven could be one of the reasons of Summer's death."

Yang frowned again, getting even closer to her suspect.

Ruby however, was not able to hold it inside anymore. With a voiceless scream, she let the mortification course through her body, just as she passed out.

"No matter." Yang muttered. "We will destroy the core..."

"As you wish ma'am!" Ran tried a salute, but her hands were tied.

"Stupid." Blake muttered, as the lights returned and she pulled a book out.

"I may just go crazy." Weiss muttered too, as she dragged Ruby to her bed.

"No time for rest team!" Yang stopped them. "We have a mission!"

* * *

 **Chapter 39** : Elderburn

 **Chapter 40** : Team Layer

 **Chapter 41:** Blood Roses

 **Chapter 42** : Schnee's Bees

 **Chapter 43:** Frozen Rose

 **P.S: This story has been decided to have 50 chapters. If there will be a sequel or chapter 51, it is to be seen in the future.**


	40. Elderburn

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _FeugoFox42: I was wondering about the length of this now, because I distinctly remembered a certain someone *cough* Yang *cough* only wanting a few chapters. I'm happy for you. Now Yang, you can untie Ran now (just keep the rope handy)_

Ran: Well, Yang just had to accept the fact that her holidays won't come unless this story ends. Being as many reader keep suggesting ships, Yang put the frontier to 50!

 _merendinoemiliano: Hello, good and funny chapter, i don't ship it and i understand Yang, even if as i told you both Raven and Summer can be one of the reason of Lionheart's "betrayal". And a part of me wants STRQ together again for one last fight, while another wants Raven to suffer, i hope Rt will give us both. Keep up the good work and see you later._

Ran: Yeah, I hope so too. RT, you better have something great in plan!

 _DennyIsMenece: Bwuahaha can't wait till Ruby reacts to more._

 _Ran why must you have a better update schedule then I? T-T_

Ran: Me neither. Muahahahaha!

Dunno. Good question.

 _TM Calypso: aw...you didn't respond to my previous comment... ah well, no big deal._

 _Why is it that every time I see Ruby possibly inch closer to madness, I get excited? As for the possibility of this ship...it is in my own headcannon that Summer and Raven were a couple and Tai was merely 'the donor,' so to speak. It is highly unlikely, but i shall believe it anyway. lol._

Ran: Wait what? I didn't?! I knew there was something missing...

I don't know why but whenever Ruby goes Madness Mode, I find it funny. Your headcanon does bring a good point, too.

 _wolf:summer and raven, super mom with baby mama. (giving raven the benefit of the doubt until i find her reasons for leaving) like so many other ships this on comes from a not so innocent place. if it did or does happen my money is on large quantities of boozes will be involved somehow.  
_

Ran: Most RWBY ships don't come from an innocent place... As for the booze, you could be right...

 _XNiteWalker: I do my have anything to say on Rosebird because I honestly still haven't figured out how I feel about it. But this next one Elderburn if it's the ship I'm thinking of I can't wait to see how Weiss reacts to it and then to Frozen Rose again in a couple more chapters.  
_

Ran: I can say but one thing: Weiss is not gonna like these two ships.

* * *

 **Chapter 39** : Elderburn

"The 38th Ship!" Weiss groaned. "How many more?"

"10 I guess." Ran replied. "So can we proceed with today's?"

"Alright, alright." was Weiss' reply, even tho she wanted to run out of the room at any moment now.

"So?" Ruby asked, her face looking more innocent and adorable than usual. She had this feeling that the ship would not have anything to do with her today.

"Elderburn." the writer answered. "A.k.a: Nuclear Winter, Shipping Sisters, Boob Monsters, Running Hot and Cold, Snow Dragon, Punzer."

Weiss eyes narrowed in Yang's direction, as a frown coated her lips.

"I have a pretty good idea of this." Blake said from her position in the bed. "Yang and Weiss' sister, right?"

Ran gave only a nod as Weiss' frown deepened.

"Nope!" the ex-heiress shouted. "You keep away from my sister!" she added after pointing a threatening glare at Yang.

"Wait. Yang and Winter?" Ruby asked, confused. "They haven't even interacted once!"

"We've had worse." Blake sighed. "You could Ship them for several reasons: For example, they are both older sisters to a main character. Next, White Rose shippers could have found it cute/nice to ship the siblings of White Rose together. Third, they are the _Boob Monsters_."

"B-b-bu-...?" Ruby was speechless. She decided that getting too caught up in this ship could cause her pain later. Just leave it be.

"Still not enough of an excuse for Xiao Long to get near my sister!" Weiss yelled, glaring at said blonde.

"She is just jealous Freezerburn has her sister for an enemy." Ran whispered, making Ruby laugh.

"No!" Weiss turned to the writer, a slight blush on her pale face.

"Oh, come on Weiss." Yang started with a teasing tone. "Just leave it to the older sisters."

Weiss turned to retort to the blonde, but stopped seeing her warm smile.

"Promise I won't so anything inappropriate." and that warm smile turned into a smug smirk.

Remembering the secret lessons from Blake, Weiss elbowed Yang's abdomen.

"Ouch!" Yang let out in pain. Sure Weiss wasn't that strong, but it still hurt when caught off guard! "We got a second Blake!" she added, looking alarmed.

"Who approves of this ship?" Ran asked, wanting to stop any possible _war_ between the two.

"I don't think so..." Ruby put a finger under her chin, trying to think of a more clear answer.

"Right." Blake said, pulling out a book. Wait, what does that even mean?!

"Hell Yes!" Yang shouted, as her eyes turned into stars.

"Hell No!" Weiss shouted back, drawing Myrtenaster.

"W-Weiss...?" Ruby wanted to go stop them, but a tug in her arm stopped her.

"Just enjoy the show."

"C'mon Weiss! Why so overprotective?!" Yang whined, more so trying to get Myrtenaster off her face. "I thought you were the younger sister."

"Keep. Away." was all the snow head said in return.

"Geez, you had to ruin the fun."

"Final warning, Xiao Long." Weiss' voice was threatening and serious, while Myrtenaster's chamber started to spin.

"Weiss..." Yang was sweating bullets by now.

"Yang..." the snow head brought her face closer to Yang's, glare deepening and frown threatening.

"F-F-Fine..."

"Glad to have an agreement." the next second, Weiss reverted to her usual self as if nothing had happened.

Slowly moving away from the ex-heiress, Yang made her away to the door, stealthily.

"Where do you think you are going?" Weiss asked in a way too sweet voice.

"Atl-," Yang caught herself and tried to correct the mistake.

"Atl?" Weiss repeated as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Atlantic!" Yang said in a hurry. "Yeah! Atlantic!"

"There is no Atlantic in Remnant." Weiss' eyes narrowed even more, as her hand went to grip Myrtenaster's hilt.

"Hehehe..." Yang laughed nervously, as she quickly grabbed the doorknob, pushed it open and ran out of the room.

"Get back here!" Weiss was soon on her tail.

"Aw, it's already over?" the writer sighed, as she and Ruby ate the last of the Popcorns left.

* * *

 **Chapter 40** : Team Layer

 **Chapter 41:** Blood Roses

 **Chapter 42** : Schnee's Bees

 **Chapter 43:** Frozen Rose

 **Chapter 44:** Guns N Roses

 **P.S: I hope you liked this chapter. My inspiration is kind of down, because I am experiencing the empty feeling you get after finishing a favorite anime... Why did it have only 25 episodes?! I want a second season! *starts crying in the corner of the room***


	41. Team Layer

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _merendinoemiliano: Hello, pretty nice chapter. I loved the boob monster part, since in a lot of fic i saw in last times Weiss complains a lot about beings the flattest of the group. Keep up the good work and see you later._

Ran: Poor Weiss, being the flattest of the team must be hard on her.

(*_*)

 _XNiteWalker: This was about what I expected happening, Weiss completely denying it and Yang shipping it for the most part just to get to Weiss. I don't ship Team Layer but the idea in my head for this is funny. I'd say if this happened it would probably be a drunken one night stand and when they wake up the next morning Qrow would start on a rant about "You just had to have the set didn't you" and stuff like that._

Ran: You are quiet right about the Qrow part. I can imagine that happening. As for Weiss, wouldn't it seem weird for her to go support Yang on dating _her_ sister?

(*_*)

 _TM Calypso: Ah, finishing an anime...oh how I know that feeling...but then that is what fanfiction is for, lol._

 _As for the ship, I approve of it. Yang is far more caring than people will give her credit for. Winter may appear cold but is probably the warmest of all the Schnees. I could see them bonding over tales of their younger sisters and how they take care of them and begin to enjoy the other's company then._

 _On a side note, when I first saw Winter in RWBY I was sure that at some point it would be revealed that Winter is Weiss' real mom, it has just been hidden by her father for 'reasons.' Course, I don't see that happening. Still fun to imagine though. (And no fics, that I found, that has this.)_

Ran: There are rumors of a new season in 2018... But rumors and 246 fics isn't enough! lol. Maybe I could write my own story about i-... Okay brain, stop! You already have 10+ stories in plan after this! No need to bombard me anymore! But, it could be a good idea... Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Yeah, even tho she is named after the coldest season, Winter is one of the warmest. Your little sister tale could be the reason of a new ship to join the Bumblebee VS Black Sun _'friendly'_ match.

Hmm... I will not comment the third part to avoid any possible crazy idea to pop in my brain...

(*_*)

 _wolf:now for team layer, aka that drunken one night stand with tai that qrow is trying to kill with alcohol._

Ran: XD! Why is the official ship name Fire Ball? It should have been 'That One Night Stand'

* * *

 **Chapter 40** : Team Layer

"What's wrong with you?" Yang looked down at the crying writer.

"A really beautiful anime ended!" Ran answered back, drowning yet another glass.

"You have been keeping this up for two days." Weiss added, as she numbered the empty glasses. "Are you trying to get yourself drunk?"

"Ye~s~!" the writer said, tears falling like a waterfall.

"What are you even drinking?" Yang asked again, smelling one of the glasses.

"Water."

The answer was met with a deadpan from Yang and a sweatdrop from Weiss.

"What?" Ran raised her head slightly, to take a better look of their expressions. "I'm underage! No alcohol allowed."

"Sure." the blonde said, her face frozen in the same expression. "Can we get to work now?"

Ran however, either didn't hear her or simply chose to ignore. "Why did it have only 25 episodes~?"

"Just stop!" Weiss yelled in annoyance. The writer pulled herself off the desk, crossed her legs, placed another glass to her lips and looked at Weiss with the eyes of a drunk ma- _ahem_ , girl.

"Why princes~?" her voice didn't even sound normal.

"Did she get drunk from water?!" the snow head took a step back in disbelief. Yang shrugged her shoulders.

"They say I'm pretty good at acting." the writer said, eyeing her glass as if wanting to find something, doubting herself if she should have given that little information or not. "Team Layer anyway."

"Eh?"

"Team Layer. Today's team." Ran uncrossed her legs and leaned in on their direction. "A.k.a Fireball or Teacher's Conference."

"I'm guessing the ship involves professors that used to be in the same team." Blake's voice was heard through the room. Oh yeah, she was present too, but busy reading books with Ruby.

"Aye."

"Two professors on the same team, huh?" Weiss and Yang both put a finger under their chins at the same time. Not that Yang's stayed for too long.

"Hmm... We don't really know much about the professors' teams." the blonde said, scratching her head. "I only know of dad and mom's tea-... Holy Shi-"

"Taiyang and Qrow, right?" Blake finished Yang's sentence after a sigh.

"Aye."

Is it needed to be said that Ruby dropped her book with wide eyes after the confirmation?

"Gaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Yang let out in irritation. "First mom and mom, now dad and uncle?!"

"Aye."

"Will you say something else?!"

"This is going too far." Blake sighed again, picking up the fallen book.

"Had to complete the set." Ran said back, sipping from yet another glass.

"You're right on that part. Being as Mrs. Xiao Long was supposed to be the lover of both miss Summer and miss Raven..." Blake added, as she helped the shaking Ruby down from her bed.

"I knew you wouldn't like this~." the writer hummed to herself, a thought of the next ship making her face freeze and act break.

"What is the reason behind this?!" Weiss yelled to no one in particular. "Is FNDM trying to make us crazy on purpose?!"

"Could be." Ran answered, gathering the glasses she had drunk. A glare was sent by Yang her way, though.

Said blonde's hair was shinning bright in flames, her eyes a deep red. " **Why. The. F**k?!** "

Ran swallowed and shrank into a chibi at Yang's deepening glare. Trying to say a word, the writer found herself shrinking even more.

"Just kill me already..." Ruby cried out as she hid behind Blake, hoping the faunus would protect her from the ships. Of course, that wish would not be completed anytime soon. Ruby is just too precious.

Blake shook her head and sighed again. Hopefully the next ship wouldn't be so... so 'Going too far'. If only she knew how wrong she was.

Weiss was trying to dodge Yang's hair, yes flamy hair, from burning her.

Yang was glaring at the writer, wanting to learn where she could find the shippers and burn them to a crisp, completely unaware of the snow head that was trying to calm her down while dodging the flame coated strands of hair that wanted something to _burn_. Weiss was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

"Okay, let me get this right!" Weiss yelled, finally getting the blonde out of her raging. "Taiyang Xiao Long is being shipped with Qrow Branwen... for possibly no real reasons?" at the nod, Weiss groaned. "Just kill me before the ships get in my head!"

Ruby -who was still behind Blake- joined Weiss in her plea. Blake rolled her eyes. "You two know we can't kill you, right?"

Weiss dropped to the ground defeated.

Ruby looked at Blake again, pleading with her eyes. At getting no response, Ruby let out a cry and shrunk to the ground. Why was mortification taking so long today? Ruby was so fed up with this work. It was good at the start, but the FNDM just _had_ to create these ships?

"It is decided then." Yang said, fists colliding together, as her hair burst in flame again. "We find the FNDM and... **We Burn**."

Yang's eyes narrowed as a mischievous smirk clouded her lips.

"You need to go to Earth, remember?"

"Weiss, you can go to Atlas and do a bit of that mechanical research thing." Yang motioned for the snow head to get up, not that she was moving any inch.

"I don't think it's possible..." Ran said.

Those words broke into Yang as well.

"Thi~s must S~top~!" Yang whined as she too shrunk to the ground, imitating Ruby and Weiss.

"This is more than stupid." Weiss whined from her position. "No words exist that are able to describe this... this thing! They are both man! The first was married to the second's twin sister! The second is basically the _Uncle_ of the first's children~ Why is FNDM so goddamned stupid?!"

After letting that out, Weiss' face fell flat on the floor.

"Come on girls..." Ran tried to cheer them up. "It's not like it is canon. It was just a ship. A suggestion..."

No reaction came from the girls.

"You can't call a simple suggestion pairing up my father and uncle!" Ruby rose (pun not intended) from her position and grabbed Ran's shirt collar. "Why do they do this? Do they like the pain so much?"

"N-no Ruby..." the writer was surprised by Ruby's sudden tears.

"I don't know how to feel anymore..." the huntress lowered her head as she continued. "Why do they choose such bizarre... pairings? I can't take this anymore!"

With those final words, as if without a physical form, Ruby just fell to the ground in her previous position. "I quit!" she yelld out just as her face hit the floor.

Blake sighed again. Did anyone keep count?

"Calm down girls." she said, debating between reading her book or helping her teammates get up. "Just ten more chapters..."

* * *

 **Chapter 41:** Blood Roses

 **Chapter 42** : Schnee's Bees

 **Chapter 43:** Frozen Rose

 **Chapter 44:** Guns N Roses

 **Chapter 45:** Fallen Knight


	42. Blood Roses

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _TM Calypso: Let the crazy ideas flow! Lol._

 _Didn't expect this one to break them as much as it did. If this is their reaction now, I simply can't wait for the next one. Ruby is my favorite character, so why do I find it so pleasing to see her go insane? I still can't figure that one out. Lol._

Ran: They already have...

We are together in this one. Time to do some research.

( ~ )

 _Remzal Von Enili: The only thing better than a mothers love is a double dose._

Ran: Gotta agree with you.

 _Remzal Von Enili: There are worse ships. Like the Junior X Roman ship._

 _Also if you're looking for a good anime I recommend watching Shiki. It's a bit of a slow start but it's the good stuff._

Ran: And there are even more worse things... *Shivers*

I will give it a try when I have time. Thanks for the suggestion.

( ~ )

 _wolf:blood roses? my guess is either ruby x raven or ruby x summer. either way ruby and yang will be mortified. bartender need 5 strawberry sunrises, 5 long island ice teas and 5 mountains of cookies for the ladies and put it all on jacques shnees tab._

Ran: They sure will. Also, bartender can you send this letter that says 'Fuck off' to Jacques for me?

( ~ )

 _merendinoemiliano: Oh, yes, poor girls. Keep up the good work and see you later._

Ran: I don't know if 'poor' is enough for them right now.

( ~ )

 _Firestar001: Did you ever do a Yang X Raven one? (Lol. Firebird) Or maybe Sun X Kali? Maybe elder black sun?_

Ran: Holy shit, that's genius!

* * *

 **Chapter 41:** Blood Roses

"What are you doing?" the question of the start of each chapter was asked. Yang sighed as the girl didn't answer. "Ran?"

"Hmm... What?" the writer raised her head, looking at the blonde questioningly.

"What are you doin'?" Yang repeated.

"Studying." was the simple reply from Ran.

"Studying?" Yang looked dumbfounded. "I thought your school started on 11th of September."

"Still have Deutsch course." biting the end of her pencil, Ran's face looked troubled.

"So, what are you doing there?" the blonde was more interested in keeping up the conversation, than anything involving studies.

"Calculating if the Blood Roses ship will cause any _Major 'Damage'_ to me -the contract maker- and those that actually suggested it."

"Blood what?" Yang just wanted to make sure she had heard it wrong.

"Blood Roses." Ran repeated, writing something in her notebook. "Yep. It will cause quiet the 'trouble'. In worse scenario, we may have a crazed persona, a mortified one, and the final on a killing spree. Still need the fourth. This is getting harder than I expected! And people say Math is hard!"

"So, this Blood Roses ship..." Yang leaned down on the desk, her face looking innocently curious. "What is it about?"

"Oedipus, Special Eyes or Electra."

Writing more notes, Ran let out a short cheer. "Solved it!"

"So, this Special Eyes ship..." Yang got her attention again. "It does not happen to be about... Ruby and Summer now, does it?"

A very, VERY, creepy smile was on Yang's lips, as she eyed the younger female, expecting some sort of answer.

Ran in return, swallowed and slowly nodded her head.

* * *

"Oh God!" Weiss cried out in disbelief. "This is... This is... Let's just hope Ruby doesn't find out!"

Weiss was sited on her desk, supposedly to study, but the ship had broken her concentration.

Blake was on her bed as always, but this time, her books where all neatly placed on their bookshelves.

Yang was leaning in the wall, her expression unreadable.

Ran was being held upside down from the ceiling...

Just kidding. The writer was leaning on the dorm's door. While the group didn't want Ruby to be left outside of her own room, she better _should_. For her own good.

"For the following five, you can have some sort of free time from Morti-ships." Ran said, raising her left leg and placing the sole of her shoes against the door. "If that means anything."

"That would be a relief. In a way." Blake sighed. "No book can explain today's peoples' mentality."

"This is more... more senseless than any ship we have passed so far!" Weiss pushed her chair back and rose to her feet. "How... I can't understand the logic behind shipping a daughter and her (dead) mother!"

"Logic -as I have noted- is mostly forgotten in RWBY ships." Blake pointed out, taking a short look at her partner.

Yang was awfully quiet, that it worried her. The blonde's eyes were closed, yet Blake could feel the slight change in temperature and see the tiny flames dancing around her blonde hair.

"You are actually taking this more different than I had calculated." Ran spoke, looking more between Blake and Weiss than Yang.

"Last ship was quiet the shock." Weiss muttered. "May be a reason."

Ran hummed in response.

"But still..." Weiss sat down on her chair again. "I don't get it." bowing her head, she placed her hands around it. "Why? Just why?"

Blake closed her eyes. She was not FNDM to know the answer.

"There are those that simply can't stay out of senseless ships." she said, as if wanting to humor Weiss.

"It's just so... irritating! Stupid! Crazy! I can't even find the words... so annoying!" with each word that left her mouth, Weiss' voice seemed to become weaker and broken.

"Weiss..." Blake let only one word passt her lips. Soon, her attention was caught by the sound of gritted teeth. Looking at Yang, nothing seemed different in her posture, but Blake knew. Blake knew something was wrong. She knew nothing would end well.

"I'm sorry..." Ran muttered, as she used her raised leg to push herself from the door. Blake and Weiss looked at her in surprise. "I'm the reason you even started this. So... I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be." Blake closed her own eyes as she let a small smile form on her lips. "It was fun. It's not your fault that these ships were part of the requested."

"But still-"

"Yes it is true." Weiss cut her off. "Sure, these ships are driving us crazy, but it's not anyone's fault that Ruby is being shipped with her mother, but the shippers'!"

"Y-"

"What?"

Whatever was planned to be said, it was cut off by the shocked voice from the door.

Ran had totally forgot to guard it, and now a shocked Ruby was facing them.

"Mather and I?" Ruby's voice was low as a whisper. "Tell me I heard it wrong."

Weiss covered her head with her hands again, while Blake looked Ruby directly in the eyes.

"I'm afraid you didn't." Ran voiced out, avoiding eye contact.

"I see."

Weiss bit her lip, while Blake got off her bed and went to try comfort Ruby.

"Ru-"

Ruby's head -which had been lowered- rose up to show Blake the site of falling tears.

"I miss mom..." the whisper left the team leader as Blake hugged her comfortingly.

"B-but why?" Ruby shook more and more after each second. "Just why? Why? Why? Why? WHY?!"

Blake looked down with sad eyes. She wanted to say something, but nothing left her lips, or even came as far as to her throat.

"Why? Do they like to make me pain so much?"

"No- No, of course not!"

"Then why?"

"I don't know... I don't know Ruby."

Letting the younger huntress take all the time she needed, Blake looked at Weiss.

She was looking at the two, her eyes seeming strained.

Her head turned to Yang next, in time to see a crack form on the wall.

 **"That's enough!"** the blonde shouted, her eyes as red as the blood, flames dancing crazily on her hair.

"Yang-"

Weiss was cut off by Yang who slammed her fist on the poor wall. What did it ever do to deserve this treatment?

"Somebody just bought a one-way ticket to Hell." was all the blonde said as she _burst_ through the door.

"Yang!"

* * *

 **Chapter 42** : Schnee's Bees

 **Chapter 43:** Frozen Rose

 **Chapter 44:** Guns N Roses

 **Chapter 45:** Fallen Knight

 **Chapter 46:** Transcripts

 **A/N: A change of pace, nah?**


	43. Schnee's Bees

**WBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _knight7572: ruby needs a holiday_

Ran: She sure does.

(~)

 _Remzal Von Enili: F*** CODE Y! release the Cyborg Grimm and put down the blast doors. that should buy us enough time to prep the escape pods._

Ran: I hope you find the needed time!

(~)

 _TM Calypso: Uh...so...Yang can't get to Earth right? Cause...if so...I may a may not be the Calypso from Twisted Metal and may or may not be able to exchange a wish for my life... (*insert nervous laughter here*) No limit on price, size, or even reality... (*more nervous laughter*)_

 _I did not expect the feels to hit me with this one, lol. No matter what, a crying Ruby always makes me tear up._

 _I should probably note that, in anticipation for this chapter I kind of hada little dream last night. Though it was more like a nightmare to be honest. In the dream I was laying in bed looking out my window and see a red mist like storm not to far away. I couldn't see well but I could've sworn they were rose petals. It felt like someone was staring at me from within it and I could not take my eyes off of it. It was all in all something simple, but I had true sense of dread just looking at it._

Ran: Unless some super strange miracle magic happens, no, Yang can't get to Earth. But don't worry, I know a safe place, lol.

I thought: Why not change the mood a bit, and whala we have a feel trip chapter.

Let us hope no more nightmares come our way.

(~)

 _Lucian Naruto: Hey! You could make a girls' opinion about RWBY's truer and neat pairing. Which pairing? Ozpin x Coffee! If there is one thing that Ozpin REALLY loves is a cup of coffee, he is truly addicted._

 _Ozpin vs. Coffee Xicará is the most frequent pairing in this anime, because Ozpin always had a cup of coffee in his hands, and I think Ozpin must be forcing poor Oscar to drink coffee._

Ran: Ozpin and his coffee are as canon as Ruby and Crescent Rose.

Poor Oscar.

(~)

 _ZenithTempest: I know this is RWBY-centric, but I'm surprised you haven't done more Jaune pairings, like with Raven, Glynda or even Blake for that matter._

Ran: This is not really RWBY-eccentric. We review any type of ships, just that the readers have requested mostly Ruby-ships, with only a few Jaune ships. For the record, Transcript is a Jaune ship.

(~)

 _merendinoemiliano: Hello, very good (and sad) chapter. I admit, sometimes when the night i don't manage to sleep i search sometimes h*** of every genre(even this), but i prefer far more a normal parent/child relationship, fluff is superior to crappy smut of the worst kind. I can't wait to see next chapters, keep up the good work and see you later._

Ran: I gotta say. Whenever I write, the chapter will end up being like my mood. If I feel bored, angry or sad, my mind usually thinks only of sad ideas, while when I'm happy, excited or anything else like that, the chapter is all happy and funny. *Shrug* I don't know about yesterday's mood tho. I'm more of the adventure type, with a mix of small fluffiness. Not really a fan of smut.

(~)

 _Wyvernsaurus: GlyndaXRaven?_

Ran: Dunno. How many more crazy ideas does the RWBY fandom have?

(~)

 _Guest: That was honestly the best (and most sad) chapter I've seen from this! Also I think poor Ruby needs a break :( Maybe in the nest chapter or so you could give her some sort of advantage next time :3 Also you should do more ship reviews of ships that would make sense to team RWBY to give them a hand! Also make more chapters with guest appearances XD_

Ran: Hahaha, I will see what I can do. Now I seriously agree with Yang's need of Holidays at the start of the series. I never really planed to be writing chapter 42 now, or to get all these reviews. Honestly, this story was planned to end at chapter 20! Now, as for Ruby, she will be taking some holidays.

(~)

 _wolf:now for schnees bees, weiss yang and blake. seems like weiss's rebellious phase were she wants to p*** off daddy by bring home a "low brow brute" and a faunus. jacques forehead vein is going to blow, especially if he is actually racist and not just a cruked business man the will slave labor pay and conditions to anyone who will take it. ya until we see real racism, cardin was an equal opportunity j***, in rwby i am calling bs the white fang throws out to "justify" their actions. seriously to truly justify their actions i need to see linchings or at the verry least segregation to justify their existence. sorry for the tangent, it needed to come out._

Ran: Lol, someone make a Schnee's Bees fanfic about that. Oh no... that will so not be me!

* * *

 **Chapter 42** : Schnee's Bees reacts to Schnee's Bees... ft Ran

"I wonder how Ruby is doing...?" Yang murmured. Yes, she agreed to letting her sister go on holidays, _alone_ , while they continued with the work, but the blonde really missed her baby sis.

"I am sure she is having fun." Weiss replied from her position on the bed. Can someone remind her again, why in Remnant didn't she accept Ruby's offer to go along?

"And we are stuck here to do work." Yang commented. She was -maybe- one of the reasons that Weiss declined. After all, the blonde was the one to say that Ruby may need some time alone to clear her mind from the ships.

"You're welcomed." Ran commented from Ruby's bed, sarcasm in her voice.

"I believe today's ship doesn't involve Ruby." Blake finally spoke, as she put her book down. "Care to share the information."

"It's a... how do you call it... a three people ship?" the writer answered after searching in her mind for any term she knew that could be used.

"Aren't you a bit young to be researching others' love relationships?" Weiss asked from her bed, voice sounding suspicious. And here she thought that maybe they could get a break. But no! Now they have a three-persona ship!

"Maybe..." was the Earth girl's answer, as she rolled on the bed. "Nothing compared to what those my age do these days." the last part came out in a whisper, sounding almost sad, but all heard it.

"So, the name was?" Yang asked, changing the topic.

"Schnee's Bees." turning to see their reaction, Ran tried to keep her laugh from breaking free.

Both Yang and Blake knew there was only one use of the name 'Bee' and that was when someone was referring to both of them. Exchanging dumbstruck looks and then in unison turning to face the ex-heiress. There was only one explanation for this ship.

Weiss, the second she heard the name, rolled up from her bed and rose to her tip-toes to show her head up in Ruby's bed.

"Why did it have to involve me?!" she asked with a frown.

"It could be Winter, too. Or Whitley." At the first name, Weiss' face lit up in relief that she wasn't involved, but she soon realized that whomever was also part of this ship, would never ne enough for her sister. For sure, Weiss hadn't caught up on the 'Bee' part yet.

At hearing Whitley tho, her face twisted in disgust. The other three were sure, if they weren't indoors, Weiss would have spit the ground by now.

Looking back at the writer for some sort of answer, Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"But yep, it is you."

Weiss' head dropped in defeat, and she heard Blake groan behind her.

"Wasn't _one_ enough?" the faunus asked.

"Why do you ask me?" Yang asked back, sounding innocently shocked.

Weiss turned to look at them. Her eyes slowly widened in realization. Black and Yellow... Bees...

"Holy Dust why?!" the ex-heiress let out, momentarily forgetting she was standing on tip-toes. That moment tho, was enough to make her fall from the bed and face-first into the floor. "Wasn't Bumblebee or Freezerburn enough?!"

"Why me?! Blame Monochrone and Bumblebee!" Yang yelled, her face looking betrayed. Why were they accusing her for being the reason behind the ship?!

"You could say this is the perfect ship for Checkmate, Freezerburn and Bumblebee shippers not going to war." Ran commented, trying her best not to laugh. What would you do if you say Weiss fall face-first into the floor and then try running to Yang and Blake's beds, but still trip on the way there?

"Yeah." Yang agreed, putting a hand under her chin as if trying to think into the pros and cons of the ship.

"And that's why we blame you!" Weiss yelled, rubbing her paining nose.

"Hey, not my fault I have _the_ Bellabooty and _the_ Hot N Cold Heiress in my team." Yang shot back.

Weiss let out a groan, while Blake chuckled.

"Oh sorry." she grinned at the blonde. "Must be a hard choice."

"Blake! Don't play along!" Weiss whined, not really wanting to know the _rest_ of the conversation planned.

"You are right." Yang gave a nod. Oh they were doing this just to tease her! "I'm glad to have the knowledge of the solution that is this ship. Even th-"

"Just shut up!" Weiss placed her hands over Yang's mouth, showing no interest in the next line.

"I can see the ship~!" Ran commented in a singing voice.

Weiss turned around to glare at the writer, only to be interrupted when Yang gently took the snow head's hands away from her mouth and sweetly whispered.

"Why? Do you worry of my love if you were to share it with someone else?" her voice was hot against the ex-heiress' ear, making her pale cheeks heat up. "No need for such thoughts. My love~ is still the same~."

"Yang!" Weiss yelled out in embarrassment, her face colored red.

Two pair of laughs followed her yell, making the ex-heiress blush even more.

"Not fair~!" she whined, slowly moving away from the blonde, who too started laughing.

"C'mon Weiss." Yang let out a small chuckle. "I was just teasing."

Weiss mumbled something in return, but no one was able to make out what she said.

"Still Yang." Blake stopped the blonde from making Weiss repeat herself. "I never thought you would go starting your own mini-harem."

"Hey! It could be your harem! Or Weiss' harem...!" the blonde countered, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Emm... No... I..." Blake tried to get something passt her lips, but no sentence would come. "Maybe...?"

Blake opened a book to cover her face, while Weiss still kept mumbling different words like: "Not fair", "Yang Xiao Jerk" or "Why do they do this to me?".

"I really don't understand much about the Romance signs and thingies," Ran started, getting the three's attention. "But seriously... You are way too blush and nervous it's kinda obvious."

"What? No!" Weiss quickly collected herself.

"Right." Blake mumbled, faking book reading.

"Ahem..." Yang was acting as if clearing her throat.

"Yang and Weiss and Blake under a tree~!" Ran sang, a playful smirk on her lips. However, her smirk shrunk a little and then stopped. "How does it continue again?"

Weiss shot her a glare, Blake continued to 'read', while Yang kept pointing a finger at each girl and making throat-slitting motions, then placing a finger on her lips as 'Sshh!'.

Understanding what Yang meant, Ran pulled out her _phone_. "Let's ask Ruby then."

 _Calling..._

 _"Hello!"_

"Sup Rubes! Ran speaking."

Pressing a finger on a button the others couldn't see, the writer continued.

"How are you doing?"

 _"Awesome!"_ Ruby's voice echoed through the entire room. _"I'm having so much fun here! I still miss the others tho."_

"I know you are on holidays," Ran started, motioning for the other girls to get closer. "But I wanted to know your opinion on Schnee's Bees."

 _"Weiss' Bees?"_

"Yep."

 _"Hmm... Wait... Don't tell me it's Yang, Weiss and Blake."_

"Yep, sis." Yang answered this time, as the writer handed the phone to the blonde.

 _"I see... Did me leaving for holidays mean that you could just couple up and leave me alone?!"_

"No!"

 _"Hehe, just kidding."_

Letting a sigh of relief, Yang continued to listen.

 _"I don't really know. Though... Weiss going to her father with a faunus and a Blonde Bimbo looks kind of funny."_

At the comment, Weiss placed a hand under her chin, thinking on the suggestion.

 _"I have to go now, sis. See ya!"_

Ending the call, Yang handed the phone back to its owner.

"Hey Ran."

"Yes?"

"You never told us where you sent Ruby for holidays."

"Oh." Ran closed her mouth for a while, thinking if she should tell the truth. Oh well, what harm would it bring. "Earth, my home-country."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

 **Chapter 43:** Frozen Rose

 **Chapter 44:** Guns N Roses

 **Chapter 45:** Fallen Knight

 **Chapter 46:** Transcripts

 **Chapter 47:** Rose Garden


	44. Frozen Rose

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _Remzal Von Enili: There's only three places ruby could be._

 _Disney world for the Fun_  
 _Cookie factory tour for the food_  
 _Or Detroit for the fighting_

Ran: Why not all? ;)

(~)

 _TM Calypso: I'm not gonna lie...I damn near panicked at the end there, remembering my nightmare. Ruby...visiting Earth...haha...good thing that was just a dream...right? Right? I have no reason to worry...not at all..._

Ran: Don't worry my friend. It was just a bad dream. Sshh, just sleep and have sweet dreams. Ruby is too busy with holidays and strawberries to care for the bad dream.

(~)

 _merendinoemiliano: F*** awesome, best chapter by a lomg time. Ruby is on Earth?! FINDING AND FLIRT WITH HER AT ALL COST! Aniway, keep up the good work and see you later_

Ran: Hmm... I think it would be best to start preparing Ruby's Protection Squad.

(~)

 _dragoncraftertex: …oh. I thought it was 'Bee's Schnees' and included Ruby by way of Yang's "You'll be the Bee's knees" comment to Ruby on the Beacon-Bound airship._

 _*Shrugs*_

Ran: I remember the request being about YangXWeissXBlake a.k.a Schnee's Bees. If it actually was Bee's Schnees, then it would have had to be an alternate name to Pollination of Chapter 21.

(~)

 _Guest: I think sending ruby to earth was a really cool idea. I'm just wondering if that will come into play further down the track._

 _I hope it does._

Ran: Hmm... I could always do something about that.

(~)

 _Vlad Tempest: Nevermind my last review._

 _By the way, Nuts and Dolts would work because Penny is a living weapon._

Ran: Lol, every Ruby/Weapon ship will eventually become canon, XD.

 _Vlad Tempest: Call me sick, call me crazy but I ship Wilted Rose, Strawberry Icecream and Rosewick. I like the fact that Ruby can possibly bring out the best of them, or they corrupt her and turn her into a criminal. It is because Ruby makes these three ships cute either way with her adorableness and that they are rare that I enjoy them._

 _F*** everyone who judges me in the a** with a rusty spade shovel covered in barbwire._

Ran: I like your theory, and I really am not a fan of Shipping Wars so I won't say anything about your shipping habits :)

(~)

 _wolf:frozen rose. ruby must really like her women strong willed. first weiss now her militant sister, maybe not so innocent ruby likes bdsm, yang check ruby's internet history, especially in the cookies, the deleted internet entries not her stash though check there for mags._

Ran: Huh, Ruby seems to be less innocent than she looks. Someone keep an eye on her.

(~)

 _korben600: Reviewing the TeamLayer chapter (I'm trying to catch up. Normally I just review the last chapter but I'm pretty sure I named and submitted this one so I feel personally responsible to review it. Also, I'm probably one of the 3 or so people who actually shipped it before that RWBY Chibi episode) :_

 _Ruby Rose: "Why do they do this? Do they like the pain so much?" Yes. Yes the fandom does._

 _Personally I ship TeamLayer. Partially for the whole broken people trying to heal each other sort of dynamic, but mostly for the hilarious idea that Tai slept with his whole team. ;) I actually don't think that the girls would have as much of a problem with it since Qrow is really close to them, but that's my own interpretation, I can see why they'd have objection to the ship. Overall, good chapter, seeing Yang try to invade earth is always entertaining!_

Ran: Yes, I find it funny too the theory of Tai simply completing the set. I may work on a new mechanism to get Yang on Earth though... *Evil Chuckle* Wouldn't that be fun?

(~)

 _XNiteWalker: About what I expected and for this next one is it going to be another Ruby freak out and Weiss denial because personally I do ship Ruby x Winter especially more than I do White Rose._

Ran: I can understand White Rose, but why Frozen Rose? XD

* * *

 **Chapter 43:** Frozen Rose

"Emm...?" Yang scratched her head. "When was Ruby coming back?"

"Next week." Blake answered from her bed.

"What's wrong with Ran?" Weiss asked, looking at the writer. "Isn't she overly happy right now?"

"You are never gonna believe it!" Ran yelled, a wide grin on her lips and stars on her eyes. "I got new fanfiction ideas! Few one-shots and two AUs!"

"Oh." Yang started to slowly nod, doubt written on her face. "And, are you sure you should be happy?"

"What's wrong with writing?" Blake asked before Yang could hear Ran's answer.

"No, nothing." Yang replied, her eyes narrowing as she pointed a finger towards the youngest girl in the room. "It's just..."

Yang didn't finish her sentence as Ran suddenly froze. A chill _ran_ through her body as her head slowly turned in horror.

"Holy-" covering her face with her hands, the writer started running around the room screaming. "No~! Stop it! Stop it, brain!"

Yang and the other two winced as the writer went head-first to the door.

"That's why." Yang sighed as little arrows went on circles atop Ran's head.

"So..." Weiss trailed off, looking amused at the little dancing arrows. "Why arrows?"

That's what she worries about!

"Dunno." Yang shrugged.

"Should we help her?" the snow head asked, taking a look between the blonde and the writer on the ground.

"Nah." Yang waved off and walked to her bed. "What did we have to review today?"

"Should have asked before making her head-butt the door." Blake replied, sending a smirk as Yang found herself pouting. It was not her fault!

"I know!" a light shone atop the blonde's head as she turned to Weiss. "Can you freeze this water?" out of nowhere, a bowl full of water was on Yang's hands, right in front of Weiss.

"Oh no!" Weiss took a step back, away from her teammate.

Yang's shoulders dropped. "Do you have a better idea then?"

"No." Weiss answered, pointing a finger at the bowl. "But you are not throwing cold water at an unconscious person!"

"Oh come on! A bit Frozen Water won't harm her."

Weiss was ready to counter, but Ran suddenly rose her upper half and quickly said "Frozen Rose!" before passing out again.

"Eh?" Yang was dumbstruck.

"Oh, you did not wake up just to say that!" Weiss pointed a threatening glare at the downed girl, but no answer came.

"What does 'Frozen Rose' mean?" Yang turned to look at her two teammates, a look of confusion plastered on her face.

"Possibly a ship name." Blake replied, pulling out her scroll and typing something.

"Ruby most likely." Weiss added with a sigh. "And whomever Cold-themed character besides me."

"Found it." Blake drew their attention. "Frozen Rose, a.k.a Red Snow, Winter Rose, Platinum Rose or Frosen. Yep, it's a ship name."

Weiss' eyes widened as every name was heard, and every cell understood the ship.

Yang's eyes started to widen, but with a smug smirk forming alongside them.

Blake closed her scroll, no more information found on said ship. Ran sure did like to limit information.

"Hahahaha!" Yang let out. "That's something! And you said Schnee's Bees wasn't fair! Hahahaha! Looks like Weiss wasn't enough! Ruby wanted her sister too!"

"What?!" Weiss gasped at the blonde. "No-! Bu-! Gah!"

Blake sighed. "While this is not a 'Mortification-level' Ship, can someone explain why?"

"No one can resist my sister's adorableness!" Yang replied, still laughing.

"Yang! That doesn't mean she is going with Winter!" Weiss grit her teeth at the blonde's stupidity.

"Oh, you are just jeal-!" Yang was about to wave Weiss' comment off, when something hard hit the back of her head. Turning to see the attacker, all the blonde saw was a falling cellphone. Picking it up, Yang looked at it in confusion. "Isn't this Ran's phone?" she asked no one in particular. Looking down at said owner, Yang sweatdropped at the raised up thumb that soon dropped down again. Was that girl faking unconsciousness?

Looking back at the phone again, she noticed that the screen read 'Calling...' with Ruby's name under it.

 _"Hello."_

Ruby's voice came from the other side of the line.

"H-Hi sis."

 _"Hi Yang!"_

Ruby sounded cheerful, having gotten back to her old self after leaving for holidays.

 _"To what do I own this call?"_

"Eh... hmm... We were gonna review this ship called Frozen Rose." Yang started, not sure if this was the reason behind the call. " 'bout you and Winter."

 _"E-eh?!"_

"We know about your holidays, sis." Yang removed her ear from the phone, not really wanting to get diff from Ruby's yell. "Just a short op. would do."

 _"Bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-"_

"We got the 'bu-'. Where's the rest?"

 _"But Yang!"_

"Yes?"

 _"W-why-? Bu-! Weiss i-?!"_

"Gotcha." at saying that, Yang simply threw the phone at Weiss, who was surprised and almost dropped the device. Putting it onto her ear, the ex-heiress soon regreted it.

 _"Bu-! I-? How-? Wait-? No-!"_

"Ruby..." Weiss was holding the phone centimeters away from her ear.

 _"Oh, hi Weiss."_

"Phew. I thought I was going to lose an ear there."

 _"But Weiss! Am I really being shipped with W-W-W-W-Winter?!"_

"Yes-"

 _"B-b-b-b-but Why?!"_

"Ruby!" Weiss face-palmed. Ruby was clearly overreacting. "It's just a ship, remember?"

 _"Yes... but, why with Winter?!"_

"Do you prefer Cinder?"

 _"Yang!"_

"Geez, sis."

 _"Give me back Weiss!"_

"Aye, aye."

"So Ruby-" Weiss begun, only to sigh as Ruby interrupted her again.

 _"I swear Weiss! I have no intentions of canoning this ship!"_

"Ruby. I get it."

 _"Phew. I thought you where-"_

"Come one sis, don't act so innocent."

 _"Yang!"_

Said blonde started laughing again. She really wanted to see Ruby's reaction at this moment.

"You stay away." Weiss growled at Yang, pointing a finger to a far direction. "So Ruby..." Weiss trailed off, waiting for her partner's response.

 _"Keep the teaser away from me!" was Ruby's reply._

"I'm trying." the snow head said, sending a glare to Yang who didn't even try to hold her laughter.

 _"About this s-ship..."_

Weiss raised an eyebrow. Ruby sounded awfully nervous.

"Yes?"

 _"N-no! I did not mean I ship it!"_

Weiss face-palmed again. "Get your thoughts straight Rubes."

 _"R-right. S-so... What do you think about it? I m-mean you are my partner and W- Miss Schnee's sister..."_

"What I think, huh?" Weiss stopped, taking another look at the blonde huntress-in-training. "I think it is totally not going to happen! No way are you two getting in anything romantic."

 _"O-of course!"_

"Then, I believe we both agree that this ship should sink immediately."

 _"A-A-Absolutely."_

Weiss nodded in satisfaction, only for her eyes to widen when Yang was suddenly besides her.

"C'mon sis. You don't really have to agree with Weiss. She is just jealous that her own sister is going to steal her partner from her." the next second, Yang's lips where close to the phone and Weiss' ear. "I can't blame her. Compared to her boob monster of a sister, Weiss is just a poor flat-chested shortie."

Weiss's pale face suddenly matched Ruby's cloak, and Yang was sure the same went for her sister.

"YANG!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

Blake sighed as she turned another page. "Idiots."

* * *

 **Chapter 44:** Guns N Roses

 **Chapter 45:** Fallen Knight

 **Chapter 46:** Transcripts

 **Chapter 47:** Rose Garden

 **Chapter 48:** Solar Flare


	45. Guns N Roses

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _TM Calypso: Yes, just a dream...but I shall leave the doors and windows locked...red death will not touch me!_

 _Yang is enjoying this one a little to much, lol. Though I suppose I can understand wanting to see Ruby get all flustered. I am also interested in what these fanfic ideas are._

Ran: I hope the red death has gone away after all these days.

Flustered Ruby means Fun Yang. As for the ideas, I'm still playing around with them, but most likely will post them sooner than later. Yet, after I finish RRTS, I will be focusing on a RWBY 15 chapter long AU story.

(~)

 _Remzal Von Enili: I kinda hope ruby comes back with something like a teardrop tattoo._

Ran: We can do nothing more than wait.

(~)

 _John R. Branwen: I can't wait more for Guns N' Roses. I ask if someone will make mentions from the band... I wanna see the reactions of Ruby and Weiss, and know what think the rest..._

Ran: Yes yes, this has to be one of my favorites...

(~)

 _merendinoemiliano: Hello, good chapter. Poor Winter, poor Ruby and poor girls. And better if Qrow won't know anything about this. See you later._

Ran: I shall raise security. The scarecrow shall know nothing of this.

(~)

 _wolf:guns and roses, ruby and crescent rose. i knew she loves it so much that it has a "special" attachment she uses when alone. wait their are alot of ships that uses guns and roses or at least variations, like the coco and ruby ship._

Ran: Really? Well, this one is about... Dum dum dum... dun dun dun... Commercial Break!

(~)

 _DennyIsMenece: hehehe boob monster._

 _Ruby just admit that you aint innocent, I mean you have read 50 shades or grey AND ninjas of love...without Blake's permission mind you. tsk tsk tsk_

Ran: Ruby uses her adorableness against us! We must become stronger for the sake of her innocence! or not... *evil chuckle*

(~)

 _Guest: Man, honestly I thought that Ruby Rose was one of the least shipped characters out of them all... BOY WAS I WRONG!_

Ran: I thought that more ships were going to be about Yang or someone like her... Girl was I wrong!

(~)

 _Guest: Great chapter! But honestly if I was Ruby, I'd get revenge on the FNDM!_

Ran: SSHH! Don't forget _we_ are part of the FNDM!

She would still have my support tho.

* * *

 **Chapter 44:** Guns N Roses

Loud.

That was all Weiss could say. Yes, Yang had mentioned something about Yang loving to go into discos, but never would they have predicted that Yang was going to _turn_ their dorm room _into_ a disco,

Pushing the door -and a few people- open, Weiss and Blake entered the noisy room. Blake had been reading in their room, until Yang had decided to destroy her calmness.

"Yang?!" the two called for their teammate, but the people around them were making the search hard.

"I'm going to kill that blonde." Blake muttered as another figure was pushed at her, only for the faunus to push 'em back. The poor guy.

"If I find that bomb shell...!" Weiss started, but could take it no more. Drawing Myrtenaster, she willed the revolver to spin wildly, until it stopped and activated the Ice Dust chamber.

With one swift swing, a cold wave passed through the entire room. All that were on the room were instantly frozen.

Well, not all.

In the middle of the group stood a dumbstruck blonde. Yang blinked at the two, and then at the frozen party guests.

"How come you are not frozen?" Blake asked the writer that stood even more dumbstruck than Yang.

"I... I have immunity..." Ran answered, making Blake raise an eyebrow. "Immunity against Remnant-origin attacks. Being as I'm not really part of the RWBY franchise and am present only for this story."

Blake gave a nod in response. "As for you." the faunus turned to Yang, the blonde gulping loudly. "What do you think you were doing?!"

Yang shrunk and wanted to run away from Blake's glare, but found her legs frozen. Taking a quick look at Weiss, she saw the snow head smirk while sheathing Myrtenaster.

"W-Well, I j-just wanted to... to..." Yang continued to shrink, as her mind showed images of a demon Blake becoming bigger and bigger. "I thought it would be fun?"

"Fun?!" Blake's form continued to grow -in Yang's mind at least- black shadows swirling around her wildly. "Do you have any idea how much noise you were doing?"

"A-a l-little?"

"A Little! You interrupted my book reading!"

"S-s-s-sorry?"

Music started to play.

"I thought I froze the player." Weiss titled her head towards the music's direction. "What song is this?" the ex-heiress questioned, hearing the first notes of the music.

"It's from a band called Guns N Roses." Ran informed them. Her face suddenly lit up. "Do you know what else is called 'Guns N Roses'?"

Weiss let out a groan, automatically understanding the question.

Blake moved through the frozen people and to her bed. Trying to pull out a book, she sighed at the frozen bookshelf.

"What?" Yang questioned, pushing the frozen living statues out of the room.

"A RWBY ship of course!"

"Figured." Weiss sighed, moving her rapier to defreeze certain areas.

"Weiss, can you defreeze my bookshelf?" Blake asked, not wanting to waste fire dust or endanger her books.

"Aha." was all Yang let out, as the last guest was pushed out of the room.

"Let me guess." Weiss said as she made her way to Blake's bookshelf. "Ruby and another gun-maniac?"

"Close but nope."

"Ruby and Crescent Rose, then?" Yang joked, laughing at her piece. The next second tho, only from Ran's reaction, she understood that her statement was on point.

 _Bip Bip_

"Right on cue." Ran threw her mobile to Yang, and the blonde answered the call.

"Sup sis."

 _"Yang! How have you been?"_

"Good." Yang answered, taking a big gulp at Weiss and Blake's glares. "Everything has gone swiftly. We were just about to review the next ship."

 _"Really? What's it about?"_

"Umm..." looking at Weiss and Blake for some sort of answer, Yang saw Blake shake her head and open a book, while Weiss sighed but said nothing. "Eh... How does the idea of a ship between you and Crescent Rose so-"

 _"Crescent Rose! Oh I miss my baby! Is my baby okay?"_ Ruby interrupted Yang. Said blonde sighed in relief, taking a quick look at the weapon leaning on the wall, untouched by the ice, as if said ice was afraid of the overgrown garden tool.

"Y-yes." Yang answered, finding it stupid to ask about a weapon. Just what could happen to that reaper? "So about the ship?"

 _"What ship?"_

Yang's head dropped. "The ship I mentioned. About you and Crescent."

 _"Oh."_

Weiss shook her head in negative, and was expecting Ruby to agree with her.

 _"I wish I could have taken Crescent with me! We would be able to spend more time together then."_

Weiss entered a coughing fit, leaving the shaking of head to Blake. "Weird ship, weird conclusion." the faunus said.

"I am getting that as a 'Yes' then." Yang said, her face deadpanned.

 _"Of course!"_ Ruby replied, and Yang could already imagine the hearts instead of her eyes. _"My Crescent is love! There is noway I would replace it! And there is noway I would leave its affection away!"_

"Your Crescent is an Oversized-Garden-Reaper-Weapon." Weiss muttered.

 _"Did Weiss say something about my Crescent?!"_ came Ruby's alarmed response.

"Oh no!" Yang quickly replied. "She was just saying how cute the two of you look together." Yang added, a hand keeping Weiss away from her face after the last statement.

" _Oh. Okay then,"_ the cheerfulness returned. _"Can you send me some pictures? I already miss my baby!"_

"Yeah sure." Yang replied, while Weiss dramatically fainted.

 _"Thanks sis! I gotta go now! See you later!"_

"See ya." the blonde said as Ruby ended the call. "Holy- My sister's in love."

Weiss groaned from the ground. "She misses Crescent Rose more than us!"

Yang shrugged at the comment. "There is nothing we can do about it. It was bound to happen."

"Weird ships are not my cup of tea." Blake said, taking a sip from a cup of tea that magically appeared.

"Nope and no!" Weiss yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Ruby's scythe. "We are getting rid of that thing! We must, before Ruby goes crazy over a tool!"

"Rubes' not gonna like it." Yang warned the snow head, knowing how attached her sister was to the scythe. "Just take a look." opening the Gallery, Yang handed Weiss her scroll, allowing the ex-heiress' eyes to widen in impossible levels.

"Here she is when she first created the scythe." Yang informed pointing at the picture.

"She is hugging it like a Teddy Bear!" Weiss yelled in turn.

"And here she is on Crescent's one year anniversary."

"Wait! She celebrates her weapon's birthday?!"

"And here she is a day when she couldn't find her scythe in her bedroom, 'cause she forgot it in the bathroom once."

"What?! I-is she kissing the thing?!"

"Yes. We thought she had a heart attack that one time."

"Wait. Don't tell me this is when she first arrived at Beacon?"

"Yes. She said that she and Crescent should take a picture on their first day of school."

" _Their_?! Holy Dust! Crescent is not a person!"

"I and Dad knew that one day, Ruby might see Crescent Rose as more than a weapon. Never thought it would be this soon and this far."

"Holy-"

Before Weiss could continue, every event and picture so far overwhelmed her. The only solution the singer found for this problem was

Fainting.

* * *

 **Chapter 45:** Fallen Knight

 **Chapter 46:** Transcripts

 **Chapter 47:** Rose Garden

 **Chapter 48:** Solar Flare

 **Chapter 49:** Firearms

* * *

 **Extra: Ozpin and his Coffee**

"Do you know what else is on par with Ruby/Crescent Rose?" Ran asked as she looked at the faunus reading and the blonde bombshell fanning a very tired-of-this-sh*t Weiss.

"Please don't!" Weiss pleaded, giving the only response to the writer's question.

"Ozpin and his Coffee!" Ran answered, ignoring the plea.

Weiss groaned, while Yang couldn't help but explode in laughter.

"Really?" the blonde yelled. "I thought they were already a couple!"

"Yang..." Weiss shouted back, rubbing her ear.

"Me too." Blake entered in the fun. "With how much we see them together, they could even be married."

"Yeah right!" Yang continued to laugh. "Mister Ozpin and Miss Black Coffee, By the power given to me I now make you two Husband and Wife!"

"They totally have my support."

"Blake just stop this." Weiss pleaded the faunus, who only let out a short chuckle.

"May you live happy ever after and have healthy kids."

"Yang, please..."

"Just imagine Weiss! Ozpin and a Cup of Coffee together under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-"

"Yang!"

"Fine fine. Put Myrte down."


	46. Fallen Knight

**PRWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _knight7572: 'i wouldn't argue with Your Crescent is an Oversized-Garden-Reaper-Weapon' when the crescent rose has been shown to be able to destroy a grimm's head in 1 shot_

Ran: I don't think there is a person who can...

(~)

 _TM Calypso: Yes, the red death is but a distant memory now...a haunting distant memory...I shall never forget those eyes..._

 _I love reading the longer stories so I'll be looking forward to what you do._

 _I could easily see Ruby reacting this way. If there was only one cannon ship, it'd be this one, lol. Though I was honestly expecting more of a freak out such as Ruby shouting, "IS NOTHING SACRED ANYMORE!?"_

 _If Ozpin loves coffee...then does that mean team CFVY is his favorite? Ozin x team CFVY._

Ran: Those _Sliver_ Eyes...

I like long stories too, so I am looking forward to writing it. And upon the honor of me as a RWBY FNDM member, I promise to see it to its end, with no HIATUSes.

Hahahaha, that would have been a bomb... in a way.

Holy-... I knew there was something fishy going on here...

(~)

 _Nixa Gorden: Happy first day of September!_

 _I like this one. Who knew Ruby was in love...with an inanimate object._

Ran: Happe second say of September!

The world is full of secrets, my friend.

(~)

 _Warmongerer9: Bit of trivia for you, Roosterteeth said at a panel once that Ozpin drinks hot chocolate not coffee. Oh, and nice chapter._

Ran: They did? Dust, I really should catch up with those panels.

(~)

 _Remzal Von Enili: Wonder if crescent rose has a vibe function..._

Ran: You will have to ask...

(~)

 _merendinoemiliano: Ahahahahahah. Yes, for sure Ruby loves crescent rose with all her hearth and probably for save her she would create another weaponry even more overpowered and destructive. Same for Ozpin, probably. And obliuvsly Qrow and his flask. Keep up the good work and see you later._

Ran:

(~)

 _wolf: now the fallen knight will rise only to fall again because jaune say cinder n***. this ship tends to happen in one of 2 ways either a) jaune has some type of game breaking semblance (pre fall of beacon) or b) pyrrha has partially possessed cinder (post fall of beacon)._

Ran: Those are the only two reasons that would make sense without destroying the ship... Yet, among the non-shippers, there is one certain rival...

(~)

 _John R. Branwen: I was expecting that from Ruby. I wonder if she knows the fics which she is with Crescent in so much forms... -if you know what I mean-._

 _Weiss is jealous, Weiss is jealous... Crescent is a hard rival for the love of Ruby..._

 _Ha ha, I wait the next._

Ran: I don't think she does... Hide this comment before she finds out!

Too late. Time for more jealous Weiss... The rivalry shall continue!

* * *

 **Warning! This chapter may contain wagons from a feels' train and slight references to Greek Mythology. You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 45:** Fallen Knight

"Weiss... Calm down."

"Unhand me, Yang!" Weiss shouted at the blonde that was trying to keep her away from the monster she wanted to kill. "I must finish my goal!"

"I am not letting you anywhere near Crescent!" Yang strengthened the grip on Weiss' shoulders, making the ex-heiress wince from the slight pain. At last, she stopped struggling. "You cool?"

"Fine." Weiss sighed, sending a glare at Yang that screamed _'Unhand me this instance!'_

"Geez. What has gotten into you?" Yang shook her head, moving away from her teammate.

"Are you two done, yet?" Blake commented from her usual spot. "You are interrupting my concentration."

"That... That..." Weiss kept pointing accusing fingers at Crescent Rose, her face one of pure rage.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Yang sweatdropped at the snow head's antics. "But that still does not mean you can break Crescent and throw it away. Rubes' not gonna like it."

"Fi~ne!"

"Glad to reach an agree _mate_."

Weiss groaned.

"Can we move to the _sheep_ now?"

"The writer is a punter!" Yang dramatically fainted, laughing from the ground.

"One was enough..." Weiss muttered, face-palming at the next tries on awful puns.

"What ship are you referring to?" Blake asked, fed up with the puns.

"Fallen Knight." Ran answered. "Arc Furnace, Sword and Bow in accord, Arcfall or Knight Fall."

Weiss blinked and blinked. And blinked. And blinked.

Blake face-booked.

Yang widened her eyes, soon followed by a laugh that reached JN_R's dorm room.

"Not again!" Weiss dramatically started to cry a waterfall.

"Why did I even ask?" Blake buried her head on her book.

"No way! J-Jaune and... and..." Yang could not contain her laughter, letting it free before continuing. "And Cinder?!"

"Seems so." Ran confirmed. "I may have hearing problems from now on, though."

"B-b-b-but-"

 _Bip Bip_

The sounds of the ringing phone interrupted Weiss' 'sentence'. Ran pulled of her pocket the device, but before she could react, Yang had snatched it away from her.

"Ruby has to hear about this!"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Blake commented, burying her face deeper in her book, and body under covers. She did not want to be part of this.

"Ruby! You are not going to believe this!"

 _"Believe what?"_

"There is a ship for Jaune and Cinder!"

Dead Silence.

"Ruby? Are you still there?"

 _"You must be lying!"_

"No! I am being honest! It's funny, isn't it?! I mean: Jaune and Cinder? Just hilarious, right?"

Dead Silence continues.

"Ruby?"

Yang could hear strange noises coming from the other end of the line. Noises like when a person suddenly faints and hits the ground, then hurriedly tries to get up, only to trip on her own feet.

 _"I'm okay! Nothing happened!"_ Ruby replied. _"I just... Pyrrha must not find about this!"_

"What? You do know Pyrrha is unavailable since Vol 3, right?"

 _"That's the problem!"_

Yang blinked. Weiss blinked. Blake shrugged.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked, clearly confused.

 _"Just think! Cinder killed Pyrrha. Pyrrha loved Jaune. Jaune loved Pyrrha."_

"And?"

 _"Gahh! Unless Pyrrha somehow possesses Cinder, this ship will be the end of the world! Especially if Pyrrha finds out!"_

"Chill sis." Yang sounded annoyed by her sister's worry. "It's not like Pyrrha will suddenly appear here."

Yang shook her head when Ruby didn't reply. There was really no need to get so worked up over the ship.

That was, until a bright light illuminated the room. The light slowly morphed into the shape of a beautiful woman. She was dressed in white robes with a pair of magical giant white-feathered wings. Her red hair shone bright red.

"P-p-pyrrha?" Yang questioned the divine angel that had just appeared.

"Hello Yang." Pyrrha replied to the confused blonde. "I heard your call and by the allowance of Hades, I am able to finally see you one last time."

"Hades?" A question mark appeared above Yang's head.

"B-but, we thought you were dead..." Weiss added.

"I sadly am." Pyrrha avoided eye contact, a sad glint present on them. "However, I have this one chance to say my farewells to everyone."

 _"P-Pyrrha?"_

"Ruby?" the red-head turned towards the earthen device. "I am glad to hear your voice as well. Our last meeting was... not so favorable."

 _"Yes... Not the best of conditions."_

"But, if I may ask." Pyrrha then focused on all of them at once. "What was the reason you called for me?"

"Umm..." Yang's words were frozen on her throat. Weiss and Blake kept wildly shaking their heads, while Ruby kept silence on her side, most probably shaking her head too.

"Mm?" Pyrrha raised an elegant eyebrow. "I may have heard some things about a ship... yes, a ship... Involving Jaune."

All the girls present in the room could sense the slight change of her tone on the last two words.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes..." Yang could not help the bullets of sweat that rolled down her whole body.

"I was right then." Pyrrha slowly nodded her head. "May I ask who the other one was?"

The three huntresses-in-training exchanged looks of worry. With a loud gulp, Yang took the dangerous step forward.

"C-... _whisper_..."

"What? I did not hear you."

"Cinder!"

Pyrrha raised another eyebrow, her face looking calm. "Cinder Fall?" at their continued nods, Pyrrha closed her eyes. "I see."

"Eh? So, you are not going to go on a killing spree because of it?" Yang asked, relieved of the tense atmosphere. "I told Ruby she should have been so worr-"

Every word, every thought melted away as the temperature of the room changed. Pyrrha's red hair was flying up as if gravity didn't exist. Her eyes shone a deep red, and the white feathers of her wings started to fall. The white robe was being stained by black dots that overwhelmed her entire form.

The next moment, before them stood a Pyrrha they had never met! A Pyrrha they would have never predicted existed! A demon side of Pyrrha!

 **"JAUNE IS MINE!"** the demon howled, her voice shaking the entire dorm. With a quick turn, the demonified girl ran through the walls and into an unknown destination.

"Holy-..." came Ruby's voice from the phone.

"- Flipping-..." Weiss continued, her jaw hanging open.

"- No-..." Blake added, as her book dropped to the floor.

"- Shit!" Yang finished, running to the door and after the demon they had awakened.

* * *

 **Chapter 46:** Transcripts

 **Chapter 47:** Rose Garden

 **Chapter 48:** Solar Flare

 **Chapter 49:** Firearms

 **Chapter 50:** Gauntlets and Graves

 **P.S: Pyrrha is named after a Greek Mythology figure (Pyrrha) and is the genderbended version if a Greek Hero (Achilles). Pyrrha is Greek! No one can convince me otherwise!**


	47. Transcripts

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _TM Calypso: To go off of another comment: ...wait, there are fics of Ruby and Crescent Rose? Why have I been unable to find these?_

 _I like how the biggest threat to White Rose is Ruby's own weapon, lol. Especially love seeing Weiss get jealous because of it, lol. I also like how the Yandere trope goes so well Pyrrha even though there is no evidence of it in the show. To bad that it is Chibi Ruby's thing, lol. (I suddenly want to see Chibi Ruby meet the main series Weiss, lol. That'd be fun to watch.)_

 _You should also keep in mind that each character in the show is based on two characters. One part from fantasy or mythology, which usually is their appearance and/or backstory. The second part is from anime or video games(or something similar,) which usually makes up their fighting style, abilities and/or personality. Pyrrha is one part Achilles and one part Magneto. She is a Greek Magneto. :P_

Ran: Someone go infiltrate all Fanfiction pages! We must find them!

I can see Pyrrha becoming a Yandere just because of love rivals, but that doesn't matter now :P. Lol, now I really want to see Chibi Ruby meet Weiss, too. Someone go get RT to do that!

I will keep in mind the two things that make up a RWBY character. So, basically, Weiss is German Snowhite, Yang is Chinese Goldylocks... yeah, pretty much.

(~)

 _wolf: yep pyrrha is more possessive than possessing at the moment. now transcripts, jaune and glynda shoving all the p*** aside wait ain't that the backbone of this ship. when is ruby comming back we both know she is bord on earth because we don't really have combination weapons._

Ran: Hahaha, poor Pyrrha. Did you read my mind or something? On the Ruby part. Oh and, Ruby can find a normal scythe and sniper rifle for Crescent and maybe a rapier and a multi-color pen to gift it to Weiss as Myrtenaster's sibling, lol.

(~)

 _Remzal Von Enili: Well s***. Let's hope hades can contain Phyrra without her going all kratos on his face._

Ran: Let us hope Hades gets Pyrrha under control before she Kratos-es Remnant.

(~)

 _merendinoemiliano: Yes, Pyhrra is greek, but here she reminded me a lot of Kushina. For the ship, i can accept it only if Pyhrra's mind overtaken Cinder, hoping aniway she won't become a yandere who will kill all girls who try to stand near Jaune. Keep up the good work and see you later ._

Ran: Yeah, if someone makes an Earthen RWBY AU, there would be German Weiss, Chinese Yang, Greek Pyrrha, French Jaune, Chinese Ren...

That is one of the reasons why I believe the JauneXHarem ship is going to end up in a disaster...

(~)

 _Windrider340: YES! I've been waiting forever for these ships. I love Ruby and Cresebt Rose. I believe 100% that she loves that thing like a human being. I mean who wouldn't. And don't even get me started on Oz and his coffee!_

Ran: Everyone can agree to the fact that Crescent is a human in Ruby's eyes. Oh I won't even mention it!

 _Windrider340: I'm dying. I have this urge to feel bad for Cinder but I just can't. Oh well you won't be missed Cinder. I wonder how Jaune would react to this? Probably join her. :)_

Ran: Cinder will be missed by Emerald and Mercury, but no one cares. Jaune would most likely join Pyrrha (past-fall Jaune) or pass out of mortification (pre-fall Jaune).

(~)

 _V: Even in death, Pyrrah is still head over heals for Jaune O.o_

Ran: Even in Death, Pyrrha will still murder love rivals.

(~)

 _Lloyd RPGFan: How would RWBY react to Darkos (Blale x Jaune x Pyrrha) ?_

Ran: Never thought about it. Pyrrha would most likely act kind towards Blake, even though she doesn't want to share Jaune. Jaune would be awkward. Blake would be... hmm... I will have to think on that...

Weiss will be trying to stay away from the crazy ships, Ruby will go supportive, while Yang will be like: No one will steal my Bumblebee!

* * *

 **Chapter 46:** Transcripts

"I'm back!" the ever cheerful voice of her baby sis made Yang jump off her seat, and run to the door to hug Ruby. She was but one step away when she suddenly realized something. If it hadn't been for her voice, Yang wasn't sure if she would have recognized her.

Ruby now had shorter hair, way shorter. Her usual combat skirt was replaced by short shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

Both of her arms were entirely covered in tattoos, from roses and thorns to her team's symbols.

On her nose and left eyebrow there was a piercing that shone of silver.

Yang looked on in horror. She blinked, wishing she was just having a really, really, bad mirage right now. But, no matter how many times she blinked, the image continued to be the same.

"R-Ruby...?" Yang wanted to ask her about the new look, but found the words trapped in her throat. Her lower jaw was agape and her eyes widened.

Ruby raised an eyebrow at her sister's expression. "What? Amazed by my new look?" Spinning on her heels, Ruby allowed Yang a complete look of her body.

"I-... I-..."

"Oh! It left you speechless?" Ruby looked so happy as she walked past the blonde and more deeper into the room.

Yang turned around, the horror in her eyes still present. Just what the heck happened to her sister?

"Oh Ruby!" Weiss was soon by her partner's side. "You look amazing!"

"I agree." Blake nodded from her position, completely ignoring her book for the first time. "Yang," the faunus started, looking directly at said blonde. "I suggest you do something about your look, too."

"What?! Bu-"

"Yes!" Ruby cheered, cutting Yang's sentence. The young leader went to the wall where her weapon was leaning and picked it up. Oh, Yang had a bad feeling about this. "You should definitely cut your hair! It has gotten too long!"

Yang's eyes widened even more, if that was even possible.

Now she was really worried. Ruby knew how much she cherished her hair, so there was noway she was the one suggesting a haircut. Just what had happened in Earth to change Ruby so much? Whatever it was, not only it had changed her appearance, but her personality too. Yes, Yang would have liked to do some changes on her own self -minus haircut-, but she would have never thought of Ruby going so far! And if she hasn't just imagined it, she was sure that she saw the tattoos continuing to her chest and back!

"I know the perfect haircutter." Weiss drew Myrtenaster, with a weird look on her face. Ruby moved closer to her, Crescent Rose in its Scythe form. After swallowing loudly, Yang was sure she saw even Blake pull out Gambol Shroud.

"Emm..." Yang tried to speak, but the look of a psychopath on Ruby's face froze her entire being. She looked on in horror as all three huntresses jumped at her, weapons ready to cut her most treasured possession. The revolver of Weiss' Rapier started to spin; Ruby's scythe blade looked even more sharp that before; Blake's weapon's ribbon warped around Yang to keep her in place. The blonde opened her mouth to scream in horror, just as the weapons came down and she saw her ha-

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yang shot up from her bed. Her lilac eyes were burning red, together with the flames that danced on her hair. Yang was sweating bullets, eyes searching the room wildly.

"Y... Yang?" she heard Weiss sleepy voice from the other bed. Yang's head shot wildly in her direction, only to come face-first with a book, courtesy of Blake.

"It was just a dream, dummy." the faunus whispered from her own bed under Yang, sitting and looking up at the blonde. "No need to warm the bed." she added with a smirk.

"A dream, huh?" Yang muttered back. It had felt so real!

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"It's one AM for Oum's sake!" Weiss groaned at the knock sound. Yang jumped off her bed and went to open the door.

"Just what the he-"

Yang pulled the doorknob and wanted to yell at the knocker, but something made her freeze.

"Yang!"

"Ruby?!"

Said energetic huntress jumped at her sister, giving a tight hug.

Yang however broke the embrace and went to look Ruby from head to toe. She made sure to leave no inch unchecked.

After making sure everything was normal, she went and hugged her sister again. "Ruby!"

"Sis!"

"I missed you!"

"Me too!"

"It's 1 AM!" A pillow came flying between them, courtesy of Weiss.

* * *

"How did your vacation go?" Weiss asked, helping Ruby unpack her things.

"Amazing!" Ruby cheerfully replied. "Though without you girls or Crescent, there were boring times, too."

"It was a vacation just for you and there was noway that Ran would allow you to take a Sniper-Rifle-Scyther into a mundane world without magical things." Yang reminded.

"I know!" Ruby whined and found herself pouting. "Oh yeah! Ran gave me these Transcripts."

"Transcripts?" Blake raised an eyebrow as she watched Ruby search for the papers in her bag.

"Yes..." Ruby continued her search, until her arm pulled out a few papers. "Here."

"How do you know those are transcripts?" Yang asked, eyeing the suspicious papers.

"It is written on top with capitals." Ruby stated as if it was obvious, pointing at the first paper. And truth to her words, TRANSCRIPT was written diagonally, covering the entire page.

"Emm..." Blake sweatdropped, looking at the second page. "I don't think these are actually transcripts."

"Eh? You sure?" Ruby titled her head to the side in confusion.

"Yes. I think Transcript is actually..." Blake trailed off, rereading the second page another time. "... a Ship Name..."

"Eh?" Ruby gasped, her mouth copying Weiss' and Yang's agape jaws.

"Hm." Blake nodded, using her forearm to close their mouths. "A bee might accidentally enter your throats." she added after her action. "Anyway, it is also known as Excalibur or Professor Arc."

"Jaune again?" Weiss rolled her eyes, remembering last chapter's ship and the 'awkward' meeting that happened.

"Seems so." Blake replied, looking at the third page, before her eyes widened. "And..."

Before she could collect herself and continue, Yang was by her side and read the name out loud. "Professor Goodwitch!"

"Say what?!" Ruby yelled out in shock. Blake shook her head and threw the papers away, going towards her bed and grabbing a book.

Yang was quick to pick up the papers. "Holy Yes!" she confirmed her sister's question.

"I believe you meant 'Hell No!'." Weiss muttered under her hand which had come to face-palm her face.

"You can't be serious!" Ruby looked Yang in the eye, searching for any sort of negative answer, but the blonde was telling the truth. "Holy- That's hilarious! Jaune and Prof Goodwitch?!" Ruby's laugh could now rival Yang's own. "No way! I must be dreaming!"

Talking about dreams, Yang's expression froze, remembering hers. Ruby stopped laughing too, looking confused at her sister. Yang noticed this and tried brightening up the mood again, by starting to laugh. "I know!" she managed between laughs. "There is something fishy going on here!"

"You are right." Ruby muttered, her laugh suddenly stopping as she looked on seriously. "Not only does this ship eliminate Hoodwitch, joins two blondes, breaks to Teacher-Student rule, but it also seems sort of impossible with who the two sides are."

"Eh?" Yang was struck by the arrow of dumbness. "Shish. Jaune gets a hot chick -since Pyrrha is offline at the moment- and Glynda gets laid. Where can things go better?" Yang asked, a challenging look on her face. The next second though, a thought passed through her head. "Of course. They could go as far as to have little babies." the blonde found her suggestion humorous, laughing just after she said it. Ruby joined her too, as both laughed with all the power on their lungs, making Weiss rub her ears and a tick mark to appear on Blake's forehead as she tried to read and ignore the ship.

"Wait..." Ruby's face froze a few seconds later. "Does that mean..."

"Mean what?" Yang continued to laugh, even after questioning her sister's worried look.

"Holy-! Burn those papers!" Ruby quickly said those words and with quick moves of her scythe, the papers were cut to little pieces.

"What's wrong?" Yang was not catching on anything.

"Morons..." Weiss muttered again, dragging her hand down her face. "I knew this ship was going to be... not a very good idea."

"Quickly!" Ruby yelled out alarmed. "Prof Goodwitch shall find nothing about this!"

"Why worry Rubes?" Yang couldn't contain the chuckle that left her lips. "Let prof Hotwitch spend a good night. I'm totally shipping them."

"You have no idea, Yang..." Weiss started, drawing her rapier just as Yang left for the door to go acknowledge the ship.

"On how much trouble you are putting us..." Blake continued, pulling several books out from their bookshelf, just as Yang turned the doorknob.

With blocks of eyes for feet and several books cracking her skull, Yang passed out before she could spread out the happy news.

"And how much fun it is to hit you!" the black and white colors of the team finished in unison, bright smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Chapter 47:** Rose Garden

 **Chapter 48:** Solar Flare

 **Chapter 49:** Firearms

 **Chapter 50:** Gauntlets and Graves

 **A/N: Four chapters left! For those that wanted more ships to be reviewed, I will have to say sorry and not sorry, 'cause the story might continue even after its completion, but with slower update rates of course.**

 **After RRTS, I will be starting another RWBY fanfic, an AU with 15 chapters, if anyone is interested. Alongside said story, I will be working on a RWBY Original Team story too, whose first chapter has been posted awhile back, if anyone is interested again.**

 **See ya next time!**


	48. Rose Garden

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _korben600: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned..._

 _Mostly cause she broke out of hell and is going on a killing spree to protect her knight's innocence. Good chapter! Also, what are your thoughts on Cinder becoming possessed by Pyrrha and shacking up with Jaune, you mention it but I can't tell if you're for or against it. (I'm in the "If it's written well I'll ship it" catagory)_

Ran: And then the Lord of Hell just face-palmed, enjoying the show.

If Cinder were to be possessed by Pyrrha, then it would be no wonder if Arkos was renamed Fallen Knight and set to sail. I would put it on the 'If it is written well I ship it' category too, more because I like Arkos as Jaune and Pyrr-Pyrrha not as Jaune and Pyrr-Cinder.

(~)

 _DennyIsMenece: I am saddened to know that this awesome piece of fiction will soon come to an end. *bawls eyes out*_

 _''Tis was my only breather of happiness in between all of the yangsty fics I've been reading, including my own!_

Ran: *Wipes tear* You guys are making me regret knowing there exists a 'Complete' button!

(~)

 _TM Calypso: And now Yang too has experienced the terror that is Nightmare Ruby. Those who have not...should feel lucky for never witnessing this horror._

 _Don't think I support Jaune and Glinda...though if it prevents Juane x Ruby I'd get behind it, lol._

Ran: You and Yang are on the same boat now... May the lucky party.

I was unfortunate enough to glance at a Transcript fanart while scrolling down on Pinterest... What I have seen cannot be unseen! Lol, Weiss and Blake need to read this. Then, we get two new Transcript shippers.

(~)

 _merendinoemiliano: Oh, my gosh, this was one the best chapter, i loved the dream(and in the beginning it completely shocked me!) and their reactions to Transcripts. But i'm still shipping Glynda with Ironwood(hoping someone will make his brain working. With a little of fortune Glynda and Shade's headmaster will kick his a** a little) or at most Qrow, i still think he could become Beacon's next headmaster. Keep up the good work and see you later._

Ran: I can only see three candidates for Glynda: Ozpin, Ironwood or Qrow. Oh well, I am in for the adventure not the love story... Says the one that is doing a "RWBY Reatcs to Romances" fic...

(~)

 _Remzal Von Enili: Yang has weird nightmares._

 _I'll give Sun 100,000,900 lein if he shaves yang in her sleep._

Ran: You may need to pay his funeral too...

(~)

 _Bhekisipho318: I ship transcripts cause it seems funny and glynda may actually relax for once. Therefore I agree with Yang_

Ran: I have no idea how to feel about this ship...

 _Bhekisipho318: I shall not lie Fallen Knight is my otp a classic enemies to lovers tale. Sorry pyrrha am arkos at heart but this looks promising_

Ran: I usually like the VillainXHero that have a strong reason behind it, and not some rushed fanservice that makes the two suddenly fall and the villain join the good side out of love. Oh well, Fallen Knight isn't the second, and it has yet to go to the first (but it is on the way), so I'm neutral about it.

(~)

 _wolf: rose garden, ruby and oscar. sorry i just keep seeing it as a way for the ruby and ozpin ship to sail without getting ozpin arrested then killed for pedophillia; and when i don't i still picture ozpin in the corner watching oscar and ruby going at it. on another note if you want to start something else that is cool man, there are over 500 ships, can't expect to keep up your pace for that long, it can be here you can work when you have writers block. right now their are enough chapters to keep people occupied._

Ran: Lol, Rose Garden is Simple Souls in disguise. Yeah, I had planned to post my second RWBY story on 10th of August, but life fools you sometimes. As for your suggestion, I thought there where 1000+ ships. As for what I have in plan for this story... it is all a secret. But make no mistake. Chapter 50 is the completion chapter... but things will be missing the cherry at the top ;)

(~)

 _From: Firestar001: I'd LOVE to read Guns N' Roses ficus. But can't find em. Any suggestions?_

Ran: I haven't come across them either. Better ask John R. Branwen who brought it up.

* * *

 **It's Monday! It's Blakeday!**

 **Chapter 47:** Rose Garden

"Why~?" Yang asked for the uptenth time. "Why don't I get a character short?"

"I'm sure you will get the next one. There were gonna be three, remember?" Ruby tried to assure her crying sister.

"Even Blake's character short isn't out yet." Ran commented. "It's 1:16 PM as I'm writing this, and yet nothing!... Oh wait. It says five hours from now..."

"Besides, Vol 4's character was about Ruby, so we got R." Weiss started, trying to make the blonde stop crying before she flooded the entire room. "Volume 5's first Character Short was mine, so we got W. Today is Blake's Character Short, giving us the B. I'm sure the last one is about you, so we can have the complete RWBY."

"But when?" Yang had finally stopped. "Next Monday? Next month's first Monday?"

"We will have to wait." Blake replied, opening a random book she found by her side. "Aren't we supposed to be reviewing a ship, anyway?"

Of course. If Ran was on the room, it definitely meant they had to review a ship soon.

"Rose Garden. A.k.a Silver Avocado, Rose Form, Red Wood or RosePine." the writer informed the group.

"Ruby, just what have you done to hypnotize the FNDM?" Yang asked, dramatically holding her sister's shoulders.

"Pine? As is Oscar Pine? The new character of Volume 4?" Blake had raised an eyebrow up from her book.

"Great. Now we have a ship that involves a character none of us have met." Weiss commented, rolling her eyes.

"Another boy who wants my sister, huh?" Yang asked with a sweat voice, even though her eyes and cracking knuckled didn't follow.

"Umm..." Ruby tried to speak, but could really find nothing to say.

"You have quiet the charm, Rubes." Blake commented, flipping to the next page.

"I am not sure I have even met someone by the name of Oscar..." the team leader managed to say, sweatdropping at Yang's slowly rising tips of hair.

"No matter." Yang said with the same sweat voice. "No boy is getting anywhere close to my sister without passing my test. No matter who they are!"

"Isn't Oscar basically Ozpin?" Weiss asked, looking suspicious. "Wouldn't that make Rose Garden a disguise to Simple Soul?"

"Could be. Could not." Blake replied, even though her attention was caught by the book. "Yes, Ozpin's soul now lives inside Oscar, but that doesn't make Oscar 100% Ozpin."

"If that boy is Ozpin..." Yang trailed off, trying not to explode. "That would make things even worse!"

"Sigh. As I said-" Blake however was cut off.

"That old pervert will not get away from this!" Yang's eyes shifted to red. "That pedophile! That's why he possessed that poor boy, so he could have his way with my baby sis without going to jail!"

"Yang," Blake shook her head. "I believe he had to possess Oscar's body or else he would have died."

"Oh, he was smart. Making everyone believe that was the reason."

Blake shook her head, again. It was pointless arguing with Yang, especially now that she was on 'Overprotective Mode'.

"But, since Oscar is technically Ozpin-"

Yang wouldn't allow even Weiss to finish her sentence. "Nope! That guy is not getting anywhere near my sister! You agree with me, right Ruby?"

"Umm..." said huntress was at loss of words. "I'm not sure... I mean I haven't met Oscar yet."

"Good!" Yang nodded at her reply. "Then we are gonna do everything in our power to avoid this meeting!"

"We?" Weiss repeated, earning a nod from the blonde. "You mean 'you', right? While I do not support a ship between two that have yet to even meet, I am not doing anything that goes against the plot!"

"Hmm..." Yang was eyeing the snow head suspiciously. "Do not dare betray us!"

"Gah! Well yes, the ship is weird, 'cause of Ozpin's soul and all, but you have no real reason to go on a rampage to stop an unstoppable meeting!" Weiss said back, crossing her arms. "Besides, they are both on Mistral, and Qrow has already met with Oscar."

"No matter!" Yang balled her fists as starts shone on her eyes. "I am protecting my sister at all cost. There is noway I am letting her in the hands of that old geezer that could be centuries old with all that Soul possessing thing of his."

"They are bound to meet~." Blake said in a sing-song voice.

"No matter!" Yang repeated. "Ozpin is not gonna steal my sister."

"It's Oscar, not Ozpin." Weiss face-palmed.

"Umm..."

"Ruby, no!" even though Ruby found herself speechless, Yang cutting her off was a bit too much for her.

"Don't mess things up." Blake said, closing her book. "It's Ruby and Oscar, not Ozpin."

"But, aren't they the same person?" Weiss asked, completely unaware of Ruby who was trying to speak.

"Same or not, no one is getting inside a five meter radius!" Yang yelled, ignoring Ruby who had steam coming out of her ears now. "No male!"

"Girls..." Ruby tried again, but Yang would not let her.

"Be careful Ruby, especially from two souled people."

Weiss and Blake were about to add something, but the huntress was fed up.

"Will you let me speak?! Don't I even have a say in this?!" Ruby yelled on top of her lungs.

Yang blinked. Weiss blinked. Blake reopened her book.

"No!"

That was it! Ruby stormed out of the room, an irritated yell following her. Yang and the rest however, where to focused on Ruby's love life to go after her.

* * *

 **Chapter 48:** Solar Flare

 **Chapter 49:** Firearms

 **Chapter 50:** Gauntlets and Graves

2 PM, four hours left.


	49. Solar Flare

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _TM Calypso: No! Have you girls learned nothing!? Do not get Ruby mad...or else you risk coming face to face with the red death... :P_

 _I hate Ruby x Oscar more than Ruby x Jaune. I'd actually prefer Jaune over this one..come to think of it...I don't seem to like any ship that involves Ruby ending up with a guy character. Maybe it is because I just can't see her being straight..._

Ran: They have yet to learn... but they will!

Me too, on both points. Oops, sorry. On Three points.

(~)

 _korben600: I can see the appeal of the ship, but I'm not really into Rose Garden personally, I'm more of a Lancaster kind of person. Plus I get the impression that Oscar's not old enough or mature enough for Ruby, and that Ozpin would absolutely be against it. Decent chapter though, I have a feeling after all the ships are shipped Yang's not going to let Ruby out of their room without an armed ***to fight off possible suitors._

Ran: Honestly speaking, I don't really give much thoughts on if I ship a ship or not. In this story I try to act as the character while I review the ships, but in real life, I don't really think much about which ship is gonna become canon, I look forwrds only to the adventure. So yeah, tha would be why I never get involved in ship wars..

Yes, yes, Yang may do that.

(~)

 _merendinoemiliano: Very funny chapter, i can't wait to see the lasts. I ship rose garden somehow, but let's see how those two will bond. Keep up the good work and see you later._

Ran: Yeah, they need to meet first before we can say anything about shipping them.

(~)

 _Eikkert: I have to agree with Ruby that overprotective Yang really is rather annoying compared to good sister Yang. On a nearly completely unrelated topic, I wonder if there is a Yang x her hair ship to match Ozpin and his coffee or Ruby and Crescent Rose_

Ran: Yeah, Overprotective Yang is going to be the death of poor Ruby. Hmm... *Evil Chuckle* I got an idea...

(~)

 _Guest: With the new short already out and a story already on this site, I think you have to do a Blake/Ilia short._

Ran: Who knows, maybe I will...

(~)

 _wolf: wow over a thousand ships i am way behind. now solar flare, if i remember right that sun and yang. as i say in another fanfiction a hot extraverte blonde and another hot extraverte blonde._

Ran: I was dumbstruck by the number too, when I first read it. Yep, it's Sun and Yang. The Blondes are in the same ship.

* * *

 **Chapter 48:** Solar Flare

"The sun is killing me!" Ruby whined from her bed, fanning herself.

"I don't remember inviting Sun Wukong to our room." Yang replied.

"Shut. Up." Ruby glared at her sister and her awful puns.

"Talking about Sun and _the_ Sun," Ran broke the silence of the hot room. "If I remember correctly, today's ship goes by the name: Solar Flare. Also known as: Super Saiyan or Sunburn."

"There is a ship bout Sun that doesn't involve Blake or Neptune?" Ruby asked, titling her head adorably to the side.

"Yep." was the writer's answer.

"Judging from the names, it is yet another fire-themed character." Weiss said, using her glyph to cool the are around her, also keeping Ruby away from her bed and chill zone. "And if my memory serves me right, Super Saiyan is also used in Yang's theme song: I Burn."

"Oh." Ruby made an 'O' with her mouth and nodded.

"So we got the Blonde Bimbos in the same ship?" Blake asked, lifting her head from her book and actually _closing_ it. "Doesn't sound like a safe ship to me. We could all get _sunburned_."

"Wha? Wait!" Yang rose her hands and shook them in negative, together with her head. "Are you saying FNDM ships me and Sun?"

"Yes." all three other huntresses answered.

"Me an him?" Question marks were appearing atop Yang's head. The three nodded with a deadpanned expression. "No. Way."

"But it could work..." Ruby placed a hand under her chin, thinking. "Or not." she added cheerfully. "Dunno. I thought only Black Sun and Sea Monkeys worked for Sun."

"Remove your approval of Black Sun this instance!" Yang yelled to her sister.

"Geez sis! No need to yell! I can perfectly hear you... or could." Ruby replied, rubbing her ears to make her point.

"I cannot imagine anything going good with two Idiots as a couple." Weiss told Blake, pointing at Yang who was shaking Ruby by the shoulders and ordering her to forget everything about Black Sun.

"Hmm..." Blake looked at the scene for a few seconds and then a small smile formed on her face. "It could actually work."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked, but Blake seemed to not have heard her over Yang's sudden shout.

"Ruby, I will buy you cookies if you stop shipping Black Sun!" that was the shout.

"Deal." Ruby quickly replied, stretching her hand in a business matter.

"So soon." Weiss sweatdropped at her partner.

"People, you are getting out of topic!" Ran interrupted their little chatter.

"Right." Ruby replied, but fell after Yang ended her continued shaking.

"We are not seriously going to talk about the most idiotic duo in RWBY now, are we?" Weiss asked, but never expected the glares from the three other huntresses.

"Hey!" all three yelled.

"Tyran is worse!" Ruby added, getting up from the ground.

"I'm not an idiot, princess. I'm a genius." Yang commented, adding the last part with a smirk.

Blake only frowned. "They are _my_ idiots." Oh right, Eclipse and Bumblebee.

"Still not shipping them." Weiss countered, crossing her arms.

"I'm keeping my neutrality." Ruby said, raising her hands as a peace sign.

"Me and Sun are like the Sun and Planets. We don't hate, but there is no way we are getting close!" Yang shook her head, then crossed her arms to keep her point.

"Blake?" the writer asked towards the faunus. Said faunus had her thumb and index finger under her chin and was thinking on something. Few seconds later, she opened her previously closed eyes and gasped.

"Of course! I know a way to make this ship happen." Blake said, surprisingly cheerful. "Then, we don't have to worry about ship wars between BMBLB and Eclipse shippers! I have two arms after all!"

"Eh?" Weiss was clearly not expecting the answer.

"I'm a genius!" was all Blake said as she dragged Yang out of the room, probably to go find Sun.

* * *

 **Chapter 49:** Firearms

 **Chapter 50:** Gauntlets and Graves


	50. Firearms

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _merendinoemiliano: Lovely chapter. Ok, probably she's truly going for a threesome. F***._

Ran: Oh yes, she is going at it.

(~)

 _Remzal Von Enili: Well. That was a little sudden._

 _Also you ever done a backstage story? (I don't think this counts) you know a story where the show or movie or comic is actually just a acting job for all the characters._

Ran: I haven't done one before, but I could.

(~)

 _TM Calypso: I don't know if there is a ship name for Yang and her hair...but I'm gonna call it Goldie's Lochs. :P_

 _As for this ship, I don't hate it, but I don't like it either. Can't really get behind it really. With all the fics I've read..it has gotten to the point that I could only see them butting heads over Blake. :/_

Ran: I have gotten a few names in my mind for the ship. Adding yours to the list.

I'm neutral to the ship, like you. The only way I can see them together is if Blake also happens to be there. Dunno, started seeing it that way after seeing a fanart of Blake holding both of their hands, and not just one of them's, saying: "It doesn't have to be this way, I have to hands." (Ref to Yang's disarming of course, lol.)

(~)

 _wolf: firearms, so many possibilities ranging from the Beanfield Sniper Remington Sendero SF II to a Ruger Super Blackhawk Blued Single-Action Revolver, oh and who doesn't love a good tommy!? ( whisper ) wait firearms is a ship? this needs some research. ( jumps in a cannon ) hiho silver! ( cannon fires sending me flying )_

Ran: It's a ship name... (Places blankets to catch you falling)

(~)

 _Setz-RWBY: Yup,Blake has TWO arms,wonder why no one in FNDM notice this_

Ran: Well, you could say: Blake _has_ two hands, but FNDM doesn't have _two_ eyes.

* * *

 **Chapter 49:** Firearms

 _BANG! BOOM! CRACK!_

"What's with all this noise?" Weiss yelled, trying to make her voice hearable over the sound.

"Yang is trying to play the battery." the answer came from the writer that had entered the room half an hour before Weiss and the other two huntresses.

"Couldn't she practice something more calmer! Like a Violin?" Weiss yelled again, holding her head that was throbbing with pain.

"I don't think a Violin can hold her _Firearms_." Ran replied, but then blinked. "Oh wait, that was the ship name."

Weiss deadpanned. Was it a pun or a name now?

"Yeah. It was today's ship!" the writer said again, placing her fist over her open palm. "A.k.a Wild Fires, Through Fire and Flame or Liars Liars Pants on Fire."

"Is the last one a pun?" Ruby asked, yet again killing everyone with the adorableness that is: Titling her head to the side.

"Dunno." was all the writer said.

"So..." Yang blinked. "Another Flame character."

"Sun is out." Blake counted on her fingers. "That would leave..."

"Leave...?" Weiss and Ruby asked, impatient to hear the rest.

"Holy dust, not her!" the faunus slightly raised her voice and her mouth stayed open.

"Holy Dust, not who?" Weiss and Ruby mimic-repeated, again.

"... Cinder." Blake said after taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Wait, what?!" Weiss yelled. "Wasn't enough to ship her with Ruby?! Now they are shipping Cinder with Yang?!"

"Seems so." Ruby replied, putting a hand under her chin. "Hmm..." the huntress hummed, thinking on a faraway goal.

"Wait. Cinder?" Yang questioned, even though she was pretty sure of the answer. "As in Cin, the _Hot_ Chick?"

"Yes." Ruby replied, a mischievous smirk forming on her lips.

"I know there was a hidden pun in that sentence!" Ran, don't get out of topic.

"That wouldn't be so bad." Yang's growing smirk was even surpassing Ruby's. "I would have the chance to b-"

Before Yang could finish whatever she was going to say, Blake was before her, hands over the blonde's mouth. "Yang, it's rated K+."

"Ow rwgh, gwwz!" Yang mumbled, trying to pray Blake's hands off of her mouth. "Still wouldn't be that bad."

Blake shot a glare at her.

"Oh! Of course not as good as the Bellaboo-!"

The elbows have returned!

"Ouch! Was that necessary?!" Yang hissed, holding her nose in pain.

"Maybe." Blake turned on her heels, a smirk plastered on her lips.

"I can't handle this anymore!" Weiss shouted, getting the attention of everyone. "This is getting annoying! Irritating! Every bad thing! Yang and Cinder?! Oh please!"

"You gotta agree she has quiet the hot bo- Ouch!" Yang was now holding her side. When did Blake get so close to her?!

"Holidays?" the writer asked the snow head.

"I don't think that will be enough." Weiss muttered in response.

"I got it!" Ruby suddenly had a light bulb atop her head, and it was shinning bright. "Yang, as your team leader, I am giving you a mission!"

"Aye captain!" Yang replied with a salute.

"No! No!" Weiss got between the two. "No matter what it is that you are planning, there is noway you are doing it!"

"C'mon Weiss. It won't harm anyone!" Yang waved her off, as the two sisters smirked at each-other.

But it was not a normal smirk.

"As your team leader," Ruby trailed off, Yang nodding eagerly at her.

"Stop! Right this instance!" Weiss growled, waving her hands for their attention.

"I entrust you this secret mission," Ruby continued, making Yang's head shake even more wilder.

"I said stop!" Weiss yelled. No response.

"You may seduce Cinder, and do your absolute best to take her to our side!" Ruby finished, both of their smirks widening. The next second however, Ruby's face twisted to a serious one. "But if she does not come, you may seduce her to death for what she did to Pyrrha!"

"Aye Captain!" Yang saluted again and sprinted out of the room, making the hair of the other two huntresses fly behind them.

A tick mark appeared on both of their foreheads.

"I'm Bella _done_ with this Bullsh*t!" Blake growled, bulling her fists, as she soon sprinted out of the room.

"R.I.P to my Sanity!" Weiss dramatically fell back, only to spin on her heels and walk out of the room like a crazed person, following after Blake.

* * *

 **Chapter 50:** Gauntlets and Graves


	51. Gauntlets and Graves

**RY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _XNiteWalker: Solar Flare is just kinda meh to me, I don't particularly ship them but I don't have anything against it either. The last one Rose Garden I don't particularly like mostly because I don't really ship Ruby with any of the male characters (for some reason I can't see her as but as a lesbian, asexual, or a little to attached to Crescent Rose) and also because when I hear or read Rose Garden I just of think of this Ruby x Emerald one-shot I read once._

Ran: I guess we are on the same boat. Solar Flare? Meh, only if Blake takes part too. Rose Garden? Meh, only thing that comes to mind is a garden. Ruby/Boys? Meh, RubyXGirls. LOL

(~*~)

 _merendinoemiliano: Ok, it's confirmend, Yang cursed Blake with her puns. And i never tought of this ship, but once i found a modern au with Raven x an adult Cinder, but sure as hell i don't ship it._

Ran: Blake was Belladone... Yeah, she is cursed. Do I ship it? Meh. Bumblebee 4evah! And other ships... but no. Don't ship it.

(~*~)

 _TM Calypso: Hmm...looks like Bake got seriously jealous there, lol. Also...are you sure this Ruby isn't actually the Chibi Ruby in disguise? I mean...she seems a lot more evil than the sweet innocent caring Ruby that we all know... How certain are you that the one who came back from Earth is the actual Ruby and not little miss creepy chibi? ...with Yang on her 'mission'...and Blake distracted trying to stop her...then Weiss would be unguarded so the chibi...IT AL MAKES SENSE NOW!_

 _P.S. This is what happens when I don't get any sleep..._

Ran: Yes, Blake was jealous. About Ruby... it could be! I must try to make her remove her disguise.

Wait a minute... Are you a White Rose shipper?! That would explain how you can read Chibi Ruby's mind.

P.S: I should be the one going to sleep. Wrote this reply at 10:17 PM. Good Night!

(~*~)

 _Remzal Von Enili: Death by snu-snu!_

Ran: Who-ho! Wait... What does that mean?

(~*~)

 _Nixa Gorden: Oh. My. God. BLAKE MADE A PUN?!_

Ran: Yep, she did. A pun that passes even Yang's level of awesomeness.

* * *

 **Chapter 50:** Gauntlets and Graves

"So..." the writer peeked at their work, for the fourth time. "This is how you check-up your weapons?" Ran asked, stating the question for the fourth time. The only difference would be that the target of the question was Yang this time.

"Yep." Yang replied. "Gotta make sure my Gauntlets are armed and ready."

"I see." Ran said back, walking around the table Yang was working on. "Gauntlets..." she murmured, trying to remember something. "Gauntlets... and. Gauntlets and..."

"What do you keep mumbling about?" Yang asked, raising her head from her work just for one second, before looking down again.

"Hmm..." Ran narrowed her eyes, searching for the piece of memory in her mind. "Of course!" she said after a few seconds. "Gauntlets and Graves!"

"Gauntlets and Graves?" Yang raised an eyebrow. "Din't know Grimm went to graves after death."

"No, no. It's a ship name." Ran said raising a finger for each following name. "Disabler, Shotgun and I think it was The Gauntlets and The Greaves."

"Another ship for Yang?" Ruby showed up from the corner of their vision.

"Yep."

"With who?" Ruby asked again.

"Most likely with someone who uses a shotgun that fires from where you never expected." Blake said with a monotone voice, reading a book while lying on her bad, having finished with Gambol Shroud earlier.

"And that probably has a mechanical limb too. 'Disabler'." Weiss added, with the same tone of voice as Blake, while she herself was still working on Myrtenaster.

"Mech-limb? Shotgun that fires out of nowhere?" Ruby hummed to herself, two fingers placed under her chin. "I may have an idea."

"You do?" Yang asked, while still focusing on cleaning Ember Celica.

"Yes." Ruby replied. "Though, it is a very Leg-Breaking idea." she added. Weiss and Blake sighed from their beds. Who had cursed Ruby? Nora or Yang?

"Which is?" Yang pushed on, even though she wasn't dense enough to not understand the hidden meaning.

"Mercury Black?" Ruby questioned more than stated.

"Mercury?" Yang repeated, looking at the writer who nodded. "That guy, huh?"

"Seems so." Ruby nodded, taking a quick look at her friend's reaction.

Every inch of Blake's face was protected from her book. Nothing notable from the faunus.

Weiss had stopped her work on Myrtenaster and was typing something on her scroll. Nothing from the ex-heiress either.

"Funny." Yang chuckled, though not out of humor. "Us? Who was stupid enough to get that idea?"

"FNDM." Blake stated the obvious, with a tone that added 'Are you seriously that dumb?'.

"This day is just getting more _Blackid_ than I thought."

"You could have just said 'Stupid'." the other three, minus Ruby, deadpanned.

"Jealous you cannot reach my level of punning?" Yang asked with a smirk, but Weiss rolled her eyes and Blake went back to reading. Yang pouted. "Why aren't you taking place in this! It's RWBY, not RY!"

"Sorry Yang. The plot has thickened in here." Blake replied, pointing at the book she was holding.

"My therapist advised me to stay passive in this work for awhile." Weiss answered, closing her scroll and eyes.

"Anyway," Yang returned her attention at the other two, voice raised more than necessary. When she didn't get any response, the blonde pouted again. "What do you two think about this."

"I just give the work." Ran commented, raising her hands in peace. "You do the review." she then stretched her fingers in their direction.

"Hey!" Yang yelled again. "They are having holidays!" she added, pointing at Blake and Weiss.

Ran shrugged.

"I have a pretty good idea." Ruby brightened up more than the light bulb atop her head.

"Whatever it is, I'm not complying!" Yang quickly said, waving her hands in 'No!' before her sister's face. "There is no way you are going to convince me to get Mercury with us, the good side." Yang added, crossing her arms and looking away in stubbornness. "If I get even close to that guy, he is getting a kick in the a**!" Yang quickly continued, not wanting to listen to what her sister was going to propose. "And if that isn't enough, I'll _Celica_ his face _Black_."

Ruby smirked, even going as far as to ignore the pun. "Then, you are going to like my idea." her smirk widened, but then it morphed into an innocent smile.

"And that would be?" Yang motioned for her to continue, actually curious to hear the answer this time.

Ruby grinned with the same innocent face.

"Break a Leg!"


	52. Yair

**RWB Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _TM Calypso: I primarily ship Enabler. Just something about that story concept that I love. But that likely won't happen so I tend to give support to White Rose, which is my 2nd favorite. I can read Chibi Ruby so well because she is on her way to becoming the cutest Rank 1 Yandere in history, and I know my Yan tropes, lol. (Chibi Nora is on her way to being Rank 2, but not quite there yet.)_

 _I can understand this ship, but I tend to prefer Yang with another girl, usually Ruby, Blake or Neo. I'm ok with it, but I can't support it. Also...that definitely has to be Chibi Ruby. Way too sadistic for our sweet bundle of roses and innocence._

Ran: No one can steal Chibi Ruby's place as #1 Yandere, lol.

Yeah, Yang is one of the few characters that I can't ship with a male. Also... we may need to go to RWBY Chibi world and search for our Ruby.

(~*~)

 _merendinoemiliano: Very good chapter, even if i expected Yang to freak out more. I still ship emercury, but i can't wait to see how will be their next meetings. Keep up the good work and see you later._

Ran: Yang has finally learned the art of lowering the level of freaking-outness, lol.

* * *

 **Happy 2 Months Anniversary of RRTS!**

 **Chapter 51:** Yair

Yang was humming the melody of her theme song as she got out of the shower and then out of the bathroom (not naked, duh). As she walked to get her hair brasher, the other three girls in the room gathered at Weiss bed. The smell of Yang's shampoo had filled the entire room. After clothing herself, the blonde left the room while still delicately brushing her hair.

The other three girls looked at each-other.

"Are you girls thinking the same thing I am thinking?" Ruby asked the other two, who nodded.

"Yang is in love with her hair." Weiss said in a deadpanned voice. Ruby nodded in response.

"She killed a horde of Grimm just because one touched her hair." Blake added, remembering their first meeting during the initiation.

"So..." Ruby eyed them again. "Who's in for a bonus review?" she asked with a grin.

"I'm in!" a voice said from Ruby's shoulder. In a poof of smoke, Ran appeared. Not the usual Ran though, because this one was the size of a mouse as she stayed atop Ruby's shoulder.

"Ran?" the three gasped in surprise at seeing her. "Do you have some ship names for it, though?" Ruby asked and then started laughing.

"I haven't found any, but I made some up." Ran answered. "Yair, Hang, Shampoo or Goldy Locks as a friend suggested."

"Yair?" Weiss blinked.

"Hang?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Y(ang)(H)air or H(air)(Y)ang." was the writer's answer.

"Then, would Blake/Yang alternative ship name be 'Bang'?" Ruby asked innocently. The two other huntresses stared at her with open mouths. "What?" she asked, blinking.

"Are we seriously going to review a ship about Yang and her hair?" Weiss asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes!" Ran and Ruby answered in unison.

* * *

Outside in the courtyard, the three girls and chibi writer found Yang sitting under a tree and still brushing her hair. Ruby nodded to her two friends, and they nodded back.

"Little Red to Snow White." she whispered to her scroll, making Weiss roll her eyes as she answered. "Snow White to Little Red. Target on sight."

"Roger."

"Black Beauty to Little Red. Why are we communicating via scrolls?" Blake asked, but Ruby sshh-ed her as they got closer to Yang's location. When they were inside earshot distance, the three girls and chibi wroter listened to Yang's humming.

"What is she doing?" Weiss asked dumbfounded.

"She is singing to her hair." Blake answered with a deadpanned face.

"Seems like Goldylocks has truly committed the crime." Ruby said with stars on her eyes, almost raising her voice enough for Yang to hear. Said blonde turned around and looked at the tree behind her. Strange. She was sure she had heard a voice say something. A voice that seemed way too familiar.

"Phew!" Ruby let out a sigh of relief. The trio had run for a bush nearby and quickly hid behind it before Yang caught them. "Almost blew our cover."

"Okay, so now that we confirmed the ship, can we get back?" Weiss asked again, but Ruby shook her head as an answer.

"We shall investigate a bit more." the team leader said. "We have already become partners in crime." she added with anime tears, referring to the four of them.

 _'More like you and Yang have become.'_ Weiss wanted to say, referring to both Guns N Roses and Shampoo.

"Looks like target is leaving." Blake informed them through a pair of binoculars. The two looked at Yang's moving form, as said blonde was making her way inside the dorms again.

"Let's go!" Ruby ordered.

* * *

"Why are we peeking through the window?" Weiss asked as she tried not to fall. "It's our room!"

"Target must not suspect a thing." Ruby replied as she eyed Yang through Blake's binoculars. Oh wait, they were Yang's.

"Why are you looking through those?" the ex-heiress asked again. "Yang is like one meter away!"

"No detail shall be missed!" Ruby answered again, not even removing her eyes from the thing to look at Weiss. "Attention." she called, pointing at Yang.

Said blonde set on her bed and moved her fingers into her hair as gently as possible. What got their attention though, was what Yang was saying.

"Don't worry my precious hair." they picked up the words. "No matter what those grimm think, you are my most precious possession. I will kill anyone who touches you. Even if it is just a strand, they will end up in just a grave."

Weiss' mouth was hanging open.

"Officially, her hair is my rival." Blake mumbled, not wanting the other two to hear anything.

"Ssh!" Ruby shushed them, ignoring their reactions. "There is more."

"Really?" Weiss sweatdropped and her jaw fell lower as Yang's dedication continued. Blake meanwhile face-palmed.

Weiss used her hands to close her jaw, only for her foot to slip and she fell chin-first with the window pavement. Ruby was surprised and she almost fell backwards, but Blake pushed the two inside the window, as she herself used Gambol Shroud to get inside.

"Eh?" Yang blinked at their sudden appearance. The next second, her eyes narrowed. "Were you eavesdropping?" she asked in a threatening voice.

"Who? We?!" Ruby tried, sweating. "N-noway!"

"We were just practicing jumping from the trees like Blake does!" Weiss quickly made up an excuse, laughing nervously. The other two partners in crime blinked before catching up.

"Ah, y-yes!" Ruby said. "But we never thought it would be so hard!" she added while sweating bullets.

"Right." Yang was not buying it.


	53. Jarem

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _Remzal Von Enili: I hear the braying of a mighty war beast._

 _It sounds suspiciously like a sugar jacked Nora_

Ran: What a coincidence, Nora makes an appearance here.

* * *

 **Happy 2 Months Anniversary of RRTS!**

 **Chapter 52:** Jarem

"I feel empty." Yang said to the other three huntresses in their room. "Since the chapters have been finished, I don't know what to do now! I was getting used to reviewing ships and teasing you girls."

"Just go to your regular activities." Weiss suggested, but Yang sighed. "It's too boring~!" the blonde said.

"I heard someone was having a boring time!" a little fairy appeared before Yang's face. "I can solve that for you."

"Ran." Yang deadpanned at the fairy writer.

"Sup, Yang." the fairy greeted. "Since the contract was canceled, I can only come here if you wish to see me."

"And the fairy form?" the blonde asked with the same expression.

"Bah, just for dramatic effects." the writer answered. "I can shape-shift into any chibi creature." she added as her small body morphed into that of a lizard dragon that warped around Yang's neck. "Isn't this cool?!" the lizard asked.

"Yeah sure." Yang replied. "So, what do you have for me."

"You said that you were getting used to reviewing every day. So I am giving you one." the dragon-writer answered, unwrapping herself from Yang's neck. "I call it Jarem for short. A.k.a Catastrophe or Pyrrha's Killing Spree, names by me." she said while her little wings moved slowly through the air.

"Jarem?" the four huntresses asked in unison.

"Pyrrha's definitely in it." Weiss commented, after they got no answer from the writer.

"Yeah..." the dragon-writer's face looked a bit pained. "And many more..."

"Many what?!" Weiss choked.

"It's a Harem ship!" Ran said as if the information could mean the end of Remnant.

"Harem?" Yang asked, even though she perfectly knew what the term meant. The lizard dragon nodded, turning into a chibi and resting on top of her head.

"JauneXHarem to be more clear." The chibi writer said, opening a hideout through Yang's mane of hair.

"Ja- What?!" Weiss yelled again.

"Jaune with many RWBY characters." the writer told them, though her location was unclear due to her perfect hideout.

"Holy Dust!" the four huntresses' eyes went wide as their minds worked their own little tricks.

* * *

 ** _~!Ruby's Mind!~_**

Passt her silver eyes, a mischievous part of her was showing many weird images.

I was the lead of a group of girls. From those behind me, I could recognize Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora (How the?!) and Pyrrha. I think I noticed Prof Glynda too...

We were running to a certain blonde boy. Jaune.

He was waving at me, or was it at the other girls? Nah, when we arrived at his side, Jaune said.

"Come on, I have got some strawberries for you!"

My eyes shone at the mention of my favorite treat. But wait, you as in singular or plural? Did he mean it for me? What the heck?

I saw the other girls rounding on him too. What the?! Weiss and Blake?! That was unexpected.

Jaune pulled out a small basked full of strawberries and all the girls present lunged at said treat.

But no! Every strawberry is mine! How dare these girls lay their hand on my treat! Sure I can let my friend get a bite, but how dare... ?!

Unfolding Crescent Rose, I realized something...

Jarem could be translated to:

The Strawberry Massacre

(GoW readers will get this^ XD)

* * *

 _ **~!Weiss' Mind!~**_

What was this about JauneXHarem?!

For some unknown reason, I found myself in JNPR's dorm room instead of my own. There was a person besides me. I turned and saw...

Jaune and Emerald?!

Wait, wasn't Emerald our enemy?! And what am I doing in his arms?! What the heck?!

Fortunately, I saw Ruby approaching. Maybe she could help me solve this problem. Oh, how wrong I was.

"Honey, I brought you a gift." Ruby said in a sultry voice. This was unexpected.

Wait, Blake was approaching too. She looked oh so love-struck. The faunus kneeled before Jaune and us and with tears on her eyes she started:

"Please Jaune! Accept the blind love of my faunus heart! I know you have many more ladies, many way better than me, but please don't make me ache anymore."

Holy Dust, did she get that out of a book? Just what was happening here?

"Oh, Blake." Jaune started. "Every girl is accepted in my group."

I can't take this anymore!

"Right, sweetie?" Jaune asked, but the question was not directed at Blake. Was he talking to me?

Gaaaahhhhh!

Yang was walking slowly behind Blake, slowly making her way to were the three stood sited. I really don't want to see where her speech will lead!

"Is something wrong, Weiss-cream?" Jaune asked me again. Wait, Weiss cream?! "You know you can speak to me, my love."

Just stop!

"If it was about Blake, you need not worry. My love is still the sa-"

I said shut up!

Even though without Myrtnaster, I blinked at the sight of everyone in the room being turned to ice sculptures.

I get it now. This is why it is called:

Catastrophe.

* * *

 ** _~!Blake's Mind!~_**

I was sitting, but not im my bed or my room. Girls were surrounding the blonde boy that took place in today's ship.

At least I had one of my favorite books with me, so I decided to read. Unfortunately, cant ears meant a really good hearing.

"Hahahaha Jaune!" somebody laughed. "You rock!"

"Could you show it to us again?" another girls asked, but Blake didn't recognize who they were. But dust, were they loud.

"Are we going on a date again today?" another unknown girl asked.

"Noway! We are going together!" Wait. was that Weiss?!

"Shut up Ice Queen!" the previous girl yelled. Dust, couldn't they talk a bit louder! A person was trying to read here!

"As if!" another yell, a tick mark on my forehead.

"We were going together!" oh god help me!

"No worries, ladies." Jaune started, flashing them a grin. "I have plenty of space for all."

"Really?!"

R.I.P to my ears.

At least the problem was now solved and I could finally go to reading again.

But no, more girls started to yell, all wanting the blonde's attention.

Oh well, If this didn't want to be solved in peace...

Gambol Shroud could do the work.

* * *

 _ **~!Yang's Mind!~**_

JauneXHarem?

For some reason it didn't sit well with me. Just a feeling in the pit of my stomach told me this was so wrong.

Why? Oh well, let's just look.

Jaune was surrounded by multiple girls, including Ruby. Someone really wanted their nose to be broken!

They were... k-kissing...

Gah, Jaune boy! Anyway, the answer to my bad feeling would be the redhead that was approaching the group of... l-lovers.

She looked furious... A really furious Pyrrha Nikos. Her weapons were ready to strike and her eyes were that of a cold blooded killer.

Oh, so that's why it is called:

Pyrrha's killing spree.

Wait a minute... Was there Blake in the group too?

Oh now he is done! He gets my baby sis and my Bellabooty!

Time to exercise Ember Celica to this Jaune-dead...

* * *

"Na-ah!" Ruby shook her head.

"Never!" Weiss crossed her arms to keep the point.

"Don't include me!" Blake opened a book, glad of the calmness in her room.

"I don't have a death wish." Yang commented.

"Hey wait," Ruby suddenly sounded in doubt. "If it's harem, does that include boys too?" she asked innocently, before understanding her own question.

The four looked at Ran, who only laughed nervously.

"Holy S-"


	54. Toxic Rose

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 _merendinoemiliano: Hello, very funny chapters, poor girls. And i totally hate Jaune's harem fics, i love the stories where he become a badass, but those not, and i try to convice everyone to erase them from the site, obliuvsly is a loss of time._

Ran: Jaune doesn't really look like the harem guy to me. Sure, it would be cool to read about Badass Jaune, but because of the harem Jaune tag, I haven't even tried the prologue... Of course it would be just a loss of time, being as many people seem to ship him with multiple girls. Heck, to me Ren/Harem makes more sense... of course there is Nora...

(~*~)

 _knight7572: i hate Jaune harem ship too and why does the fndm come up with stupid ships_

Ran: There are many stupid ships out there, but this is one of those I don't like at all.

(~*~)

 _korben600: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll admit, I'm a sucker for Jaune-centric fics and Jaune-harem fics but I fully realize how rediculous and unlikely they are. (To be honest, half the fun is seeing him freak out over having so much affection and having to deal with all that) Also, this is a few chapters late, but that "Blake is Belladone with this bullspun was amazing, good job!_

Ran: Sure, the hilarity is in that situation, but I'm mostly not a fan of harems, so no thanks...

(~*~)

 _Nixa Gorden: Oh my god this was weird._

Ran: Was meant to be ;)

(~*~)

 _rwby1989: Well... that was a thing. And Ruby, what are you thinking?!_

Ran: Something really, really bad!

(~*~)

 _LunaTheBlackWolf: I ship FlownNorth! My OTP, next to BlackSun and ArticSea! Oh, and Arkos and Rennora! XD I'm also all for the theory of Qrow being Ruby's father!_

Ran: I ship Humming Bird too and am pro to the theory as you may have noticed.

(~*~)

 _TM Calypso: I'm going to comment on chapter 52 and 53 together._

 _for 52:_

 _Yang really is obsessed, lol. Ruby's plans are something only Chibi Ruby would come up with... She becomes more and more suspicious over time..._

 _53:_

 _I still have strong dislike for Jaune...however if White Rose and Bumblebee happen... I am perfectly fine with Jaune being the eventual 'doner' for their future kids. I wholeheartedly support this, lol._

Ran: Yang's behavior was normal... but Ruby's... she may have my chibi powers! We must find our innocent Ruby and bring her back!

Jaune as a character is fine to me, but OP Jaune and 99% of his ships make me go insane. You could say that Jaune is the 'doner' of White Rose and Sun of Bumblebee, lol.

(~*~)

 _Remzal Von Enili: Jaune Arc and the quest for booty._

 _Speaking of Jaune he hasn't been seen in a while...Phyrra is still at large...I wonder if he's died of dehydration yet?_

Ran: And how it ends in disaster.

Maybe, let us pray he has, lol.

(~*~)

 _wolf:jaun and harems, at least they tend to be better than naruto harems, seriously most naruto harems reduce women to d*** hungry whors wile also making every other character pathetic A-holes that would lose a fight with a wet paper bag, even though they are suppose to be top tier fighter. at least with jaune harems their is no bashing and the d*** hunger is reduced, or even atnormal real life levels, giving us real female characters and development of the relationship._

Ran: You are right! That would be why I hate Harems (only if the main character is a girl, because the man never get reduce to... you know...)! I know what you mean. Going through different fanfiction, I would just stop because of Harems. Hello, I'm female, that's offending my gender!

* * *

 **'RWBY Reacts to Ships' is back! However, we have a few very special guests this time! Ever read Ghost of Winter? If yes, you will understand this better. Warning, it contains spoilers from the latest chapters.**

 **Chapter 53:** Ghost of Winter Reacts to Toxic Rose

"What are you doing with that circle?" Yang questions, hovering over the writer as she used a chalk to draw a circle with triangles in the center.

"I'm trying to summon." Ran answered.

"Like the summoning the Schnees do?" Weiss asked this time. "Are you trying to create a glyph?"

"Sorta." Ran answered, focused on her drawing. "I'm the worse at this..." or her try at drawing.

"Is this safe?" Ruby asked, touching the circle with Crescent Rose's blade.

"It is." Ran answered. "I think."

"And what are you going to summon?" Blake asked, even though she sounded uninterested. The cat faunus was sitting on her bed, book in front of her face.

"You'll see." was all the writer said as the circle was finished. "Done!"

The four huntresses gathered around the circle, Ruby curious, Yang suspicious, Weiss interested, Blake... reading. Ran started to whisper some words that made no sense as the circle started to shine.

"Schei-" Ran started to curse when she saw a small triangle misplaced. "No-no, stop!" but it was too late.

The summoning circle shone even brighter, and so did the four huntresses. Zwei started to bark.

"Holy-" the writer started, but blinked when nothing happened to the girls. Or so it looked.

"Huh?" Weiss looked around the room. Her voice sounded unused. "Where am I? This is not the Forbidden Room." Weiss felt heavy, like she was no more a... "I have a body?!"

"Where are we?" Ruby asked, looking around confused. When she caught sight of Weiss, the girl smiled. "Weiss!" that smile dropped when said girl's eye started to twitch.

"You dolt!" Weiss yelled, throwing herself at Ruby, shaking the younger girl by the shoulders. "How dare you do that to me! I was trying to help and you just shun me off?!"

"W-W-We-Weiss... I'm gonna throw up..." Ruby's silver eyes turned into swirls as the snow-head continued to shake her.

"My arm's healed!" Yang yelled, happiness to the maximum. Her grin dropped, however. "Shit. It's mechanic... How did this happen?!" Yang started to run around in panic.

Blake's upper lip started to twitch this time. "You... You... Why the heck didn't you listen to me?!" Blake caught Yang by the shoulders and started to shake her like Weiss. "I called you! What was wrong with that grandma of yours that acts like the line dropped?!"

"B-B-Bl-Bake... My head's spinning..." Yang's lilac eyes turned to swirls too, the two other girls shaking them even more violently.

"Ahem." Ran cleared her throat for their attention. "Ignored." she told herself, head dropping in defeat.

The shaking continued, and the writer was sure someone would end in the hospital today. Two to be more exact...

"People..." ignored again. "Hey!" and again. _'Hmm...'_ Ran started to think with a hand under her chin. _'What would make them listen to me...'_

A light bulb appeared on top of her head. ' _Of course!'_

"Hey! If you don't stop this instance, Ruby will get blind, Weiss will get haunted by the Grimm, Yang will kill herself and Blake will become... Adam's girlfriend(?) next chapter!"

Everyone froze.

Ruby woke up from her dizziness, quickly covering her eyes and screaming in fear.

Weiss let go of the girl, making Ruby dropped flat on the ground. "... T-That's just a legend... right?"

Yang yelled on top of her lungs. "What?! NO! Hell no!" she crossed her arms to make her point. Wait, she wasn't dizzy at all?

"Eww, no." was Blake's reaction, letting go of Yang, who too, went SLAM on the ground.

"That actually worked." Ran blinked. "I can't believe I actually said those..." she added, spilling water from her mouth to clean her tongue from the bad words.

"Oh come on!" Weiss protested. "I was actually getting used to this." she added. The others looked at her, seeing her form become paler and her body, somehow, see-through.

"What is wrong with this thing?!" Yang was second, her mechanical arm starting to turn into bandages.

"Just what is happening here?" Blake questioned, looking at the writer suspiciously.

"Emm... I was trying to summon you guys-"

"Summon?!" Ruby yelled in panic. "What are you?!"

"... As I was saying. I tried to summon you, but something went wrong and now you are in the bodies of the RRTS' team RWBY, instead of being by their side..." Ran quickly explained, afraid someone would cut her sentence again.

"Witchcraft!" Ruby yelled, pulling out a torch from nowhere.

"Oh please, you can see ghosts." the writer defended herself. "... Isn't that torch witchcraft too?"

"Good point." Ruby said, throwing the torch out of the window.

"Auch!" someone yelled from outside.

"Was that Jaune?" Yang asked. Ruby ran to the window to call the boy, but Ran stopped her.

"Shh! No one must find that you are here!" she said, closing the curtain.

"So, what do we do to get back home?" Blake asked, crossing her arms. "Though, I could get used to this." she added, looking over the books the other Blake had.

"Me too." Weiss said. "Way better than the forbidden room."

"You will just have to fulfill the task you were summoned for."

"What task?" Weiss asked, even though she didn't mind staying here a little longer.

"... You will have to review a ship..." Ran mumbled, nervously playing with her fingers.

"A ship? Like those that sail on the sea?" Yang asked, making hand gestures like a boat was... flying?!

"No. A ship as in a couple."

"Oh," Yang grinned. "Like us two?" she asked, pointing at herself and Blake.

"Wait what? Hey!" was Blake's reaction.

"Already done." Ran answered.

"These two?" Yang tried again, this time pointing at Ruby and Weiss. Weiss tried to kick the blonde in the face, but her foot just passed through.

"Already done, too." Ran sighed.

"Hmm, then..." Yang looked around suspiciously. "... These two?"

"Yang stop!" Blake said lowly, her lip twitching.

"Y~ang!" Ruby whined.

".. No..." Ran answered again. "It's called Toxic Rose."

"Is Ruby in it?" Weiss asked. Like always, was she on point.

"Yes." the writer nodded. "Ruby and a Vol4 character named Tyran."

"A what now?" Yang asked, acting as if she hadn't heard her.

"I'll just leave this job to you." Ran said, quickly making her way to the dorm's door. "By-bye!"

* * *

"Idiots." Weiss muttered. "Idiots, whomever created this shipping thing."

"It's natural to ship your favorite characters, Weiss." Blake said, face buried in a strange book. Ninjas of Love...

"Still pointless." Weiss countered. "People should focus more on education!"

"Boring!" Yang entered the conversation. "Who's coming with me? Imma gonna look around this place."

"Girls!" Ruby whined. "Let's get this ship done with! I wanna go home!"

"What part do I take in this?" Weiss asked. "I'm a ghost. I have lost all my past emotions."

"Not your brooding." Yang commented.

"Say that again and I'm gonna burn your hair." Weiss threatened. "Or I will just cut them, freeze them and then burn them."

"Girls!"

"Who is this Tyran guy, anyway?" Blake asked, closing her book.

"How are we supposed to know?" Weiss answered with her own question. "This guy doesn't play any role in our story. For now, at least."

"There must be a way..." Ruby started to walk around the room, until she came to a sudden stop. "It's possible we have RRTS RWBY's memories! We are in their bodies after all!"

"I'm not feeling the body part so much." Weiss commented.

"Just try it!"

"Fine..."

The four girls started to concentrate, reaching to the deepest corners of their mind. What at first seemed black, was suddenly lighted up. Images started to flood them, images of Grimm, images of the Team RWBY, of Team JNPR...

Ruby dropped to her knees. "Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed. "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!"

"So that's Tyran?" Weiss asked, her tone flat. "That psychopath?"

"As funny as the idea may sound..." Yang started. "Hell no! That lunatic is not coming within a mile radius near my sister!"

"Isn't a mile a bit too much?" Blake asked, going back to the books besides RRTS Blake's bed. The memories had gotten her very interested on some books...

"Not when it comes to my baby sister!"

"She is not a baby..." Weiss commented again.

"Why is it always meeeee?!" Ruby whined again. "Why does the world hate me so much?!"

"'Cause you are adorable?" Blake suggested, though Ruby wanted to believe she was just reading her book out loud.

"And I thought the Ghost of the Mansion was creepy!" Ruby dropped even lower in the ground.

"Hey!" Weiss protested.

"Don't worry sis, you got your big sis to give you a hand with this guy!"

"You have only one, Yang!" Ruby dropped even lower, Yang following too.

"Morons." the ghost said, Blake nodding. "You look... Blake is something wrong with you?"

"Wha-? No!" Blake answered, hiding her face deeper in the book.

"Sure..." Weiss wasn't buying it.

"Why~?!" Ruby continued to cry.

"Why~?" Yang joined her, for a different reason though.

Ruby had had enough of crying, so her body and mind were starting to shut down.

At the same time, a faint light started to coat the three girls and the ghost.

"Will you two just shut up!" Weiss yelled as Yang continued to cry.

Blake started to laugh strangely, the sound getting lower and lower as the light grew stronger.

Someone slightly opened the door.

"Phew." Ran was relieved to see everyone back to normal, even though asleep.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Down there are two other requests given to me, but I'm not sure when they will come out! Until next time...**

 **Chapter 54:** Quick Silver

 **Chapter 55:** Emerald Rose


	55. Quick SilverSilver Rose

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 **Warning: This chapter contains major references to Extinguished, so if you haven't read it, you are warned of possible spoilers and not understanding of certain topics.**

 **Chapter 54:** Silver Rose/Quick Silver

"Please do not try anything like that again!" Weiss yelled, referring to the accident with the GoW characters of last chapter. "I became a ghost for Oum's sake!"

"Fine, fine!" the writer pouted, kicking the ground like a child. She turned to face the ex-heiress with pleading eyes.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Grow up! You're fourteen not four!"

"I don't care~!" The writer whined.

 _BOOM! CRASH!_

"What the-?" Yang ran to the window that faced by the yard of Beacon Academy, eyes widening at the sight. "Are those giant ships?!"

"No way in hell are we calling the ship that way!" a very familiar voice said. Everyone looked at Ran.

"Not me!" she quickly responded, raising her hands in surrender. All the girls in the dorm went to look out of the window.

"I'm tired of you and your *, General!" another very familiar voice said.

"What the fu-?!" Yang's jaw dropped to the ground, unable to even finish her sentence. "What are two giant Shipping Ships doing outside and why the hell is there imaginary water everywhere?!"

"Shipping ships?" Ran rose an eyebrow. "Nice one."

"And why the hell is there a second me?!" Yang yelled again.

"Say what?!" Ran choked, almost falling from the window. She looked at the sight, jaw falling when she realized what was happening. "What the fu-?!"

"Both of you stop this!" a very-very familiar voice ordered. All the girls looked at Weiss, but she shook her head in negative, mouth closed. "There is no need to repeat Chapter 3!"

"Explanation now!" Weiss ordered, Ran imagining steam coming out of her ears.

"Emm... A... It s-seems-" Ran started to explain (make up sounds more like it).

"It seems like characters from the Extinguished AU fiction have landed into our world." Blake cut her mumbling off, holding up a book titled 'Extinguished'. "And for some reason, this time it's not Ran's fault."

"Are you sure of that?" Ruby asked, looking out at the two still battling ships and how flames and water flew in the air. "And how the dust is that happening?!" she added, referring to the flames and water.

"A long story..." Ran replied to Ruby's latest question. "But I don't understand! What are Yang and Neptune doing here?! Why are they even fighting?! In Chapter three they fight because of-"

"The ships will be called Quick silver and that's final!" General Yang yelled to her shipping opponent.

"When have you even heard of a quick silver?!" E!Neptune asked, yelling at the fire General.

"Where did you see a Silver Rose?!" General Yang countered.

Ran deadpanned. She pulled out her scroll from her pocket, face still deadpanned. "Oh yeah, Quick Silver/Silver Rose... Today's ship..."

"Your presence always bring something..." Weiss deadpanned.

"Hey!" Ran whined, but still looked at the battling ship names. She had to think of a solution! "Okay, I got this!"

"What are we gonna do, writer?" Yang asked.

"We let them battle it out!" Ran's eyes shone with stars.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **[Meanwhile, With the Shipping Ships...]**

"Stop this nonsense, Neptune!" Weiss, the Water Princess ordered her soldier and declared-by-father-but-she-doesn't-want-him future fiance. "Why are you wracking havoc over names?!"

"It isn't nonsense my princess." Neptune said, as soldiers that appeared out of nowhere started to launch arrow's at General Yang's ship. "This is an important matter to fight for!"

Princess Weiss deadpanned, jaw hanging open in shock.

"My ship name shall conquer!" General Yang yelled, soldiers suddenly appearing on her ship too. "I even have one of the partners of the ship for support! I _will_ win!"

Holding her life with hands around any object she could find, E!Ruby screamed on top of her lungs as the two ships battled. "Stoooooooooooooop!" she yelled. "Pleeeeeeeease!" but her plea was ignored.

"That means nothing!" E!Neptune countered, pointing an accusing finger at the general.

"Just shut up!" E!Weiss snapped. "You guys don't even know who this Mercury guy is!"

"... Good point." both combatants were dumbstruck at the realization.

* * *

"Mercury?!" The four huntresses inside the dorm room yelled in shock. All of them then turned to stare at Ran. All of them expect Ruby.

"What?" Ran shrunk under their gazes. "It's not like I created ships..."

"Why~?!" Ruby whined, her body falling to the ground like she had no balance or weight. She was out-cold, the other girls even seeing her ghost leave her body.

"Ruby!" the other three RWBY members quickly went by their leader's side.

* * *

"No matter what," General Yang started, the ship behind her bursting into imaginary flames. "Quick Silver will leave on!"

"Was that a pun?!" E!Neptune yelled. "Silver rose is the winner of this war!"

"Enough of this, you morons!" Princess Weiss yelled, a giant wave of water hovering over the two ships.

In the blink of an eye, a lightning fell from the eye, coursing through the entire body of water.

"Hey, it's not safe to play with such elements!" a girl from down on the ground shouted to the two giant ships.

General Yang deadpanned, looking down at her. Her facial expression screamed 'Look who is talking.'

"What is going on, Nora?" a second girl joined the previous one. "What's all the noise?" she shouted to the two fighting ships.

"Newcomers," Neptune was the first to speak up. "Come and support the ship name of Silver Rose."

"Eh?" E!Pyrrha's jaw literally fell to the ground.

"Shut your mouth peasant!" General Yang growled. "Everyone shall stay loyal to Quick Silver!"

"P-Pyrrha?" Nora turned to look at the other girl, but the look on her face extra-ed the shock inside the younger girl.

* * *

Yang and Blake blinked at the sight before them, as the yard continued to get destroyed bits by bits.

Weiss kept mumbling under her breath different words as she head-butted the wall.

"What have I done?!" Ran started to cry waterfalls as wooden object began to flow around the dorm, courtesy of the Ship War...

* * *

 **Yang:** We returned to the script format again? Anyway, as always, I do the explaining. Ran decided to open the suggestions again, but with a warning. Updates aren't daily like previously, and there may be ships that won't make the count. Not that I can think of any right now... Anyway, it's not like-

 **Ran:** Do not dare make a pun Yang!

 **Yang:** Spoilsport!

 **Blake:** Gosh, just follow the plan people. Here are the next two requests:

 **Chapter 55:** Emerald Rose

 **Chapter 56:** Red Lotus

 **Ran:** Excuse me if there is another ft Extinguished chapter, can't help it.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know why, but I also opened an Instagram account for my writer self. If you are interested in learning more about the next chapters or the next updates, that's the place to look into! Ran Shard is the name.**


	56. Dream Come True

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 **A/N: Happy (Late) Valentines Day! I want to thank everyone that has been reading this story, be it old or new readers!**

 **Chapter 55:** RWBY Reacts to Dream Come True (Request by Fox Boss)

The wind outside blew in a calm breeze. The girls were taking their time to cool down, thinking back on the recent events, the familiar feeling of their dorm room around them..

"Isn't it strange?" Blake started, not even able to read her book. "To be in this room at this moment..."

"Blake is right." Weiss rose from her bed. "Shouldn't we be in Haven? Preparing for the next volume? The next events... ? Why is Beacon so calm? It's not like I son't want it to be, but... it reminds me of-" a shiver ran through her body, cutting the final words she had to say.

 _BEEP BEEP_

"I bet she has an answer." Yang commented, holding the screen of her scroll so they could also see. The name 'Ran' was written in capitals. Weiss sighed in defeat.

 _'Hey girls!'_

"Hi Ran!" Ruby was the only one to greet back.

"What ship is it this time?" Weiss frowned, not really liking what was to come next.

 _'Eh... Right...'_ Ran started to laugh nervously, sensing the tension through the scroll. _'It's a three-partnered ship. It goes by the name "Dream Come True"...'_

"Don't you mean 'Dream Cum True'?" Yang asked, a smug smirk forming on her face.

"Yang?!" Weiss gasped in disbelief. Blake found this the right moment to go read. The books seemed way too interesting in this particular moment.

"Where is the difference?" Ruby asked with her oh-so-innocent tone of voice.

Yang opened her mouth, her eyes holding a mischievous tint. Weiss literally jumped at her, blocking any words from coming out of her mouth with her hands. "Nothing! Nowhere! Yang said nothing!" she kept yelling, confusing Ruby even more. "This is supposed to be K+!"

"Okay..."

"So, who exactly is in this ship?" Blake asked, even though her eyes where fixated on the book pages.

 _'It has Jaune-'_

"Figures!" Weiss face-palmed with a frown on her lips.

 _'-and Pyrrha-'_

"Seems fine so far." Ruby smiled, waiting for the third name to be revealed.

 _'-and Weiss!'_ Ran finished with a smile through the face-timing.

"SAY WHAT?!" Weiss started to shrink on the ground, her complaints starting to fade with every passing second. Yang didn't even try to hold her laugh. "Why wasn't White Knight enough... ? Why?!"

"Jaune is one lucky guy!" Yang continued to laugh. "I mean, he and Ruby have the most ships these days!"

"Please Yang..." Suddenly the air around Ruby turned heavy. "... Don't remind me..."

 _'So guys... Proceeding like normal?'_

"Since when do we do anything normally?" Blake asked, averting her eyes from the book for just a second to roll them.

"You shut up!" Weiss rose herself partly from the ground to glare at Blake. "You don't even say a thing!"

"Oh, an interesting event is coming next page." Blake said in a sarcastic tone, making Weiss cry in defeat.

"So basically it is a ship between Jaune, Pyrrha and Weiss?" Ruby asked, making sure she had understood everything right.

"Yep." Blake confirmed, earning another glare from Weiss.

"I know that Jaune and Pyrrha do love each-other and-"

"With recent events..." Yang had a stupid grin on her face, eyebrows rising and falling in Weiss' direction. Weiss just wanted to disappear. "And if you recall, Jaune was all over Weiss, Weiss was going for Pyrrha and Pyrrha for Jaune."

"And so the triangle brought 'Dream Come Trues'!" Ruby's eyes lit in realization.

"Yes!" Yang nodded in agreement, the grin not leaving.

"It brought nothing!" Weiss yelled in protest.

Yang laughed loudly. "Come on Weiss! It isn't that bad of a ship, isn't it?" the blonde patted the snowhead's back, almost choking her. _'No Monochrome... No Kitty Magnet... No Yellow Mellow...'_ with those thoughts, the grin turned into a smirk.

"That's it!" Weiss snapped, Myrtenaster mysteriously appearing on her hand. "I am finding that FNDM right now!"

Weiss stormed out of the dorm room, ice trails left behind.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled in panic. The two sisters ran after her, Yang more to her entertainment. Blake didn't move an inch, the book really getting interesting. Ran was still on the scroll.

 _'Um... girls... ?'_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and perhaps it brought some sort of laugh to you... I hope the sadness in my heart didn't taint the light nature of this fic...**

 _ **Unnecessary is the religion, but I still pray.**_

 _ **No matter the penalty, there will always be a pang in my heart.**_

 _ **Because what has happened, will forever be stuck in my brain.**_

 _ **What will transpire, is going to change the way I see the world.**_

 _ **Even from the other side of the world, I hope the pain will come to an end.**_


	57. Zwake

**RWBY Reacts to Ships**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 **Chapter 56:** RWBY Reacts to Zwake (Request by hideki667)

Sleep was a sweet thing. However, there were moments, when you would roll peacefully on your bed, only for something to destroy said peace.

It was a high pitched scream, one that made Ruby roll out of her bed. Temporarily forgetting about the bank beds, the young huntress was met face-first with the hard floor. A low growl escaped her throat, her face burning.

"Blake..." it was a low threatening word, coming from her sister's throat.

"Get this beast off of my bed!" Blake's voice was high and loud, so out-of-character for the silent huntress. Curious of the beast that could cause such reaction from her teammate, Weiss rubbed her eyes to look more closely at the bed.

"Zwei?" the ex-heiress blinked, looking from the corgi to Blake, and then back to the corgi.

"Zwei was your beast?" Yang grinned, reaching down to pet Zwei, only for the dog to start jumping and happily bark at Blake, the cat faunus hissing in response. "Hmm..." the blonde jumped off her own bed, sitting next to Weiss and Ruby on the Schnee's bed. "Isn't he way to friendly with Blake today?"

Neither of the girls by her sides answered, Yang looked at the two curiously, only to be met with hearts instead of their eyes. "... Are you two okay... ?"

"Isn't he cute?" was the reply from the two girls.

 ** _BEEP BEEP_**

"Ran!"

 _'Am I interrupting anything?'_ the writer asked from the other side of the line.

"Except Zwei trying to cuddle Blake," Yang started, the three huntresses looking at their teammate trying to keep the small dog away with Gambol Shroud, while the corgi just barked happily, jumping from place to place to get to the huntress.. "Nothing really."

 _'Zwei and Blake?'_

"Yep."

 _'Talking about Zwake-'_

"About who?" Ruby asked, the name sounding unfamiliar.

"About what?"Weiss asked, even though knowing exactly what the writer was talking about.

 _'Zwake, **Zw** ei+Bl **ake**.'_

"Oh." Ruby nodded in understanding.

"Great!" Weiss sighed in defeat.

"The FNDM never fails to amaze me." Yang said, hand in heart, proud of the shipping capacity of humans. Weiss looked at the blonde with a deadpanned expression.

 _'So... This is the ships this time...'_

"How do you people even ship a _dog_ with a _human_?!"

 _'Oh, you haven't seen anything Weiss... It can go to levels...'_

"So, what exactly are we gonna do about Zwake?" Ruby asked, looking from the ship partners to the scroll on Yang's hand.

A scream echoed through the room.

 _'What happened?!'_ Ran asked from the scroll, her voice filled with panic.

"Um..." Yang didn't know how to explain the event before her. "Let's say, Zwei is licking Blake."

 _'Wha- Licking?!'_

"Yeah." Weiss slowly said, averting her gaze from the scene.

Gambol Shroud was on the floor, Blake trying her best to keep the corgi away from her face, but Zwei was determined to lick the Faunus' face.

"Isn't that considered _kissing_ in the dog language?" Yang asked with a smug smirk on her face.

"Shut up!" Weiss grouned, high-fiving Yang's face.

Suddenly, a gong bell ringed. The word 'Defeated' appeared on top of Yang's bed.

"Eh?!" the three huntresses' jaws met the floor.

Blake lie defeated on her bed, Black sitting on her stomach, tongue out as he looked at the rest of the group.

"What-" Yang started, trying to lift her jaw.

"-Just-" Weiss continued, trying to blink the image away.

"Blake has finally accepted the cuteness that is Zwei!" Ruby finished, even tho not the same sentence as the two older huntresses.

Zwei barked in response, titling his head towards Ruby.

Ruby put her hand to her heart, as if being shot by the cuteness. 'Crit -999999' appeared on top of her head, the youngest huntress falling backwards on the bed.

"Ruby?!" Weiss was speechless, looking from the corgi to Blake and then to Ruby.

 _'Guy...?'_

Yang blinked at her sister. No one ever knew Zwei was capable of such dark arts.

 _'Guys?!_ '


End file.
